


Die Parfümerie

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types
Genre: Alexander has a personal Vendetta against sleep, And he loves James dearly, Businessman Thomas Jefferson, Death, Humanity Sucks, John Is So Done, M/M, Manipulation, Modern AU, Motherhen James, Motherhen in training Aaron Burr, Not sure in what time this plays tbh, Obsession, Parties, Perfume, Perfume-The Story of A Murderer AU, Perfumer Alexander Hamilton, Plot Twists, Scents & Smells, Tea Parties, Weird dream in one chapter (like really weird) (I'm almost proud of how weird it is), he sleeps literally forever, motherhen John, not modern but not not modern?, perfumery, so done with Alexander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: He wanted to be loved; he was desired instead.Alexander Hamilton is a perfumer with an amazing and extraordinary sense of smell. He can smell scents not even machines built for that purpose can pick up. The scents of other people are usually boring to him, shallow and uninteresting. Only few (three so far) have managed to interest him somewhat. Until Thomas Jefferson and, later, Aaron Burr walk into his shop.He is overwhelmed. He has to meet them again. He will. He has to have them. He will. He has to be desired by them. He will. He has to be loved by them. Will he?





	1. Überwältigende Düfte, die nur der Parfümeur kennt

Alexander was a perfumer. He did his job well, and his perfumes were greatly desired. His perfumes were the 'most' desired, to be exact. But how did this man create these scents, which so many adored so much? No one could quite find a better reason than that it was merely talent, or perhaps years upon years of hard work. While the latter was certainly a great part of it, it wasn't quite all.

See, Alexander had an exceptional sense of smell. He could smell things others simply couldn't. He could smell things that even machines built for that purpose can't pick up. Truly, it was an exceptional talent he was gifted with.

He did not learn to differentiate between 'bad' and 'good' scents until he decided to put his talents into something that could make him money. Perfumery seemed to him to be the perfect choice, and indeed, he couldn't have chosen a better profession for himself and his talents.  
Soon, he and his rather 'special' perfumes rose to the top of the market. They were accordingly expensive, but although Alexander didn't want them to be, he had to raise the price to stay in business and pay his growing bills. And besides, rich people seemed to only buy expensive things and he had to use that fact to his advantage. He loved creating perfumes, especially 'special' perfumes.

His 'special' perfumes had their own two, labelled shelves in his shop. These perfumes had a special effect, hence the name 'special' perfumes. These perfumes had a certain power to them, or rather, granted the person wearing them a certain power. Scents can manipulate people to a great extent. Emotions, opinions, viewpoints, perspectives, those are only few of the things which scent alone can manipulate.

His 'special' perfumes did just that. They granted their wearer the power to manipulate others to an extent. Now, Alexander was well aware what that meant, what that power was, and therefore he made sure that his perfumes only ever targeted one single goal of manipulation. His 'special' perfumes were more expensive than his regular ones, which only served the purpose to be pleasant to be around.

He had many different kinds of 'special' perfume, for many occasions, but as they were very expensive they were much less often bought than the ones in the front half of his shop. Alexander himself was immune to the effects of his perfumes, he can't be overwhelmed by a created, manipulated scent.

That doesn't protect him, however, to be overwhelmed by something natural. A natural scent of someone can have the power over him which his perfumes can have over another person, though this does not happen often. The scent must be distinct, precise, pleasing and must be demanding, sure and confident in its abilities. But overall it must be powerful enough to even catch his attention.

In his life, up until this exact point, he had only met three people, whose natural scent met at least some of the standards. Those are, in order: John Laurens, who went on to become a good and reliable friend of his; Angelica Schuyler, a smart woman who knows what she wants and how to get it; and Eliza Schuyler, who was once romantically interested in him, but gave up when Alexander didn't reciprocate her emotions.

Alexander had made it a side goal to find more of those people who could overwhelm him, but as he had a lot to do in his shop he couldn't get out a lot to find those people. Instead, he was forced to be around people with shallow scents, boring scents. Nothing new, and he is grateful when John or Angelica decide to pay him an unexpected visit from time to time to check up on him.

Alexander was always happy to see them, though he couldn't spare a lot of time for them because of his work. He was breathing his work like people do air. It was unhealthy, sure, but he did love his job too much not to overwork himself to create new perfumes. But he was also happy when they came because their scents were always so refreshing after dealing with shallow scents for the whole day. Honestly, that was the only thing Alexander didn't like. But he learned to live with it. What was most annoying about it, though, was the fact that the shallowness of the scents was the depth of the earth's ocean compared to their personalities.

He was always glad when someone came through the door who hadn't such a shallow scent and/or personality. But he never expected more than that. He never expected anyone to meet all of the aspects required to overwhelm him and his nose. He never expected two of them.  
Not at all.

It was a day like any other for Alexander. the same shallow scents of the same shallow customers. Boring as always. It was late now, but still another hour until he'd close up for the day. Usually, no one came anymore during that last open hour, but Alexander still left the shop open, just in case. He was just returning to his spot behind the counter, and perhaps resume his writing of new perfume ideas, when the small bell above the door of his shop rang and a wild smell hit him, startling him.

It was something he had never had the chance to experience before, his sense of smell was overwhelmed, completely and utterly overwhelmed by only a whiff of that scent. Alexander looked at the man with this amazing scent. His hair was a dark brown, almost black hair in an afro hairstyle, looking soft to the touch. He wore a purple suit and was basically radiating confidence with his very presence.

His scent, though. Oh gosh, his scent was a whole other story. Alexander was overwhelmed and overpowered by its sheer force. He couldn't describe it in human words, he had found very early that the human language had only very limited words to describe scents. But his scent was quite the opposite of shallow. It had depth, it was confident, it was demanding and precise and distinct and powerful. Oh so powerful. So very powerful.

Alexander's cheeks flushed red as the man approached him, the scent becoming clearer.

"What can I help you with, Sir?" he asked the man. He noticed how the man seemed to be a bit out of breath, cheeks flushed, a drop of sweat running down his forehead, emitting an even clearer smell of its owner. Alexander had to put all his attention on concentrating on what the man said, which was extremely hard for him with the bombarding scent of the man hitting him with full force now. He was almost dizzy.

"Yes, I need a perfume for a business occasion. I heard your perfumes are quite popular for those and people claim that they help persuade the opposition. Though I don't exactly believe that, I figured it wouldn't do me harm to wear some." the man said.

"A business occasion. I see. I might just have the perfect thing for you, Sir." Alexander said. The man was right. His 'business' perfume, as he playfully dubbed it, was quite popular with businessmen for its persuading effects. It makes a person much more open and willing to agree with what you're proposing, which is very beneficial in those situations. Though there are still many different types of business perfumes, for different kinds of overall setting.

"What kind of setting will you need it in? More like a business party, or a meeting?" he asked as he led the man to the 'special' perfumes section.

"A party, but I intend to use it as an opportunity to strike a deal." the man said as he followed Alexander to the section. Alexander nodded and looked for the right perfume. He had a lot. But he found the perfect one very quickly. 

"Ah, here it is! 'Agir Bleu'. Would you like to test it first?" Alexander asked.

"Of course." the man said.

Alexander nodded and opened the small, elegant bottle of perfume. It would be cheating, really, but the man did need to test it still. He put one, two drops of it on the man's offered wrist and rubbed it in gently. He let the scent sink into the skin and let the man smell it.

There was a pause, a moment of stopped time. The man smelled again, not surprised, but not like he expected what he'd smelt either. His frown turned into a pleased smile and he nodded.

"Ah, I suppose you wear the title of best perfumer for a reason!" he smiled, "I will have this one then."

Alexander nodded and smiled as well. It wasn't exactly fair, the perfume had persuaded the man, Alexander could smell it, but as long as the man was happy with his choice, in the long run, he didn't mind. He walked to the counter with the perfume, the man following close behind. Alexander put the perfume into a small plastic bag with his shop's logo on it and stated the price of it to the man. It was expensive, very expensive. But the man wasn't deterred by the number in the slightest, even gave a tip into the small tip jar that Angelica had put there as a gift when Alexander had first opened the shop.

Alexander bid the man a good night, disappointed that he was leaving. His scent had certainly been something. Something, something... Alexander hated the limitations of the human language, especially in moments like these. He almost wanted to make the man stay longer, somehow. But he knew that he didn't have a proper reason to. He would likely never see this man again. Shame. What a shame. But at least he'd remember the man's scent, it left quite the impression on him actually.  
The man bid him a good night as well and left, with a pleased smile on his lips.

Alexander already missed him, his scent. Crying shame.

He looked at the clock, it was time to close up.


	2. Des Parfümeurs liebste Düfte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know in what time this plays. Let's just say, smartphones don't exist. Computers don't either. Regular phones do, as well as cameras and movies. Grey movies though. Yay!

"Alexander! I know you're in there!" said John Laurens, knocking at his friend's door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Alexander opened the door, and John sighed exasperatedly.

Alexander had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and sticking out in every direction, his clothes were wrinkled and unorderly. Worst of all, John could smell the perfume on him. He knew what this meant: Alexander had been working for days without sleep again, creating new perfumes.

"Goodness, Alexander! You should consider getting an assistant! This amount of work you throw yourself into is extremely unhealthy, you know?" he shook his head and walked past Alexander into the flat.

"I just have so much work, John. And so many ideas! If I don't write them down immediately, I'll forget them! You know how bad my memory is!" he yawned, closing the door and following his friend to the couch where they sat down.

"I know, that's why I came here. To remind you of the party." John said as he counted down in his head. Three.

"Party?"

Two.

"Yes, Alexander."

One.

"OH SHIT! THE PARTY!" Alexander yelled as realisation hit him. 

"Dammit! Thanks, John I completely forgot!"

"That's what I'm here for! Uh... You're not planning on going with those bags under your eyes?"

"Nothing a bit of make-up can't fix." he waved it off and ran to his bedroom to fix himself up.

John sighed. Alexander's bad memory was nothing new, but it was still annoying to deal with. Alexander hated his bad memory and everyone else who knew him did too. While John didn't mind as much, it had brought his friend into stressful situations before. He had made it his duty to remind Alexander of things like these. He memorized Alexander's schedules and appointments for him. He knew more about what Alexander had to do when and where than anyone else, he could have easily become his secretary! Well, he was already someone's secretary, so that wasn't exactly an option, though Alexander definitely needed assistance.

Speaking of the devil, Alexander came out of his room in a suit - you won't believe how hard it was and how long it took both Angelica and John to find Alexander a suit that suited him - struggling to comb his hair back and put it in a ponytail. John sighed, got up and helped him with it. 

"At least you learned how to tie your tie properly."

"I still like cravats more" he complained.

"Nobody wears cravats anymore, Alexander."

"We'll have to bring them back into fashion!"

"No, we won't. Do you even remember what this party is about?"

"Something about business, I'm sure."

"Your business, my friend."

"I'm the host?"

"No, you're a guest. Not only that, but you are the first on the guest list, or in other words: on the priorities list of the host. Use this opportunity to meet the people who buy your perfumes and-"

"I meet them almost daily. I don't exactly have the option to hide behind the counter when someone walks into my shop, John."

"That isn't what I'm talking about. Most people send their assistants into your shop to buy perfumes for them. Also, you might want to make your presence more known with the more powerful men and women. Like Aaron Burr, number three on the guest list or this other extremely wealthy guy who is number two on the guest list, Thomas Jefferson. He is as powerful as he is rich. Once you find him or Burr, you should strike up a conversation with him. Tame your tongue, don't scare him off."

"As if my tongue can scare a powerful man off." he scoffed.

"You can be overwhelming, yes. All I'm saying is that you should stay friendly with him, with anyone you meet, really, and get him interested in what you do. Pretend to be interested in what he does, too."

"Should I ask where you get this knowledge from? Especially who is on the guest list?"

"No. Just don't fuck it up. And don't swear."

"Says you." he laughed.

"We're not at the party yet. Speaking of which, we should get going."

"You should wash yourself first."

"What? Why?"

"I can smell the perfume you're wearing, John. It doesn't smell good, at all. Your regular scent is ten times better."

"Good to know, but I'm leaving it on. I want to make a good impression unlike some."

"You won't make a good impression with a perfume like that."

"I can't exactly afford yours, you know."

"I can give you some. Not even really as a gift - which I would give you  
if I did not know you - but, like, a sample. I even got the perfect one to compliment your scent!" Alexander exclaimed and walked off, to his basement, and came back with a small bottle, plain and small. He had also grabbed a wet cloth along the way.

"Really, Alex, I think it doesn't smell that bad!" John protested but let Alexander wash the scent off of him. He had mainly placed it on his neck. Leave it to Alexander to know where exactly you wear your perfume.

"First I'll place it on your wrists, you gotta tell me how you like it. It's a new creation. I worked all day to perfect it!" he smiled sheepishly as he put one, two drops on Johns' wrist and rubbed it in, gently.

"Alright, fine, Mister master perfumer. Let's see what you have." he smiled and put his wrist up to his nose, smelling the perfume.

A second of silence.

The clock ticked loudly.

The second is over.

"Really, how on earth do you do this, Alexander?" John asked, wonder in his voice. Alexander was pleased with himself. He put on one, two, three drops on Johns' neck and rubbed them in as well.

"Magicians secret."

"Very funny. How will you call this one?" he asked, smiling.

" 'Highest Points' " Alexander said and John nodded and smiled.

"Well, there is a reason your perfumes are the most wanted. Though I still wanna know your secret. Anyway, let's go." he smiled.

***

"Alexander! John! Good to see you two!"

"Angelica! How are you? How's the family?" Alexander smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, they're well. What about you two?"

"Oh, I'm good. Alexander hasn't slept in a while, though." John said.

"I can hear that! Alexander, you know how-"

" 'How too little sleep will kill me one day' Yes, yes. You've told me. And honestly, I'd prefer going that way. In my sleep." he chuckled.

"To hell with your 'I'll sleep when I'm dead' attitude. But I must compliment you on your make up! If I didn't know you're wearing it I wouldn't have noticed! Anyway, I heard from John that you're number one on the guest slash priorities list of this party! Care to share how you did that?" she smirked.

"I don't even know the host, Angelica. How would I know why I'm number one on the list? I'm still trying to figure out how John knows any of this!" Alexander laughed.

The party was big. Very big. And loud. And stuffy. The scents of at least a hundred people mixed together, giving Alexander a headache. It wasn't really the natural scents of those that gave him a headache, it was the perfumes they all used. Mostly his creations, with a few unfamiliar ones here and there. And his perfumes mixed in with the others, the scents of the alcohol and food in the big room, the smell of the clothes, washed with this and that, the faint scent of washed animals, the scent of individual sweat, make-up and oh, so many more things gave him a headache. His sense of smell was basically attacked by all this and he groaned internally.

John noticed this. John knew Alexander had an above average sense of smell but didn't know just how good it was. He gave him a pitying look nd a pat on the back as he continued to walk towards someone and start talking to them.

Then, and quite suddenly, a wave of an amazing scent washed over him when someone approached him. It was the man from two days ago. The one with that amazing, distinct, demanding, confident, powerful scent. Alexander felt himself be overpowered by this. He noticed, though, that the man was also wearing the perfume Alexander sold him.

"Ah, hello! I didn't believe I'd meet you again, Sir!" the man said, a charismatic smile on his lips. Alexander felt a blush creep on his cheeks from the other man's scent.

"I hadn't quite anticipated that either. So it was this party you were talking about, correct?" Alexander replied.

"Indeed. I didn't expect to see you here, ... Ah, I'm sorry. You are so well-known, yet I find myself having forgotten your name!" he apologized.

"That is quite alright. I don't know your name either. My name is Alexander Hamilton. Who do I have the pleasure to be conversing with?" Alexander asked.

"Thomas Jefferson. Pleasure to meet you," said Thomas and shook Alexander's hand.

"The pleasure is mine."

 _So this is the man John was talking about? The guy who is number two on the guest list?_ , he thought

"Ah, I heard that our host has placed you as number one on his guest list. That is quite an honour. Usually, I find myself in that place." Thomas laughed.

Alexander did his best not to let his knees give out on him. The scent of this man, of Thomas, was making his knees weak was making him dizzy. Oh dear.

"Well, I wouldn't know. To be perfectly honest, I don't think I even know the host. Let alone the reason I was invited in the first place."

"Aw, humble. Your perfumes have claimed the whole market, Mister Hamilton! No one can quite seem to reach your level of quality. I myself am quite impressed with it. I don't know much about perfumery, or what it takes to become one, let alone become successful in that area. Perhaps we could talk about it. I'd like to know how you create your perfumes." he smiled. Alexander smiled too.

"Unfortunately, that won't happen. How a magician does their tricks isn't revealed either," he said.

"But you're not a magician. Surely you could tell me something."

"Well, both are a form of art, I believe." he just said, "Too much about me. I am interested in what you do."

And from there on out they continued to talk. At some point, Thomas and Alexander struck a deal. With John present, of course. Their conversation was pleasant, especially since Alexander was still being utterly overpowered by Thomas' scent. Alexander wanted to capture it, to keep it. He entertained the thought of making a perfume out of it but laughed the idea off. Too silly.

Over the course of the evening, he had befriended Thomas and had learned a bit about him. Apparently, he and the man who is third on the guest list, Aaron Burr, were a sort of enemies. They hated each other and it was a rather well-known fact.

"Well, I do not know this Aaron Burr, I'm afraid. I can't make a picture of him."

"Ha! Excuse my language, but trust me, he is just the biggest piece of shit this earth had the misfortune to have. How he became what he is today is beyond me."

"What does he do?"

"Head of the leading film studio. You know, the one that brought us _Stone Image_ and _Childhood_? That one. Now, I must admit, the movies are of quality, but he is definitely not. I met him, in person. He is arrogant, a piece of shit. Has a reputation of staying out of any kind of conflict. Doesn't pick a side, goes with whatever opinion is popular. A real tool. But you can't let that fool you. He will ruin you, first chance he gets!" he growled, speaking of the man with venom in his voice.

"I see you're talking about me, Thomas. Now I don't know why you hate me so, I haven't done you wrong, have I?" a voice from behind Thomas spoke.

Alexander was speechless. This other man, apparently Aaron Burr, had a scent that, much like Thomas', overwhelmed him. It shared many of Thomas' scents qualities and added sureness on top of them. It wasn't as demanding, though just as powerful. Alexander felt his cheeks flush anew at the scent. He tensed slightly, trying to control himself to the best of his abilities. One overwhelming scent had him already almost shaking. Two of them would certainly worsen the effect.

"Oh, fuck off, Burr," Thomas growled.

"Such language!" he mocked, "And in front of the number one guest too! Please, do pardon him, Mister Hamilton. It seems he doesn't see his language isn't appropriate for this, or for any occasion. My name is Aaron Burr. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook Alexander's hand, who had to concentrate on not letting his knees give out. Curse his weak knees.

"Uh, pleasure, yes." he said, cautiously.

"Now, there is no reason to be weary of me. Thomas might want to ruin my name, but I can assure you that nothing he says about me holds any merit." he smiled. His scent almost made Alexander melt right there.

 _Pull yourself together, Alex!_ , he thought, though it was much harder than that. He had to concentrate on the man's smile, instead of his scent. Concentrate on breathing through his mouth, through slightly parted lips, instead of his nose.

"Well, I shall be the judge of that. You seem to know my name when I didn't know yours. How come?"

"Oh, I am merely a fan of your work. Amazing quality. No one can seem to reach your level!" he smiled. 

"Ah, thank you. I've noticed you're wearing one of my older creations. 'Streets of Paris', am I correct?" he smiled at him politely.

"Yes, that is correct." Aaron looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"It has a distinct, mixed smell of rose and plum. At least the head chord. Come to think of it, most of my older creations had a rose and plum head chord. Good thing I changed it." he said, more to himself than Aaron.

"I... see? I didn't think it was all that noticeable," he said, still surprised.

"Oh, it isn't. It's actually rather subtle, compared to the ones I make today. But subtlety doesn't pay well, despite the obvious effects. That's why I changed the head chord in my later creations. I should redo 'Streets of Paris' some time now that I think about it." Alexander said.

"Burr, can you leave? I was actually having a pleasant evening, not to mention conversation with him until you decided to disturb us." Thomas growled.

"You have not the right to claim his company for yourself, Thomas. Oh, but I bet you already sweet-talked him into a deal, my friend. While your methods of persuasion are efficient, I don't condone them."

"Yes, Alexander and I struck a deal, but that does not concern you. Now, kindly leave."

"No, it'd be rude towards Mister Hamilton."

"You're just here because he is number one on the list, aren't you?" he growled.

"I thought the same of you. You tend to do that."

"No, I don't! I am usually in that spot. You, on the other hand, suck up to anyone who is higher than you are on the list." he hissed, Alexander frowned.

"Excuse me. Would you two stop fighting? I don't believe that your childish behaviour will much make Mister Hamilton prefer you over the other." another man approached the three and frowned as well.

"Oh, Mister Washington. A pleasure to see you! The party is going well!" Aaron smiled at the man, Washington.

"Sucking up again, I see," Thomas mumbled, earning a glare by Washington.

"Ah, so you're the host of this party?" Alexander asked, putting his attention on the man. His scent was nothing special, but it gave off a sense of power and authority. At least this man wasn't as shallow as his guests.

"Yes. I don't believe we have met properly yet. I'm George Washington." he said, smiling at Alexander and offering his hand to shake, which Alexander took and shook.

"Alexander Hamilton." he replied.

"Your perfumes are quite something, Mister Hamilton. My wife adores them and I heard only good things about them and yourself from colleagues and other businessmen. Even other perfumers. That is quite a feat!" he smiled.

"Thank you, Sir. People here have told me I am number one on your guest list. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. I only saw it fitting for the number one perfumer to be number one guest as well. I was looking forward to meeting you. Say, have you brought anyone with you?"

"Two friends. Angelica Schuyler and John Laurens."

"And you've met both Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr, I see. Don't mind them. They are always at each other's throat. Honestly, it's draining to make sure they are as far away from each other as possible at parties." he sighed.

"I can imagine."

"Well- oh dear. They're at it again." he sighed as he saw Aaron and Thomas bicker and argue again. Aaron being passive aggressive and Thomas being openly aggressive.

"It looks actually amusing to watch. Like cats hissing at each other." Alexander commented.

George laughed.

"Yes, you're right. Haha, like two cats, indeed." he laughed and smiled. He then proceeded to break the two up and he excused himself afterwards.

Thomas went back to talking to Alexander, but Aaron didn't leave. It looked like he wanted Thomas to loose it. Strategically speaking it was a good tactic to make Thomas look like he was unreliable and prone to anger. Alexander didn't like it, but he had to admit it was clever.  
Though, the more annoyed and the closer to losing his temper Thomas became, the more powerful grew his scent and Alexander could feel his legs almost give out. it didn't help that Aaron's sure scent was dominating the scene, almost pressing itself into Alexander.

"Are you alright, Alexander? You're red in the face. Could it be you have a fever?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"No, no. Don't worry. I'm just... Tired. My friends always tell me to drop the 'I'll sleep when I'm dead' attitude, but I can't quite seem to shake it, I'm afraid. You don't need to worry about me." he assured.

"That doesn't exactly sound healthy," Thomas said, still concerned.

"That is funny, coming from you," Aaron commented.

"Shut it, Burr. Alexander, you should really listen to your friends. Work is important, but personal health and safety are more so. I speak from experience."

"Haha, I'll... I'll try,"he said.

The scents were still too much for him. He wanted to have it. Them. Wanted to have them. These scents were just too overwhelming not to want them. Not to crave them.

Alexander had to leave early, order by John, Angelica and Thomas. He fell asleep with Thomas' and Aaron's scents still lingering on his clothes.


	3. Verführende Düfte, denen er nicht widersteht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know in what time this plays. It's like kind of in a longer ago time, but also kind of not? Let's just all agree that this s a whole other universe entirely. A universe where stuff was invented at different times than in our universe. And with different times I mean all over the place in confusion on the timeline.
> 
> Please, do enjoy!

"Morning, Sunshine." John nudged Alexander, waking him up. Alexander looked at him in confusion and annoyance.

"How you here?" he slurred, sleepy.

"Not lock door." John mocked and Alexander weakly punched his side.

"Fuck off, I'm not awake yet," Alexander mumbled.

"I've heard you rant completely coherent sentences in your sleep before, Alexander. That is no excuse." John smiled.

"No, I was sleeping then. I'm sleeping now. Let me be." he cuddled back into his pillow, the pleasing and still lingering scent of these two overwhelming men on it. He breathed in deeply, taking it all in, preserving it in his memory, trying to make it stay.

"No can do, Alexander. I came to get your ass to work."

"It's Sunday. I'm closed on Sundays."

"You slept through Sunday."

The clock ticked loudly.

A second of silence.

"Say what?" he asked, suddenly awake and functioning.

"It's Monday. It's 6:30 am."

"SHIT!" Alexander jumped up from his bed, tangling himself up in his  
blankes and falling to the floor in his hurry. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why didn't anything wake me yet?!"

"The curtains are closed, Knocker-Uppers have gone out of use, phone calls are expensive, you manage to sleep through not only the church bell but also the factory whistle and I'd be surprised if a hurricane _in your house_ woke you up." John listed ever so helpfully, helping Alexander untangle himself from his blankets.

"Funny, John. You should ditch being a secretary and work as a clown or comedian instead. Heard those are on the rise."

"Excuse you, but I'm a better secretary than comedian."

"Yeah, no kidding." he snorted.

"I'd advise you to hurry up if you want to open shop on time today."  
John reminded.

"I will, I will, mother. Shall I help you with the household when I return from school?" Alexander rolled his eyes.

"No, you'll make a mess of everything, now hurry up!" John shooed him to the bathroom, "Wash yourself, you smell horrible! I'll get you your clothes. Top drawer, right?"

"Yes, mother." he replied sarcastically.

"I'm not your mother." John scolded.

"You bloody well act like one!" yelled Alexander from the bathroom. John heard water run.

"I have to! You can't take care of yourself!" he yelled back.

"I can, believe it or not!" Alexander groaned. John scoffed at this.

"I don't. You'd have slept till _next_ Monday if I hadn't come here to wake you up!"

"How would _you_ know?"

"Remember last July? I filled in the whole bloody week for you, sacrificing my free time, just because you didn't wake up!"

"That didn't happen!" he denied.

"I smashed cheap perfume on the shop's floor on the seventh day!" he yelled, angrily.

"That was _you_?!" Alexander sounded outraged, the water stopped running.

"And I'll do it again if you don't hurry up!" he threatened.

"I'm done, I'm done. Give me those." he groaned and snatched the clothes out of John's hands.

"Wow, did you die just now when I wasn't looking?"

"No, I'm tired." Alexander sighed.

"Well, what are you doing overworking yourself like that? This is what happens when you don't take breaks," John said, crossing his arms.

"No, I don't waste time when I don't take breaks, that's what's happening." he stated.

"And you become so exhausted that you faint from work, I know. It's actually rather well-known, Alexander. There is literally no one in your circle of friends who doesn't know that." John smiled, taking a comb, and combed through Alexander's mess of hair while he dressed himself.

"And no one who doesn't know how much of a mother hen you are around me." he chuckled.

"No one else is, and you are a mess without me. You can't deny that. Now let's go. You'll be late otherwise. I'll be, too."

"Fine, fine, let's go." Alexander took a deep breath before walking out the door, John close behind, closing and locking the door with the spare key Alexander had given him a long time ago.

John and Alexander parted ways, their work being in the opposite direction from the other.

Alexander's walk to his shop was hurried, but quiet, despite the city and its seemingly never resting citizens. This city was Alexander's attitude towards sleep in a nutshell. Alexander hated sleep. It did nothing but keep him from working, did nothing but keep him from creating what he loved. Perfumes. He loved creating perfumes and he always had so many ideas running around in his head playing tag and yelling and demanding of him to pay attention to them. He carried a small book and pen with him everywhere he went for when a particular amazing idea pierced his thoughts.

He coughed, dust got into his lungs from the street, distracting him and startling a passerby. He finally arrived at his shop. He looked at his wrist, only to realise he had forgotten to put on his watch. Curse his memory or lack thereof. He took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the shop. He looked around. He wouldn't need to clean it for another two days, thankfully. 'You should pay someone to do it for you.' Angelica had told him, but he didn't like the idea. He didn't like the idea of someone he doesn't know handling the cleaning around his shop, around his precious creations. He'd barely even let John do it.

He readied the shop for the day, turning on the small lights, preparing test paper on the counter, and finally turning the sign in front to OPEN.

***  
***

The day went on as usual. People with shallow scents came in, bought perfume to enhance their appeal to others, and left. He really wished he could serve someone who didn't have such a shallow scent. Now, it didn't need to be someone like Thomas or Aaron, that'd be too much for him to handle. No, someone like George perhaps. Or perhaps Angelica. John would be overdoing it as well.

He sighed, looking at the clock. 5:30 pm. He'd still have to leave the shop open for two more hours. Curses. His legs hurt. That was another thing he didn't like about sleep. The effects it had on him. Usually, without sleep, he would be able to stand for hours and hours on end without it hurting, but with sleep there was no such luck.

The day had already left him exhausted - he cursed sleep once again, blaming it for all his problems - when a wave of scent hit him.  
_Oh no... Last thing I need right now is... oh dear... oh dear that scent... that... No, no, no. Hold yourself together, keep yourself together! No. No... Drat..._

It was Aaron Burr that walked through his shop's door, the bell ringing cheerfully, taunting Alexander in his misery. Curse that bell.  
Aaron's scent hit him like the unforgiving waves of the ocean. Part of him wished to drown in them, let them embrace him, while the other part wished for nothing more than to swim up and escape. But when a wave has hit you and pulled you under, where is up and down anyways?

Aaron walked over to him, hands behind his back, a smirk on his lips as he approached.

"Hello, Alexander!" he said in his cheerful, yet calculating tone.

"Ah, hello, Sir! Is there something I can help you with?" Alexander smiled, though the corners of his mouth twitched as he had to control himself.

 _Breathe through your mouth, Alexander. Through your mouth, not your nose. Goodness, what I'd give to have a cold,_ he thought.

"Well, I was thinking I might need a new perfume, no occasion, really, and I thought I would pay you a visit! I figured you might like the company of a familiar face," he smirked, or smiled, Alexander couldn't see the difference as he struggled not to show his obvious inner struggle not to get closer to Aaron. Not to suddenly embrace him and- _No, no, no! Concentrate, Alexander!_ he scolded himself and coughed once to clear his head. 

It didn't work.

"Well, what kind were you looking for?" he asked, very obviously trying to consistently breathe through slightly parted lips.

Aaron came closer, Alexander's breath hitched in his throat. He felt the blood rise to his cheeks, flushing them a wild red.

"Well, I was hoping to impress someone with it to invite them on a date," Aaron said. Alexander didn't notice the shift in his voice and tone to a lower, smoother one. He was very aware of his own breathing, his breaths having become shallow. He started to breathe through his nose again. He didn't know if he regretted it or not as he noticed he was fully engulfed in Aaron's scent, fully surrounded by it with no possible escape.

"I- I see. I shall see what I have for y-you" he stuttered silently, quietly praying that Aaron didn't notice. Oh, but he did. Aaron smirked as if he knew what his scent did to Alexander. What it _could_ do. But he didn't, thankfully.

"That'd be amazing. You know, I don't know much about this person, actually."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I can see the question in your eyes, and, yes, it would seem quite odd. But that doesn't matter. I _want_ to know them. I find this person oddly appealing to my interests, actually. I don't know what it is about them, but whatever it is, it makes me want to be around them at all times." Aaron's voice became lower, even smoother, like hot caramel, but, again, Alexander hardly noticed. Instead, he noticed Aaron's scent shift into something... something... almost seductive? Or tempting? No, no. It was trying to attract him. And heck, if it didn't excel at that.

"I see," said Alexander, trying to distract himself from Aaron's scent. Why did he have to come here on this day? Catching him tired and exhausted - curse you, sleep! - and in no state to resist his overpowering scent. He was looking around his shelves, trying to find this perfume he always sold for this kind of occasion, only to realise it wasn't there.

"Oh, it seems I don't have the perfume on the shelves. I'll be back in just a moment, I have more of it in the back," he said and quickly left the room. He was relieved when he could escape the scent. He closed the door to the storage room behind himself and sank down against it, trying to regain his composure. He breathed in through his nose, happy that the perfumes in the storage room were able to distract from Aaron's scent. He stood up quickly, looking to find the perfume. Overwhelmed by his scent or not, Aaron was still a customer, despite how much Alexander just wanted to shoo him out of his shop and embrace and keep him close at the same time. He groaned, smelled the air, and smelt the perfume he was looking for. It was on one of the lower shelves. He'd have to bring out more to the front. But he'll likely forget it anyways, so there was no point.

He brought the perfume back to the front, flinching when the scent hit him again, trying and succeeding in overpowering him. His cheeks darkened, he felt Aaron stare at him as he walked over to behind the counter.

Alexander stated the price, voice almost hoarse as he did. Aaron smirked and paid.

"Well, good luck impressing this person." he smiled.

"Did it not work?" Aaron's smirk didn't leave his lips. 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Did what not work?" Alexander asked. Liar. He knew exactly what was going on.

"I was hoping, Alexander, that we might be able to get to know each other. There is a restaurant I would like to take you to. This Thursday perhaps. What do you say?" Aaron asked, his scent tantalising Alexander.

 _No, no way. If I have to spend a whole evening or more this close to him, or closer, I will surely die of it. I can't, I can't... I... Oh dear, why does his scent have to be like this? Why does it have to pull me closer? So much closer. I want to be so much closer, yet I know it will be the death of me... Like a Siren, but I... strangely don't seem to mind... Oh dear..._ , his thoughts raced through his head as the scent continued to engulf him, to persuade him, to seduce him into making a decision. He made his decision.

"Yes." and he regretted the word the second it left his lips.

Aaron seemed surprised but overjoyed and elated. His scent shifted accordingly, having done its job of seduction, it shifted to such a pleasing one that it became harder for Alexander to regret his decision by the second. Alexander knew this was likely not going to end well. Yet, his optimism, that little bastard who hadn't shown himself in years, called for it to become a great evening.

"Where shall I pick you up?" Aaron asked, delighted.

"I close up shop earlier on Thursday. I will wait here around seven thirty for you," he said, his cheeks began to grow too warm.

"Amazing. I'll see you on Thursday then!" he smiled and left the shop. The little bell rung when he left through the door, taunting Alexander in the process for his amenability.

He groaned, hitting his head on the counter in frustration. The scent hadn't left with Aaron, though without its owner it had become lifeless, unchanging, dead.

He shivered at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! There really are only few words to describe scent with. But I'm describing more the effects of it anyway, so I'm good. Let's hope Alexander will be able to keep his composure around Aaron. Haha! Alexander has a personal vendetta against sleep. CURSE YOU SLEEP! And John is a real mother hen. I'm picturing a hen John with its little chick Alexander, cuddling and hen!John caring for chick!Alexander. Holy shit, that was just too adorable! UGH! WAY too adorable! Make it stop!
> 
> Anyway! I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying my best with this and I hope you like what I write! If not, that's ok too. You can tell me what you didn't like in the comments!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Liebes Tagebuch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something in this chapter that I'm really proud of! Can you guess what? Hope you enjoy this!

_Dear diary,_

_Today did not come as expected. Of course, the party went about as expected, with the same people as every other party, except one. The world's number one perfumer was at this party, believe it or not. His name is Alexander Hamilton. And, oh dear, he is quite something, isn't he? Alas, I must admit I didn't expect him to be quite this interesting..._

Aaron smiled as he wrote, the light of the candle flickering across his face, creating odd shadows.

_Very interesting, yes. Thomas Jefferson was there as well, talking to Alexander. I knew he was going to strike a deal with him, and I was right, he did. Thomas can really get in the way of me. I stuck around to listen in on the conversation and, perhaps, get Thomas to lose control while I was at it. Of course, Thomas saw right through my usual behaviour but still couldn't seem to better his control over his temper. I did notice a peculiar thing about the perfumer, though. Alexander was nervous, the whole time when he was conversing with Thomas. He was red and fidgeting. When I then joined the two it seemed to have become worse. His face reddened even more and he started to lightly tremble._

_I have seen this many times before, yes. It was quite obvious to me what was going on. Thomas, on the other hand, was as clueless and oblivious to the scene as ever. Now, granted, the man hadn't had men and women alike literally throwing themselves at him, but surely in his line of work he must know what it looks like when another person is interested in you._

_But I see this as an opportunity. Thanks to Thomas' cluelessness he wouldn't even think of approaching Alexander like that. For once in my life, I am thankful that Thomas doesn't see an opportunity right in front of him. Yes, that had led to a lot of frustration on my side in the past. I don't understand how he can't see his obvious interest. Oh well, his bad luck, and good luck for me! Alexander would be the perfect person to become closer to. Famous, popular for all the good reasons, no bad publicity, a dream come true, really. I can't find a single fault within what he is._

Aaron looked up and out of his window. The night had fully engulfed the city and its people. Stars adorned the night sky and shone like diamonds. The moon was empty that day, leaving only the stars to compete against the lights of the city. He smiled as he returned to writing.

_Now, that is not the only thing about him. I found myself strangely drawn to him. He interests me like Thomas and I interested him. I don't know what it is about him, be it his flustered smile or his shining eyes. It is a mystery to me. It appears he draws people to himself constantly, as I found that everyone around him acted differently when he had passed them. I sound like a school boy with a childish crush, don't I? Nevertheless, I find myself wanting to be in his company. Perhaps... No, no. This is not the place to leave thoughts like that. Another pair of eyes than my own might find and see this. I must admit that I feel a longing. Yes, laugh at me for feeling this after I have barely spoken to him, but I won't rest well until I am near him once again. ___

___It is decided then. Tomorrow I will visit his shop and ask him. He can only reject my emotions, it isn't like that isn't a common thing to occur. On second thought, it might only be common to myself. Alas, my mind is set on it. I shall ask him tomorrow and see if his answer satisfies. The way he kept looking at me especially, when he was talking to Thomas makes me confident, though, that his answer will be yes. Oh dear, look at this. I do sound like a school boy with his crush. Haha. Pathetic. Anyway, I will tell you how he answered tomorrow. I'll have to plan exactly what I'll do._

Aaron smirked, stood up, and closed the book. A last glance towards the street outside his window, and he blew out the candle.  
He went to bed, thinking about and eagerly awaiting the next day as he fell asleep, his thoughts resting on Alexander.

***

_Dear diary,_

_I have met just the most outstanding, meritorious and stunning person today at George's party! His name is Alexander. He had sold me an amazing perfume of his own creation not two days ago! And, I don't know how he did it, but he had me enraptured and enthralled in minutes. I haven't met a man quite like him. Although it seems I haven't even seen him at his best as he appeared to be sick at the time. What devotion he must have to attend a party like that while sick, I couldn't do that. I would love to see him at his best. How much more passionate he must be. Oh, my mind is leading to thoughts kept in the bedroom! This man, I don't know how he does it. I have met him only two times, but I want to know him more. I want to become closer to him. How has such a man captured my mind so easily?_

_What I wouldn't give to be close to him right now. What I wouldn't do. I suppose I will go to bed tonight unsatisfied. But, although I would adore his company with me, I don't suppose Alexander has the same interest in me. He seems quite untouchable, actually. Like a rose, however close you come to it, its thorns will always keep you away. I find myself hoping that I may be the one this rose opens its petals to and sheds its thorns for. Though perhaps this rose already shed its thorn for someone but puts them on for everyone else. That, I believe, would break my heart. But if that were the case I would still hope that this rose would shed its thorns for a friend I hope I can be to it. Even if it would never bloom for me, I would be happy with its company. I don't need it to open its petals for me, as it is beautiful either way._

_Though I must wonder, indeed, I must wonder. What would it take for me to become the one this rose opens its petals to? Surely it would take nothing more than perfection or perhaps a miracle, which I am both not. However I twist and turn it, my mind won't let me hope, it will hardly let me dream. It won't let me hope that I may be the one for whom this rose sheds its thorns and opens its petals for, as much as I wish to be. However, I fear I have lost quite a few chances with him. I wish Burr hadn't decided to come and mock me. I wish I had had better control over my temper. I don't want Alexander to believe I am untrustworthy, or that I would harm him. I wouldn't. No, I couldn't. I couldn't harm this magnificent man. Not ever. My heart wouldn't ever let me rest if I did._

_I have to meet him again. I have to. But when and where? Surely I would be nothing but a bother if I appeared at his work without warning. But I don't know at what other time and place I would be able to meet him again. I want to be near him again. But even if I have the chance to, how would I approach him? At the party it had been easy, I had only had one interaction with this man, which was entirely different. How does one approach the untouchable?_

_You don't, simple enough. But I suppose I must try anyways. How else would one go about the impossible? Oh, I am hopeless, aren't I? Ah, who am I kidding, I have never felt quite this alive! I will just view this as a challenge and do all I can to win. After all, I'd rather try and fail than not try at all. My mind wouldn't let me be if I did the latter._

_I will go to him after his work, perhaps. Perhaps on Friday. On Friday after his work should be a good time. Perhaps I could convince him to go to a cafe with me to relax after his work. Yes, that sounds like a half-decent plan. I shall do that. Perhaps we will get to know each other better in the process. After all 'The first thing to know about a man is what coffee you can win him with' as my brother always said. I never thought I'd ever be quoting my brother, but I had also never thought I'd fall for a man in no more than two meetings._

_Would I be enough for him? I do hope so. He certainly would be more than enough for me. Oh dear, my mind leads me to places only fit for the bedroom once again. I cannot believe my own mind sometimes. But I am happy that it is him to occupy my thoughts like this. Oh well. I should prepare for my meeting tomorrow. That bastard Adams has been in my way for a long time, and I need to get him out of the equation. I wonder what Alexander would think of him? I wonder what Alexander would advise me to do to get rid of him..._  


Thomas smiled at his diary and closed it. It was ridiculous how he had made sure to write Alexander's name in only his best handwriting, making it stand out in his otherwise undecipherable chicken scratch. A bit like Alexander himself, he noticed. Alexander did seem to be a diamond in a sea of ordinary rocks. A rose in a field of white heliotropes. 

"How does my heart fall so easily as though I don't try to keep it suspended by strings? How, my heart, how do you keep falling? Falling and never hitting the ground? Falling in the hope that this someone who made you fall will catch you?" he asked his heart, as though it could answer, "My heart, you are hopeless, a hopeless case. What have you learned? Nothing. Nothing is what you've learned. Letting one after another push you over the edge, and expecting them to catch you at the bottom."

He smiled, staring out of the window, a fond look in his eyes.

"Very poetic. Though I have been asking that my whole life with you. It really never stops to surprise me, though, how your heart manages to repair itself after it hit the ground. I don't think mine would survive it even once." said James Madison, Thomas' secretary and very good friend.

"You don't have to worry about that, James. After all, you and this Laurens - or what was his name? - seem to be very happy together. He doesn't seem to be the kind to leave you to fall." said Thomas as he looked back at his friend of so many years.

"He is amazing... Thanks for your blessing, Thomas..." James smiled, a blush on his cheeks.

"As if the man needs my seal of approval if he makes you happy."

"You know more about people than I do, Thomas. Your seal of approval means a lot."

"You flatter, me my friend, you flatter me. Ah, perhaps I should go to bed now."

"Before you do, you should write down what you just said. You're always so poetic when it comes to things like this, and your poetry is always so much more passionate."

"Will do. Goodnight, James." he smiled, taking a sheet of paper and writing his words down.

"Goodnight, Thomas." James smiled and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of these poetic phrases I wrote! Did you like them, what Thomas said here? Hope you guys did! It took me longer than usual to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Tell me if you liked the poetic phrases or not. And if you did like them, which did you like more?


	5. Ein Duft unter Tausenden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a lot of fun with this one! I was listening to some classical music while writing this. I find that I write best with classical music. More specifically Vivaldi.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

_What have I gotten myself into with this?_ , Alexander asked himself as he closed up shop on this quiet Thursday evening.

_I should have just declined. I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Alexander sighed as he turned the sign to CLOSED. It was 7:20 pm, ten minutes until Aaron would come to pick him up. Alexander knew Aaron was close. His scent was faint, but present, about seven minutes away. He made sure that his clothes were not wrinkled. He looked around. Only a few people were caught wandering the street. Alexander paid this no mind, although it was unusual for the streets to be this empty at this time. 

He looked at his clock. 7:25 pm. Alexander frowned. He was a very impatient man. He hated to wait, but seeing as he is a perfumer who creates his perfumes ingredients himself, he learned how to not let the wait kill him with boredom. Although he found, his patience with his perfumes did not make him patient with time and others. Aaron was only two minutes away. Alexander shivered slightly as the scent's power increased the closer it came.

7:27. Alexander suppressed a groan. Then, suddenly, a wave of Aaron's scent hit him full on. He tensed immediately as the waves almost completely engulfed him and caressed his skin lightly. He shivered lightly, as the pressure of the scent's touch increased. He gulped. At least Aaron had arrived early. That's a plus, no?

"Ah, Alexander! Good evening! How are you?" Aaron asked as he approached Alexander.

"I- I'm good. What about you?" Alexander responded, trying to ignore the scent, which was almost pulsating around him.

Aaron came closer to him and Alexander could feel his cheeks heating up at the confidence and sureness in his scent, slowly but increasingly pressing itself into Alexander. His heart beat quicker when Aaron offered him his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked and Alexander nodded, but didn't take the offered arm.

He knew that if he had, Aaron's scent would have grabbed the opportunity to engulf him in it and drown out the rest of reality so that only it and Alexander existed. Alexander often found it a bit... worrying how a scent could have so much more personality and so much more information than its owner shows or has. It was often almost as though their scents had their own life. It was certainly a tad scary to think about for Alexander. Alas, he and Aaron, who had withdrawn his offered arm, started walking.

There was a moment of silence between them, Aaron's scent swirling and pulsating around Alexander before he decided to break the silence.

"What restaurant are we going to?" he asked, eyes focused on the ground, hands jittery and hidden.

"It's called 'Le Lion Souriant'. It has become exceedingly popular as of latest. Many good friends of mine have recommended it to me, but I haven't yet had a reason to visit it." he explained.

"And now you do?" Alexander raised a brow.

"Why, yes. There aren't many, or anyone, really, who I would consider taking to a restaurant like this." Aaron smiled and Alexander felt his heart flutter.

"Is that so?" he asked and Aaron nodded.

They continued to talk about simple subjects until they had reached a rather striking and sort of out of place building, the restaurant, in midst of some rather humble looking houses. It looked out of place or sticking out if you will. Alexander wasn't quite sure if he would ever want to eat at a place like this, mainly because he didn't like spending money on himself. Anyone else? Be his guest. But himself? No chance.

Alexander breathed in through his nose. He filtered Aaron's scent out and concentrated on the restaurant. It was filled to the brim with opposing scents, fighting for dominance in a war confined to the restaurant that is their battleground. Aaron led Alexander right into it, walking up to the restaurant receptionist. Alexander didn't pay much attention to what either the receptionist or Aaron were saying, too busy identifying the fighting scents screaming out to him to grab his attention.

He smelled all kinds of food, more often that not very expensive and exotic ingredients. He smelled cheap perfume and scrunched his nose at the cheap scents. They were carelessly made, with the intent to just sell, not at all with the intent to be pleasant or comfortable. He frowned and shook his head. 

Aaron put his right hand on Alexander's shoulder and thus grabbed his attention. They followed a waiter to a very nicely decorated table and sat down at it before they were given both the menu and recommendations and left alone to decide.

Alexander wanted to keep his dinner simple and affordable. He could safely assume that Aaron would want to be a gentleman and pay for both, but he still didn't want Aaron to spend so much money on him. Alexander hated it when people spent their money on him. It made him feel bad and as though he was using them, which was absolutely never the case.

Still, he decided on one of the cheaper dishes, immediately forgetting its name after ordering it, while Aaron chose a more expensive one. There was a moment of silence. Aaron's scent seemed to wander, unsure of what to do.

Alexander let his eyes wander around the room for a moment. The restaurant was well-lit and nicely decorated. He couldn't help but wonder what the original scent of the walls was, now oppressed by presumably years of war with invading scents, lost. Aaron's scent crept closer to Alexander, asking almost timidly for his attention. Alexander shifted in his seat.

"This place does seem... nice." he commented and Aaron nodded.

"It is, yes," Aaron said, looking as though he wanted to say more, but having decided against it.

"I have the nagging feeling as though there is something you aren't telling me. Especially with why I'm here. Why did you invite me?" Alexander asked. Aaron seemed surprised at this question, raising both brows in his surprise.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I'm not sure if you actually told me everything."

"Well, Alexander, I simply took you here to learn more about you."

"Why? I can't be of that much interest to you."

"Oh, you underestimate yourself. You really do intrigue me, Alexander. Not many manage to fascinate or even interest me as much as you did. No, as much as you _do_. I can't quite understand _why_ myself, but I do understand that I will not have a proper rest until I know you." Aaron said. His scent became more confident, beginning to circle Alexander and pressing him forward, occasionally caressing him, stroking his cheeks. It worked to overpower him, to overwhelm him.

"I-is that so?" he asked as Aaron's scent continued to caress him, making him shiver, the scent was becoming stronger.

"Quite so! I'm sure I haven't ever met another one like yourself, Alexander! It may sound odd, but I find myself quite drawn to you, I cannot explain it." Aaron said, smiling at Alexander, whose face grew red at these words. Just then the waiter arrived with their food and they began to eat.

Aaron's scent grew more powerful, more demanding. It made Alexander dizzy. It wove around him, enticing him to the ideas which Aaron's words had planted in his head. The scent wanted to engulf him, but couldn't unless he came closer. Thus it tugged at him, tugged him forward, though he held himself in place, trembling in his seat at the scent's power.

Aaron noticed this.

"Alexander? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-yes... Just..." he tried, but couldn't quite form a sentence as the scent further caressed him.

"Are you nervous, too?"

" _Too_?" Alexander raised his brows in surprise.

"I won't lie to you, Alexander. I am very nervous. Though this is going better than I expected, I am nervous that I may mess up my chances altogether with you. I do barely know you, I don't know if you'd prefer a humble restaurant over this one, or if you had preferred another activity entirely. I'm nervous, because, as I don't know these things, I want to know, so that, in the future - if you let us have one - I know these things and don't disappoint. I'd like to know _you_." he said, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as he smiled, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Alexander blinked a few times, to process what Aaron had just confessed to.

"I... I am. I-I am nervous... Because, well, I don't know what you want with me. What you _could_ want with me. I can't imagine you would be so interested in me." he shifted in his seat once again.

"You underestimate yourself again. Alexander, from the little I know of you, I can already tell just how incredible you are... I would hope you don't look at yourself in the mirror and think any less great of yourself than you are." he smiled.

"Those are nice words, Aaron, thank you. I don't know how to respond to that, honestly. I'm flattered that you think of me this way."

"I'm glad you don't find me strange for saying these things, as they tell honestly how I feel," he said, smiling as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Alexander smiled back, Aaron's scent having become easier to breathe by.

He had noticed how Aaron's scent did seem to try and become closer, to try and know him. Odd as it may sound. 

_Perhaps I should try not to try to fight against it. Perhaps I should welcome it and it would be less aggressive, less overpowering._ he thought, smiling.

Aaron's scent seemed as though it was pleased, and its tugs became softer, gentler. Inviting him.

Soon, both men had finished eating. Just as Alexander had predicted it, Aaron insisted on paying, which he let him do, reluctantly. They left the restaurant.

It was now about 9:07 pm. It has become exceedingly dark out. The street lights were on, albeit dim, and illuminated a small pocket of room. Alexander looked in awe at the visible stars in the sky and marvelled at them, eyes filled with astonishment.

"Stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Aaron asked as he stood behind Alexander and looked up at the night sky as well.

Alexander could only nod.  
"Such a shame that they have grown to be so unappreciated, though," said Alexander, "There is only a small amount of time in which these stars dare to show themselves, and they are ignored by most."

"That's true, unfortunately. Say, do you want me to walk you home? As beautiful as the stars are, they are out during a dangerous time, becoming witnesses to the most inhuman acts."

"That's true as well. I could use some company on my way. But say, what about yourself? It is dangerous after all, and I don't believe you live that close by."

"I don't, but I'll manage. I have friends who live on the way to my own home, so if something does happen I can seek help there, don't worry. Shall we?" he said and offered his arm to Alexander. He took it. And they began walking.

Aaron's scent took this opportunity to creep so much closer to Alexander, dancing around him, tugging at him to pull him even closer, as if it sought his company above anyone else's. It danced a waltz with no partner it seemed. It caressed him, making him shiver. He found no reason to justify it, but he lightly pressed himself further into Aaron's side. Aaron's scent danced happily, _almost_ satisfied with how close Alexander was now to Aaron.

Alexander took the peaceful silence to think.

Aaron had so quickly made a move. It had looked all so calculated, so planned. Though at the same time it didn't. At the same time, it seemed so emotional, as though he had always only acted on instinct.

His scent had told Alexander more, though. It had been calculated, but for a plan that was entirely instinct. He didn't know if this knowledge relieved him or if it should worry him. Therefore it did both simultaneously. 

Not once did they speak during their walk, but it was nice. And it was comfortable. Being lightly pressed into Aaron's side and scent like that was nice. Alexander sighed.

"Ah, here is my home." said Alexander, halting in front of the steps leading up to the door.

"I suppose this means good-bye then," Aaron smiled, "Well, good night, Alexander."

And Alexander turned to Aaron and embraced him. Aaron's breath hitched, surprised by the sudden gesture, but embraced Alexander as well.

Aaron's scent immediately grabbed this chance and now completely engulfed Alexander, no way of escaping, no way to resist. But Alexander welcomed it, strangely enough.

He pulled back and smiled at Aaron.

"Good night." he said before walking up the steps to the door and unlocking it with his key and walking in, waving good-bye to Aaron, who was dumbfounded, but then smiled almost fondly.

Aaron chuckled.

Both John Laurens and James Madison raised their right brows as they had watched the scene from their window on the other side of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, John and James are, in fact, DATING! Insane, right? I didn't even ship them, but I needed James to be dating someone in here and since John was already an established character I thought "Eh? Why the fuck not?" and now I actually started shiping them. Yeah, leave it to me to make MYSELF ship something.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I love writing Alexander! Although I have a feeling I'm better at writing Thomas... Whatever I liked to write this and I hope you liked what I wrote! Leave a comment below and we'll see each other in the next chapter!
> 
> Till then!


	6. Auch der Kaffee hat seine Düfte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't bother trying to find out in what time this plays, I have given up on it a long time ago!
> 
> Anyway, merry christmas, first of all! Did ya get anything nice this year? I did! A NEW LAPTOP! YAY!  
> It's a very small one, the keyboard is super small too and I'm trying to get used to it(it's hard).
> 
> Most of this chapter has been written using this new laptop, so please forgive me if you find super stupid mistakes that I've overlooked. Enjoy the chapter!

Alexander closed the door behind himself after he had waved Aaron good-bye. He fell to the floor, his weak knees unable to hold him up any longer.

"I made it..." he breathed, breathing in the lingering, dancing scent of Aaron. He had embraced him. Idiot. Stupid, stupid idiot! Why would you do that?!

Alexander shivered, the floor was cold, but he couldn't get up, his knees were still too weak from the lingering scent, which was still embracing him and pulling him despite it being basically dead. It was embracing him like a lover on a cold winter night would, and it was almost suffocating Alexander.

"Advice to self: Never again," he muttered to himself, leaning against the wall, tired, knowing that he will disregard his own advice like he had done so many times before with those of others. The scent kept caressing and embracing him, despite it being dead. No, that wouldn't stop it.

***

When Friday had finally arrived Thomas was extremely excited and giddy and he simply couldn't wait. He was just finishing the last paper, was about to get ready to go, when James Madison walked in, with a concerned expression. Thomas smiled until he saw James frown.

"Is everything alright, James?" he asked, putting the paper aside and standing up, "You look nervous, is it about this Laurens?"

"No, not at all. It's about... Hamilton... John and I saw him yesterday-"

"You saw him outside of work? What about it?"

"- with Burr..."

Pause.

Thomas' eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, a-apparently he and Burr were... out together. A date. John...  
John said that Hamilton wouldn't shut up about it in the morning when he walked him to work. He said he was... practically swooning over him..." James hesitated, looking to the side.

"Burr... That little PIECE OF SHIT!" Thomas yelled, grabbing a nearby vase and smashing it against the wall in rage,"Oh it's SO like him to pull something like THIS! That little piece of SHIT! I swear I am going to kill him, next time I see him. He better pray that I won't! That son of a-"

"Language, Thomas! Reign in your temper!" James tried, though he kept a safe distance between himself and Thomas. He didn't want anything Thomas might throw to hit him.

"You don't know how FURIOUS I am! No, fury is not sufficient. There is no lone word for it! It's a damn fire, fed by my hatred! I hate him, DESPISE him! He better pray that my rage makes me kill him quicker!"

"Calm down! Killing Burr will not make Hamilton like you. If anything, he won't want to have any association with you." James' reasoning fell on deaf ears.

"That little shit doesn't DESERVE any better!" he smashes another vase against the wall. His breath was heavy, he calmed down just enough, "Ah, shit. James, what am I supposed to do? Burr moves bloody fast when he smells an opportunity. I can see it. Soon he'll be announcing him and Alexander as... What should I do?" he asked, desperation in his voice.

"Thomas, you don't even know if Hamilton is interested in Burr or if he was with him out of pity."

"What did he do to say good-bye to Burr? Did you see that?"  
James didn't answer. He looked to the side, unsure and nervous. 

Thomas frowned.

"What did he do." Thomas pressed.

"He… might have… embraced him..." James said, hesitantly.  
Thomas' eyes widened in shock, he sat down, his hands in his hair.

"He's interested... He's interested in him... I have no chance" he said, forcing himself to embrace the painful thought.

"Don't say that, Thomas. Maybe he pitied him?" James tried, but Thomas shook his head, looking down in defeat.

"You don't embrace for a good-bye out of pity. You kiss their cheek out of pity, the right one if you want to be subtle. You embrace to express both interest and gratitude." he sighed, defeated.

"But... Maybe HE did it out of pity? From what John told me, Hamilton doesn't exactly like those, uh... 'pretentious, better-than-thou, social elite rules of public behaviour' like he said" James theorised.

"Ha," Thomas scoffed, "Only few like them, but they still apply them! I've seen him apply them with both me and Burr, at the party. He knows what he did! And he chose Burr! I never even _had_ a chance!"

"Yes, you have." James insisted, going over to pat Thomas' back.

"How?"

"Well, do what you had planned to do. Ask him to coffee! Burr hasn't announced anything yet, so chances are they _aren't_ anything yet. Ask him. Burr is now your rival. You two have become competitors at the same game, with the prize being Hamilton's affection. Not all is lost just yet." he said, comforting his friend.

"Competitors!" Thomas scoffed, "James, Burr is already pursuing Alexander, has already begun courtship. I can't do anything now!"  
James frowned at Thomas. He hated seeing him so defeated.

"So you're just going to let 'social obligation' get in the way of love? Thomas, I am honestly disappointed in you."

"What would you have me do?" he asked, sceptically.

"Send _social obligation_ to hell."

"I can't do that."

"And why is that?" it was now James' turn to be sceptical.

"It will kill my reputation, my standing in society, my business!"

"When has _that_ ever stopped you?" James asked.

"He's afraid of rejection, obviously. He's afraid that he'll lose."

"John?" James looked up as he heard his voice. There he stood, with an envelope in hand, walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"My boss wants me to deliver this to you," John said, handing Thomas the envelope, "I hear you're talking about Alexander?"

"You're friends with him, correct?" Thomas asked, placing the envelope on the table in front of him.

"Like brother's," John confirmed.

"How interested is he in Burr?"

"That isn't exactly my place to tell. However, you can always ask him yourself. Though, Mr.Jefferson, I hope you are aware that, should you ever harm Alexander in _any_ way, you will not only face and feel my own but also the wrath of one Angelica Schuyler. This isn't quite a threat, more of a warning." he growled.

"I wouldn't think of it!"

"I do hope so. Anyway, I should leave. Ah, James? Tomorrow is still on, right?"

"Of course!" James smiled, which John returned.

"I'll see you then!" he said and left. Thomas sighed.

"Should I really?" he asked James, "Should I really do this?"

"Absolutely. If you love him, go get him. That's what you told me with John. Now it's time for you to take your own advice and act on it!" James encouraged.

"Act on it... As though it's that easy... Ha, I remember how nervous and agitated you were when I had you talk to Laurens for me 'because I couldn't make it'! I remember the horror on your face when I had him come over and left you two in a room together! Hahaha! Oh gosh, that was the best." Thomas laughed.

"Though I appreciate your _help_ in the long run, please don’t do that ever again.” James sighed and shook his head.

“But it worked!”

“That’s the most surprising part of it. The odds were unbearably low.”

“You mean as low as my chances with Alexander?”

“Perhaps, and see how little it stopped me and John from getting together. Just because something is extremely unlikely to happen does not mean that it can’t happen. It just can’t happen if you do nothing about it and give fate the wheel of the car, and fate is a terrible driver!”

“Hahaha! True! Fate crashes the car into the wall and leaves you to burn in it! No wonder Burr went from his ‘waiting for the perfect opportunity that will never come, please come back later’ way of thinking to ‘grab any and every opportunity before anyone else can’! Oh, I’ll show him! I’m not yet too late for the party! I’m fashionably late!”

“Better late than never and now... go get him!” James encouraged and Thomas nodded, getting up with newfound hope in his eyes and walking out the door.

“I will! I’ll show that piece of shit, I tell you! I’ll show him!” he said, disappearing out of the building and quickly walking to Alexander’s shop. He was as excited as he had been at the beginning of the day when Burr hadn’t had ruined it completely for him.

He looked at his watch and began walking faster. If he kept his current speed he would make it _just_ in time to meet Alexander as he closed up. In his head, he calculated the best coffee shop to go to at this hour. ‘Amigo sonriente’ should be a swell choice, on the other hand, he had heard ‘Genüsse der Welt’ had become increasingly popular and he had heard only good things about it. A Spanish or a german coffee shop? Tough choice. The Spanish one was much closer than the german one, however, and thus won the race. ‘Amigo sonriente’ it was then!

He could see Alexander’s shop now and sped up his pace even more. He arrived just as Alexander walked out of the shop to lock up. Alexander looked up as he noticed Thomas and looked surprised.

“Thomas? I’m sorry I just locked up for today and- don’t tell me you ran all the way here! You look like a demon is after you!”Alexander said, concerned, but Thomas shook his head.

“No, well, yes I ran here but… To still catch you here. Phew… I should run more often… Anyway, heh, I wanted to ask you out to coffee with me!” he said, catching his breath, but smiling brightly at Alexander. He only now realised how short Alexander was compared to him. At least he was taller than Burr.

“That’s why you _ran_ all the way here? To ask me out to coffee?” Alexander looked dumbfounded, especially so when Thomas nodded.

“Unbelievable.” Alexander smiled exasperatedly and shook his head, “Fine, let’s go get coffee.”

Thomas almost jumped in joy but could reign it in when it came to that. His face, however, betrayed him and openly expressed his excitement, gaining a slight chuckle from Alexander.

“Great! Let’s go!” he said and they started walking, Alexander following Thomas’ lead. 

Alexander noted that Thomas did not offer his arm as Aaron had the evening before, but saw this as a positive, as it wouldn’t force him to be engulfed by his scent, which in this case would definitely and without any doubt have him faint. Alexander had no doubt about it. Thomas scent was so much stronger than Aaron’s. And while his scent was surer than Thomas’ it wasn’t nearly as demanding, not nearly as confident, not nearly as distinct, not nearly as precise, had not nearly as much depth to it. Alexanders knees grew weaker by each second in Thomas’ scent and he knew he would surely faint, or, if he could control himself well enough, would only go limp if he got as close as he had with Aaron. In fact, he still suffered the consequences of that in this very moment. 

He concentrated, or at least tried, on breathing through his mouth instead of his nose, even though it didn’t work for him. What he wouldn’t give to have a cold in that very moment. He shivered as the wind hit him with a particularly big amount of Thomas’ scent. _Wind, that bastard, it’s working against me on purpose! Curse the wind! And while I’m at it, curse sleep! Heck, why not curse fate? That bitch is responsible for my dilemma after all! And why not curse Aaron for showing up and persuading me with his damn scent! Curse his scent! Curse Thomas! And his scent!_ Alexander cursed in his head.

He wasn’t quite done with cursing everything in the world – he was cursing his basement for not being large enough to hold all his utensils and oils for perfumery, forcing him to put those things literally everywhere where the conditions had been met – when Thomas announced they were at the coffee shop.

Alexander hadn’t realised until now he hadn’t said anything on the walk there and was afraid that, at least for Thomas, it had been an awkward silence.

Not at all. Thomas didn’t see the silence as anything more but a man who didn’t know what to talk about, and he certainly wouldn’t force a single word out of him if he didn’t have anything to talk about. But he’d eat up every single word that came out of that mouth freely, would hang on them for dear life. He found himself feeling the same way about Alexanders smiles. He wouldn’t force him to smile or have him feel like he has to force a smile when he has nothing to smile about, but he would adore each and every single one of them and aspire to give him things to smile about.

He realised how that must sound like spoken out loud, therefore he refrained from saying it as he didn’t want to come on too strong on their first non-business meeting. A completely informal setting instead of the formal setting of the encounter in Alexanders shop and the encounter at the party. He enjoyed not having to fulfil social obligations as set by those settings. He gleefully overlooked any social obligations he would have to fulfil in informal settings as it would glare his freedom away otherwise.

They quickly ordered their coffee.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here, which is weird, seeing as it is so close to my own shop,” Alexander said, looking at the sign over the door of the coffee shop as they walked in and found a free table to sit at.

“Really? I come here once a week if my schedule allows it. Sadly, it doesn’t allow it as much as I’d like it to. What freedom did I leave my parents for? Adulthood promises freedom, yet I find myself being chained to a schedule allowing and forbidding me things like my mother did!” he said, his statement making Alexander laugh.

“Chained to it? It’s worse when you have the key to the chains but are dangling over a waterfall! The key is useless, you’d fall to your death, but have all the freedom to free yourself from them!” Alexander said.

“I would have thought you were someone who chained themselves and refuses to open the chains even if they have the key.”

“I did, once upon a time, but I’m clumsy, even in chains, and managed to fall in such a way that I am now dangling from a cliff over a waterfall. And damn it, I am not opening those chains just to fall to my death in the water! Drowning is not a very pleasant death, I hear.” Alexander chuckled.

“Oh, so that’s how it is!”

“It is how it is. And I find it well as it is.”

“Dangling in chains over a waterfall?”

“Dangling in chains over a waterfall.”

“And you wouldn’t want it any other way?”

In that moment their coffee arrived and they began drinking it.

“No, I wouldn’t. My friends often ask, no, _beg_ me to take a break, but I just can’t. Taking a break would require me to stop working and if there is one thing that I hate it's to stop working. There were only a few times where even I recognised I needed a break!” he said.

“Really? When was the last time you took a break?” Thomas asked, concerned.

“Oh, that has to be… I can’t remember. A few good years, though. Believe it or not, there was a time where I let myself be persuaded by people telling me I needed a break! My breaks have become increasingly infrequent… I’m not sure when I’ll take the next one...” he mumbled, a bit more to himself than to Thomas.

“Oh dear, you really should take a break, Alexander. This constant work of yours isn’t healthy, I should know, too much work got me a ticket to the hospital. A costly ticket. James makes sure now that I take a break regularly.”

“James? Who is that?”

“My secretary and best friend of many, many years.”

“He isn’t James Madison by any chance, is he?”

“He is, why do you ask?”

“He and _my_ best friend of many years are together! I haven’t had the chance of meeting him yet and John seems to like to keep him a secret from me. I was almost afraid he only made up someone so I and Angelica would get off his back to finally go get someone!” Alexander laughed, ”I’m glad that’s not the case. Can I ask what he’s like?”

“Haha, sure! James is really a really kind soul, couldn’t bring himself to hurt a fly if you tried to force him to. Kind and caring is the best way to describe him. He’s often sick, though, gets sick easily. Weak immune system since we were kids. Back then I'd made it my duty to take care of him whenever he was sick, it’s coming full circle now, I guess. The best best friend I could ask for, honestly.”

“Ew, stop being so sweet, I can’t stand this much sugar!” Alexander laughed.

“Well, you asked!”

“I didn’t realise how sweetly you’d talk about that! I couldn’t have known! Ew, I’m drowning in sugar!”

“Oh, get over yourself. Just because you throw salt into everything.”

“I’ll let you know I’m made of salt.”

“Pillars of salt and pillars of sugar. Tragic.”

“It’s pillars of sand, not sugar.”

“I’m the sugar, you’re the salt, together we stand on every table at a hotel to sweeten the coffee and salt the eggs and make the breakfast great!”

“That was both the worst and best metaphor for teamwork and/or friendship that I’ve ever heard. I mean, like, in my entire life. It makes sense and doesn’t at the same time. Not too bad for improvisation!”

“Why, thank you!”

“It’s kind of funny how our best friends are together. I don’t know how it’s funny, it just kind of is. It’s also pretty funny how you seem to be able to come up with amazing metaphors on the spot!”

“I dabble in poetry, nothing big. I couldn’t recite anything.” Thomas shrugged his shoulders as though it wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t to him.

“You don’t write it down by any chance, do you?” Alexander asked.

“I do, actually. James always tells me to when I say something out loud, it’s actually become a habit to write it down even if James isn’t around to tell me to write it down.”

“You wouldn’t allow me to read some of it, would you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t believe they’re all that good to begin with. Certainly not worthy enough to be read by someone like yourself.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t trust enough in my abilities as a poet yet to show anyone else who isn’t forced to be around me all the time and hears them when I speak them out loud by default. Even those people shouldn't know of them."

"Alright, fine. I would have loved to read them, though," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If I deem one of them worthy enough I'll give it to you, not before that, though. Best foot forward, after all!" he smiled and Alexander smiled too.

They were already done with their coffees and ordered new ones. They talked well into the evening, even as the sun was now making way for the night they couldn't stop in their conversation. The topics jumped from poetry to politics, to perfumery, to perfection and how overrated and boring it was, to so many more. Only when the shop closed and forced them to leave they didn't, couldn't stop talking. Alexander knew it was a bad idea, but his mind simply said 'screw it, screw you and what you think is good for you when you clearly don't see what actually is good for you!'. He was now extremely dizzy. Not enough to show signs of fainting, but enough to feel close to it. Yet he couldn't, at the same time, find the strength to tell Thomas this and risk ending the conversation there when he was enjoying himself so damn much.

Thomas now followed Alexander, he wanted to walk him home but obviously didn't know the way. The conversation was still going strong and both parties were extremely disappointed when they arrived at their destination.

"Well, this is disappointing... I had a very pleasant even, Thomas, thanks for that. It was certainly a nice surprise!" Alexander smiled.

"It was very nice. Thank you for letting me take you out to coffee."

"Always. This is good-bye for today, hm?"

"I'm afraid so. Shame that such a lovely evening had to come to an end so soon."

"True... I suppose I'll see you around?"

"Definitely! Good-bye!" Thomas said, not expecting being embraced that evening. As luck would have it for him today. He was.  
Alexander was just about to turn around and walk up the stairs to his house, but he turned around in a swift motion and embraced him. Thomas was extremely taken aback by this, but couldn't react to it as Alexander's body went almost limp in his arms. In panicked worry, he tried to hold Alexander upright.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Alexander apologized as Thomas sat him down on the stairs.

"What was that? It looked like you almost fainted!" Thomas held Alexanders shoulder so he may sit properly.

"I'm sorry. I was dizzy half the evening. I didn't think much of it, I'm dizzy a lot lately. I'm sorry for worrying you." he said trying to regain his calm.

"Don't worry about worrying me, you should get yourself to bed immediately. Here I can help you up. Do you want my help walking you into your house? Ah, what am I saying. You almost fainted on me, literally, I am not leaving you to walk up there alone."

"Thank you, Thomas, thank you." Alexander said, Thomas was too close to him, his scent was pulsating around him. His scent was just as worried as Thomas was, it was sweet.

"Come one, up we go," he said as he helped Alexander stand up and walk up the stairs, "Where are your keys? Ah there. I'll open the door for us, wait a second... Here we go. Come on. In we go. Wow, there is a lot of stuff in here. Are those oils? Yes? Wow. Okay, up the stairs with you, come on. Almost there. Five more steps. And we're up. Which room now?"

"Third or fourth on the left, I can't remember. One of them is my study, the other the bedroom. Interchangeable, really." Alexander said, leaning on Thomas for support, which was ironic considering he was the one causing his dizziness in the first place.

"Okay, Third or fourth. Let's try third... Nope, that's a study. Or do you usually have papers lying all around?"

"Like I said, interchangeable. But If there's no bed it's no bedroom."

"Alright, there's no bed. Fourth then. And... Here we go, bedroom. Come on. In you go and on the bed with you." Thomas said as he placed Alexander on his bed.

"Ugh, it's too soft. I knew I shouldn't have had let John pick my mattress."

"It'll do. I hope your work clothes aren't too uncomfortable."

"I always spend the night in them, don't worry."

"I meant for sleeping."

"That too."

"Good night, Alexander." Thomas smiled.

"Good night, Thomas." Alexander returned the smile and waited until Thomas left and he heard the main door close. He waited a minute or so longer, ensuring that Thomas wouldn't be too close to his house anymore.

Immediately he jumped back up, regretting it immediately as dizziness overcame him, but he shook it off. He practically ran down the stairs and out his door to the other side of the street. It was dark out, probably pretty late too, but he didn't care. He had realised something, something important. And he needed to start preparations _now_.

He ran across the street to the other side, ran up the steps of that house and rang the doorbell once, twice, thrice and knocked five times. Finally, he saw the gas lights being turned on and heard someone walk down the stairs inside the house to the door. His nose told him it was John, not James.

Finally, John opened the door.

"Alexander? What are you doing here at this hour? I know you don't sleep, but unlike you, other people have to sleep to stay efficient at work."

"John! I need your help!"

"What do you need?" John asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"A break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat?! Alexander wants a break?! That can't be right! Ha, yes it can! Poor Thoms, Alexander scared him. Why is he so stupid to hug him anyway? Doesn't he know it's not good for him? What will John say about this? The break I mean. Alexander hasn't taken a break in YEARS!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have anything to say about it, please be so kind and put it in the comment section below for me to read. I enjoy reading your comments, believe it or not! They're the fuel that drive this robot to write!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	7. Er hasst der Menschheit ihren Duft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? A new chapter so soon after the last one? I know, I know... I couldn't stop writing, actually when I wrote the last chapter and it was just too long, so I split it up and this is technically the second part, but whatever. You technically get two chapters!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

"What?" John asked, eyes wide, sleep completely gone from them.

"A break, John. I need a break," said Alexander, strangely excited. He hadn't done this in years, hadn't had a break in years.

"A break? Alexander Hamilton, master perfumer who will take a break only when he dies, asks for a break while he is still alive and kicking? Now there's something I never thought I'd get to see. Why are you telling me, though?" John asked.

"No, you misunderstand. Humans."

"What?"

"I need a break from humans, humanity. Everything ever made or touched by humans. I need a break from it."

"How will you do that?" John asked, raising his left brow in confusion and surprise.

"I know a spot. But I'll need someone to look after the shop while I'm gone," he said, a sheepish smile coming to his lips as he looked at John.

"Oh no! I am not going to do that again! Last time was the worst!" John exclaimed.

"Then at least help me find someone who will!" Alexander said, pleading.

"Ok, ok, fine. For how long?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"For how long will you take this break?"

"I don't know... Maybe three weeks, maybe three months. There is no way for me to know." Alexander said in thought.

"For three _months_?! Alexander, you must be joking! I know Angelica and I always wanted you to take a break, but we never expected you to take more than a week! I didn't know you take breaks that last _months_!" John exclaimed, outraged.

"Three months is the longest they've ever lasted. Please, John, I haven't had a break like this in years, it shows how much I need it now!" he pleaded.

John sighed, scratching the back of his head at his friend. He wasn't joking, as much a John wanted him to be. Damn it.

"Ok, fine. I'll see what I can do. I'll get van Steuben into this. Maybe Angelica, too. Heck maybe _I'll_ do a week or two." he gave in.  
Alexander grinned excitedly and jumped at his friend to hug him.

"Oh, thank you, John! You're the greatest! Has anyone ever told you how great you are?" he exclaimed, pressing his friend against him in a warm embrace.

"I have to be. A Mother Hen has to look after their Baby Chick, after all! Uff... Alexander... Alexander, I can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry!" he let him go and smiled, "Thank you, you're the best."

"Don't mention it. When will you leave?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. Please tell me as soon as you get someone to look after the shop, yes?"

"If I start the week, you can leave immediately for your break," John said, smiling.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course, but you owe me big time for this"

"I'll look after your turtles when you take a break, alright?"

"Deal. Now go and prepare for your damn break. It's about time you took one. And I don't want to see you again before you're not completely rested! Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother! I shall heed your wise words."

"You better. Now, go and let me sleep. I'm tired. Unlike you, I work worse without sleep. You're a paradox is what you are." he said, yawning and walking back inside.

"Good night, John!" said Alexander as he hurried back to his own home to start preparing.

"Good night, Alex..." said John as he closed the door and made his way up. At the top of the stairs stood James, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who was that? A friend?"

"It was Alexander. Just the most surprising thing happened, you won't guess it!" John laughed as he walked up the stairs and hugged James, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hamilton? What happened? What did he want?" James asked, yawning.

"A break! Can you believe it? As long as I've known Alexander, he has never taken a break, I have to sneak sleeping pills into his damn drinks so he finally sleeps! I have to make sure he eats and drinks regularly. I have his damn schedule memorised to the last second for him because he can't remember anything due to his work! And now he finally ceases our worries and takes a break! Angelica and I - mostly I - have tried to get him to take a break for YEARS now! And now he finally decides he needs one!" John exclaimed, leading James back to their shared bedroom.

"And Thomas calls _me_ a mother hen." James chuckled.

"Funny, that's what Alex keeps calling me. We're two mother hens watching over their baby chicks, it seems." John laughed, laying James down on the bed and lying down himself, pulling the covers over them and snuggling up to him.

"How long will he take a break for? I heard you being outraged at the length, but I didn't catch it." James asked.

"Probably three months. He says he doesn't know it himself," he answered.

"Who takes a break for three months?" James frowned.

"The guy who never takes a break does." he chuckled.

"We're going to take a break soon, too, yes?" James asked, snuggling closer to John and sighing at his warmth.

"Why 'soon'?"

"I don't want you to do like Hamilton and overwork yourself. I couldn't stand to see that."

"Don't worry, I won't. Haha, now we see who's the bigger mother hen, hm?"

"Shut up." he pouted and buried his face into John's chest.

"Don't worry. I couldn't stand to see you overworked or sick either. It breaks my heart when I see you're sick." John said and felt James smiling against his chest and he smiled, too.

"Go to sleep." James chuckled.

"Good night. Love you!" John smiled, kissing James' forehead lovingly, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer.

"Love you too." James yawned. Soon, both were fast asleep in the embrace of the other, dreaming just the sweetest things.

***

There was a knock on Alexander's door and Alexander rushed down the stairs to open it. He had just finished his preparations and was just about ready to go, he just needed the 'go ahead' from John.

"Yes?" he said as he opened the door, "Ah, John! Hello! Come in, if you can!"

"Can't. Your shop opens in an hour, right?" John smiled.

"What. Do you mean I can start the break _today_?! Don't you have work?" Alexander asked, surprised.

"I don't. Not this week, and not the next. My boss found out that I had too many hours and gave me the next two weeks vacation, seeing as he doesn't need me planning anything in that time as I'm well ahead of my work." John laughed.

"Ha, sounds about right. I still can't believe you'd sacrifice your free time for me!" Alexander smiled and hugged John quickly.

"I know, I know. I'm the best. Throw a parade, won't you? I'll need your keys for the shop. Nothing changed in your shop that I should be aware of, yes?"

"Of course, here you go. No, nothing much changed, just that the money now goes half into the usual box under the counter and half into a brown box in the storage in the back at the end of the day. For safety reasons. The brown box is hidden under the... under... what was it... under the business perfumes! Yes, that was it. You should have no problem finding it!" he smiled and John shook his head.

"Alright. I'll get going. You get going on your break! Knowing you, you spent the whole night preparing for it! When I come back from _your_ work I don't want to see you still here! Understood?" he asked.

"Yes, mother, I understand you want me no longer in your house." he chuckled.

"I don't want you to die of lack of sleep and by overworking yourself. Now go, before I change my mind about filling in for your stupid ass!" he laughed, before starting to go.

"Of course, mother! You won't see me for a while! Hope you won't miss me too much!" he yelled after him.

"I won't!" John yelled back, laughing, and walking away to Alexander's shop.

Alexander could jump in excitement. He'd get a break from humanity. _Finally!_ , his mind cried, _Finally a break from humanity! If it were me, I would never go back to it! Freedom from it at last!_

He hated it, but his mind was right. He needed a damn break from humanity. Needed to get away from it. Humanity and its ugly features and voice and scent. Nothing offended his nose more than humanity.  
He hated breaks, he loved to work, he hated humanity. He hated humanity more than he loved to work. He had to take a break from it. His schedule - thank all gods known to man that John existed to remind him of it - had forced him to stop the breaks from humanity altogether. Those were the only breaks he could tolerate. He didn't take a break just for the sake of taking a break. No, he needed to take a break from _something_. Something that wasn't necessarily work, as he loved it. But he hated humanity, couldn't stand it, and thus once upon a dreary night decided he needed a break from it.

He remembered it, shockingly enough, as though it was yesterday when in reality it was so many years ago. He had just begun to learn how to turn things into oils that he could then turn into perfumes. He had had a lot of contact with other humans, trying to find people who'd willingly stick around to test all of his creations and then someone to promote his perfumes to the public and then again someone who would sell him a shop to sell them in. It was absolute hell, those first three years and six and a half months, give or take a day or two. He had hated the people he had had to work with so much that one night he had decided to leave it all, he had been about to give up.

' _Screw the people I have to work with. Screw my dreams, they aren't worth it if I have to work with those people. Screw perfumery, I will never be able to turn it into a profitable profession. Screw humanity. Screw them all._ ', he had thought,

He had just about had it with it all. And that night, so many, many years ago, he simply left. Packed some essentials like a blanket, food, water, a bag and some money for the way. He hadn't even had bothered to pack an extra pair of clothes. He had just gone on his way, away from humanity. His nose had guided him. He had never stayed in one place too long, it still reeked of humans.  
It had taken him five days to travel to a certain spot that had become his sanctuary. A hole under a tree on a tall hill, just big enough to fit him and his few belongings he bothered to take with him. That very spot had been untouched by humans, except for himself, but he couldn't smell himself at all.

That place had become his sanctuary and he had stayed there for two weeks. He had loved every second of it. It had made him think, had let him sleep without worry or obligations. He had loved it, had adored it, still did. This place had made him think, had given him reasons to hope. His hope grew with every single day, with every single second he had stayed there, and soon, it was enough hope to turn into determination and spite. 

He went back after those two weeks, to the surprise of everyone who noticed him gone. Everyone had just assumed Alexander hadn't been able to stand the pressure put on him and had just moved on with their lives. Imagine their surprise when they saw him walking through the doors - might I add, unwashed and dirty - and starting to work like nothing had happened.

That had been the first time he had taken a break from humanity. From that day on he took breaks only from humanity every couple of months when he couldn't stand it any longer. He cherished those breaks, as he didn't technically count them as such. His logic was that he didn't take a proper break until he took one from his work. And that would never happen, he knew it. Other people take breaks from work, he takes them from humanity.

It was merely an ugly side-effect of those breaks that he couldn't get any work done. But he was willing to postpone his work for a short while and then immediately get back to it as soon as he returned.  
He was so excited to leave. He ran up to his bedroom where he had left his packed things to wait for John, grabbed the bag in which his things were, and left. He didn't remember if he even locked the door, but he couldn't care less at that point. He ran down the streets, he ran and ran. He had closed his eyes. He had had his eyes closed all those years ago, too. Every time he had taken a break from humanity he hadn't ever opened is eyes. To this day he had never even seen his sanctuary. He simply couldn't spoil this place further by taking it in with his eyes. He wanted to keep it untouched at least by some senses.  
He let his nose guide him, guide him through the masses of people busy on the streets and buzzing around like bees. Guiding him across the city and out of it. Guiding him through the unseen paths, guiding him across hills and meadows. Guiding him miles upon miles upon miles. He never grew tired of walking. He couldn't. He knew the way by heart, he could fall asleep right there and he trusted his nose and feet to lead him safely to his sanctuary.

The closer he came, the giddier he became. He was so excited. He walked day and night, only stopped when his stomach begged him and his legs almost gave out. He avoided every human he could smell from a mile away. He didn't come across many, thankfully. The air was clear and clean and breathable without the distractions of humanity. He smelled the fresh air, the sand and dirt and stones and pebbles beneath his feet. The ants and their complex tunnel systems reaching over three feet into the ground. He could smell the queen and the eggs she gave birth to. He smelled the fungus growing out of some of the ants, turning them mindless and forcing them out of the colony to spread it.

He could smell the birds in their nest two miles on the right of him and their eggs. He could smell a larger bird, a falcon, attack them and the eggs falling to the ground and shattering, killing what was inside, the small bird embryos lying there, in the heat of the sun.  
He could smell the fox three miles north from him and the worm in its stomach. He smelled the blood running from the foxes right eye from an injury. He could smell the trees around him, some healthy and blooming, some carrying diseases and slowly dying from the inside out.

There were so many things he could smell, but there was still this nagging scent of humanity that wouldn't leave him alone. It was there, in the back of his mind, in his nose. Not faint enough to ignore, oh no. He needed to get away from it. Get away from it. Now.  
His pace sped up considerably, he was almost running. His eyes were still closed, he couldn't see a thing. If anyone else had been with him they would have worried that he would trip over a stone or stick and fall and break something. That couldn't happen to him, not ever. His nose lead him too well for that, guided him too well. He smelled every stick and stone and pebble and grain of sand even in ten miles, in twenty, in thirty miles before it became faint. He couldn't trip.  
The days were too long, the nights too short. The heat of the summer sun beat down on him as though he was a misbehaving child deserving of punishment. He bravely fought against it, however. The heat of the sun would not cost him his break from humanity. No way, no how.

It took him eight days and nights of almost non-stop walking to reach his sanctuary, and once he found it he ran up the hill and almost threw himself into the hole in his excitement. He situated himself, putting three blankets and a pillow in the hole for comfort and curled himself up in them, enjoying the peace. It felt as though he was the only human on this Earth, and that would have been fine. He loved it, being away from humanity. Being able to breathe without the constant ugly scent of humans bombarding him with every breath he took. He loved it. 

And he never wanted to leave.

***

"What a day." John sighed, exhausted, as he closed the door to the shop behind himself and locked it. He didn't understand how Alexander could interact with so many customers a day and keep his cool around the extra stupid ones, then go home and spend the whole night working on new creations. How did he do that without breaking? It was a mystery to John.

"John? What are you doing here? Where is Alexander?" came a voice from beside him. He turned to the voice, it was Angelica.

"Hello, Angelica. You won't guess what happened," he said, smiling at her.

"Alexander fell asleep again?" she offered.

"He's taking a break!" he smiled.

There was a pause as Angelica's eyes widened.

"What?! How?! How did you get him to take a break?! Tell me this instant!" she demanded, shocked and surprised.

"I didn't get him to do it, he decided so himself! Can you believe it? I couldn't when he told me! By the way, Angelica. I wanted to ask you if you could fill in a week or two for Alexander until I find someone to do it for the rest of the time." he asked.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do this month anyway. When will he come back?"

"Probably in around three months."

"Three MONTHS?!"

"I know, right! I reacted the same way!"

"Just... How would he manage to hold out for three months? He doesn't even hold out a day of not working!"

"I have no idea. He said he did this already a couple of times, where he stayed away for a long time. He said three months was the longest he ever stayed away. I'm filling in this week for him, could you do next week? Maybe then I can get a hold of someone willing to do it for the remaining month and a half." he said.

"I can do that. I'll come here on your last day, then you can show me how it's done, deal?"

"Deal." he agreed.

"Hey, isn't that Thomas Jefferson over there?" she pointed towards a man, obviously Thomas, who was walking away from the shop, "I could have sworn he was on his way here. He just suddenly turned around."

"Maybe he wanted to Alexander but saw me here and put two and two together?"

"He probably got five out of it the way he looked at us, I bet." she shook her head, "Anyway, I gotta go. Peggy needs help writing her essay for college. I let you hold me here for far too long! See you around, John!" she said and waved as she ran off.

"See you around!" he waved back and begun walking home. This would become a stressful week for him. Spending his vacation time wisely as always. At least he always got to see James at the end and beginning of each day. He thanked all gods known to man for his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was certainly a thing! I love James and John, can you tell? I really love them.  
> Alexander is taking a break, hm? From humanity, too! Wish I could do that, actually. Would be a nice break. I mean humanity kind of sucks, I'll give Alexander that. Well, most of it does... 
> 
> Anyway! I do hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Leave opinions, thoughts and review in the comment section below and enjoy your life!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	8. Es lässt die Wut den Duft verderben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter! Please enjoy this.
> 
> Oh dear, this was a lot of work. I do hope you guys enjoy this one. The first half is mostly dialogue, the second half has none of that.

"Thomas? Thomas, where are you going? Your work isn't done." James said as Thomas walked by his table as he organised some papers.

"I'm going to visit Alexander. I believe he may be sick. He wasn't at work yesterday." Thomas said, his voice clearly expressing his worry.

"Thomas, don't worry. He's not sick." James told him and Thomas stopped dead in his tracks.

"He's not? What a relief. Why wasn't he at work? Something happened in his family or-"

"He's taking a break." James interrupted.

"A break? Alexander told me he doesn't take breaks." Thomas frowned.

"Yeah, he doesn't. At least according to John. John told me that as long as he had known Hamilton he had never seen him take a break. Everyone was surprised as he decided to take one. John, me, Angelica when John told her, now you." he explained.

"You didn't happen to catch for how long he'll be gone, did you?" Thomas asked.

"About three months, give or take." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Months? Did you say three _months_?! No! You can't tell me I won't see him for another three months!" Thomas exclaimed, outraged.

"Hey, we were all pretty shocked when we heard that. But seriously, can you blame him? Years upon years of non-stop working. I think if anyone deserves a break like that, it's him. His work ethic is more unhealthy than yours, Thomas. Give the man a break." James said, going back to organising the papers.

"Three months... For three months I won't see him... Or... John didn't tell you _where_ Alexander wanted to take that break, did he?" he asked.

"No, he didn't. I don't think he- Aaaand he's gone," said James as he realised Thomas had run out of the room at this point.

"Why does no one listen to me?" he asked himself as he stood up and locked Thomas' office for him, going back to finish his own work. He wanted to go home to John as soon as possible.

Thomas meanwhile was running to Alexander's shop. If his logic was at all correct then John would be there. And if his legs were really as long as everyone claimed they were he would be able to make it just in time to meet John as he'd be closing up for the day. Thomas had the closing times of Alexander's shop already burned in his memory.

He did arrive just in time as John stepped out of the door to lock it to go home. John looked up just in time to be startled by Thomas' sudden appearance.

"GAH! Mr Jefferson! What are you doing here? You startled me!" John complained.

"You don't happen to know where Alexander is, do you?" Thomas asked.

"He's taking a break. Shocking, I know!" he said, but Thomas shook his head.

"I know that much, but where did he go?" he asked again and John could see confusion and a bit of fear in his eyes along with anger.

"If I knew that, I tell you, I'd not be here, but checking up on him, because I know for a fact he did not pack enough food, water or money to last him three months. But he didn't tell me, and I forgot to ask. I'm as clueless as you are, Mr Jefferson. And I really wish I weren't." John sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just hope he comes back early."

"Wonderful, you did absolutely nothing to make me feel better about this." Thomas glared.

"Uhm... Sorry? I, uh... Okay, why are you glaring at me like that?" John said, uncomfortable under Thomas' glare. He had to get out of there immediately.

"No reason," he huffed, "Sorry to have inconvenienced you. I'll be on my way."

He then left, leaving a confused, and slightly terrified John Laurens standing there, wondering what had just happened.

"What the... Why the fuck was he glaring at me like I just killed his mother? I hope James has some kind of answer for this. He knows the guy best." John shook his head in disbelief as he started to walk home. He hoped that James was home already, otherwise he'd have to wait who knows how long for him to come home and he did not want to wait today.

He still hadn't gotten word back from van Steuben if he would be able to fill in the rest of Alexander's vacation. Should he write another letter? Should he wait just another day? Letters usually travelled faster than this today, not like they did years ago.

John shook his head. He was almost back home, he would soon see James again. That was always the best parts of the day. When he got to spend time with him. John smiled at the mere thought of it. He simply couldn't wait to get home! 

"JOHN! John!" he heard James' lovely voice from behind him. He turned around and was suddenly hugged. 

"James!" John beamed and hugged back. They pulled apart slightly, only to kiss each other lovingly.

"Glad I left the office early today! How was your day, love?" James asked, pressing their foreheads together and smiling.

"Ugh, awful without you, let me tell you. Let's get home. What about your day?" he replied and James nodded and they started to walk together, hands intertwined and gently rocking back and forth between the two.

"A regular one. Thomas ignores his work, as always lately. Not surprising, really." James sighed at the thought of his best friend (and boss).

"Speaking of Thomas. What is up with him? When I was locking up shop he came up to me and asked where Alex was. I said he's taking a break, but that I don't know where, and he glared at me like I killed his mother! What's up with that?" he asked and James frowned.

"Not the first time this has happened." he admitted.

"Really? When did it happen last?" John asked.

"Well... I can't remember how long ago it was, but I have seen him in that state only when he is... in love. More like obsessive over someone. If he can't see the person, or knows he won't see them for a longer time he... It's hard to explain properly... Well, he gets angry at the slightest provocation and turns violent at the next second. Believe me, you don't want to be around him when that happens. Usually, he aims away from people, but his punches and vases can and will hit you eventually the longer you're around him." James explained. John's expression grew worried.

"Please tell me you don't know that from personal experience. Or so help me I will kill him, no matter what it would cost me!" John exclaimed in worry, but James shook his head and squeezed John's hand.

"Don't worry. Neither punch nor vase ever hit me, I can dodge them. John Adams, however... Wasn't as lucky back then. The guy landed in the hospital and barely got his face back to normal after that. Shards stuck everywhere, broken nose, it looked positively disgusting. Well, I learned to never let anyone near Thomas without me in the room ever again when he's 'in love' with someone." James shook his head and John sighed in relief.

"How do you manage to be around something like that?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I could ask the same about you and Hamilton." James mused.

"The difference is, my dearest James, that _you_ know Thomas since childhood and I know Alex for about six years, soon to be seven. You likely know why you stuck around. My situation shall forever remain a mystery, especially to myself." John grinned and pecked James' cheek.

"I suppose I do. You know Thomas had always taken care of me when I was sick as a child. I believe I am repaying him for his kindness by taking care of him when he overworks himself. Or of his work when he is once again 'in love' with someone." James sighed and leaned on John's shoulder. He was tired and couldn't wait to go to bed early and cuddle with John in bed.

"I guess it never really worked out when he fell in love, hm?" he asked and James looked at the ground, frowning.

"Worse, actually. Everyone Thomas 'falls in love' with... gets... hurt at some point. It's even worse for those who reciprocated his emotions. Some of those were suddenly just gone as if they had never existed in the first place. Some were kidnapped, tortured brutally, some were even murdered! It's like a curse! And yet... Thomas can easily fall in love time after time again. But no wonder he's so obsessive over those he falls in love with." James explained with a quiet, small voice. John was surprised, horrified even.

He couldn't imagine, didn't even _want_ to imagine any of those things happening to his James, his dearest James. They were in front of their house now. John noticed how James was trembling and he turned to face him and placed his other hand into his and squeezed both gently and reassuringly.

"Hey, hey. What is it, James? Are you all right?" he asked softly, then silently panicked when he saw tears escaping James eyes ad rolling down his cheeks.

"James, what's wrong?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone, even though he was much more so.

"I- I couldn't imagine... I couldn't imagine that happening to you. I couldn't live without you. I don't think I could survive without you!" James exclaimed, close to tears, but holding it in. John frowned and kissed his forehead, squeezing his hand reassuringly again.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I couldn't live without you either." he whispered softly.

"But... What if-" James started, but John interrupted him.

"No what if's. You know I love you too much to be the first to die. And I'll find a way to dance around death, you'll see." John smiled softly at James and pressed their foreheads together.

"You dance around death instead of with it. Somehow that's funny to me." James giggled.

John smiled and let go of James and unlocked the door to their house. They walked inside and agreed that neither of them were hungry and that they would go to bed immediately. John and James were cuddling in bed and both half asleep twenty minutes later. The last thought John had before falling asleep was about how lucky he was to have found James. He was truly a lucky soul.

***

Alexander laid in the hole under the tree. He wasn't lonely, he wasn't cold. He was at peace with himself and the world. He smiled and sighed. This is what he had needed for so long. No humans, just him and pure scent in the darkness of the hole. He hadn't opened his eyes and knew he wouldn't open them for the rest of his break.

He studied the scents around him in greatest possible detail, taking them all in in their most uncorrupted form. No human scent to corrupt them, not even his own did so.

The hole was deep within the hill, somewhere under the giant tree. He leaned against his favourite wall, which was adorned with hundreds of roots, think and thick, soft and hard. He could smell how deep these roots went, each one taking a different path. Some stayed together in a group while others distanced themselves from them and avoided all contact if possible. It was almost as though each root wasn't just part of one thing, but merely individuals working and existing for one thing. The tree.

It's scent allowed him insight into its character. It was never once satisfied with what it had, couldn't allow itself to become satisfied with it because that meant death. It worked day and night to digs its roots deeper into the earth to gather more water and nutrients for itself to grow and grow even bigger, grow more and longer branches and more leaves to catch more sunlight to help it grow again in this complex process that was wholly its own.

It was an old tree, he knew that. It was old and big and great and healthy and he had never once seen it, but knew from the scent of its roots, its leaves, its branches, its bark. He knew it all from its scent and he loved how that made him feel. Often he forgot how much power he had with his unusual ability. 

He scooted closer to the wall of roots, pressing his body closer to it, burying his nose into it and breathing in only their scents. It was great. It made him remember the exact reason why he became a perfumer in the first place.

He loved these deep scents only he could smell and perceive and hated the fact that only he could do so. He hated how obvious each of those scents were to him while others couldn't even hope to perceive them. He hated that only he and his nose were able to experience this great world of scent and how he could not share his delight and experience with anyone else, for no one else could experience them. He had thought for the longest time that he would have to live with the tormenting knowledge that he couldn't share this amazing world with anyone for forever.

Then he had discovered perfumery. The art of extracting the scent of a being in its purest, most concentrated form. Suddenly he had been shown a way to share the scents no one else could perceive, with those exact people. He had been so amazed by it and had immediately begun training. Well, almost immediately.

At first, no one had wanted to teach him that art. No one wanted a nobody from nowhere with no name to call his own. Not until one had taken pity on him and took him in and turned him into their apprentice. Alexander was ever grateful for that. 

It hadn't taken him long to go from apprentice to master, even surpassing the one who taught him by miles. While his teacher had been proud of that - having turned a street rat into a master perfumer - had clearly been able to smell the jealousy - tinged with guilt for feeling it - in the man's scent. His teacher had known there was no use in jealousy or envy, especially since it was Alexander.

His teacher was the only one whom Alexander had ever told the full extent of his unusual sense of smell. The man had not believed him for a second at first. Alexander had tried to convince him by describing the basement down to the smallest detail possible, which had had his teacher raise an eyebrow because Alexander had never once been inside the basement. He hadn't been allowed there. He couldn't have entered it either as there were six locks on it with six separate keys which were hidden all over the house.

Now, Alexander had known were those keys had been hidden, their scents had practically screamed in his face for his attention the first time he had stepped into the house. He had always ignored them, out of respect to his teacher. But he hadn't needed the keys to know exactly what was in the basement and where. His nose hadn't ever been exactly quiet about these things.

His teacher had then, initially to prove his point, had Alexander go into the basement and fetch him a certain scent of which he had owned only his smallest bottle full of. He had put a blindfold on Alexander as well as closed all windows to force any light out and leave the basement in pitch black darkness. He had then instructed Alexander to go fetch the scent and had forbidden him to touch anything other than the bottle.

He had given Alexander ten minutes to find it. Alexander's nose had found it immediately and his legs took him forty-five seconds to retrieve it from the far back of the basement while avoiding the shelves where all the other scents stood on in glass bottles, some small, some big.

This had convinced his teacher of his ability and from then on he had given Alexander full access to the basement at any time except night on weekends and the entirety of Sunday. No one had been allowed into the basement then.

Sadly his teacher had died quite some time ago, but not without promising Alexander all that he had owned. Every bottle, every book that was in the house and the house itself. Everything that was in and around the house was then Alexander's. He had lived in there for the next year until he felt properly prepared to start his own shop.

Oh, those were memories! He still had every book his teacher had given him, still owned every damn bottle out of his teacher's house. He really was thankful for that man's pity.

He sighed again into the wall of roots he buried his head into. Oh, how he never wanted to leave this place. If he could he wanted to die in it. Perhaps even in that very moment. Die and never have to face humanity again. Humanity and its ugly features and its uglier scent. Ugly and disgusting and vile and cruel. But he knew he would have to leave his hole at some point or another. While he was sure he could survive it in there, he was also sure John would flip out if he didn't come back after three months.

'I should have just abandoned my shop this time. But then again, I wouldn't want John to be worried and then for James to worry for John and Thomas worry for James. Too many people would be left worried. Oh, Angelica too, of course. That's it. Four people would be worried if I abandoned my shop without a word. I really shouldn't.', he thought and sighed and smiled and felt the wall of roots up and down.

He would be so dirty once he leaves his hole, but at that very point in time, he did not care if he got dirty. He didn't care about anything in the world. John left his mind and did James and Thomas and Angelica. They all left his mind and left him in his wonderful world. A world of scent, unseen by all but him, of which he was a happy inhabitant. He loved this world. He never wanted to leave it and he hurried away every thought proclaiming he would have to at some point give his world up again for the cruelty of humanity. 

For now, he let himself dream. Dream without seen pictures, but galaxies of scent he intended to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love writing James and John. They're adorable. 
> 
> The second part (Alexander's) was extremely hard for me to write. These before past tense things are just so hard to keep track of. Ugh. I don't even know what it's called. Don't worry, I'm well aware that I did quite a few mistakes there. Oh well.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this, please come back to the next chapter.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and a few Comments!
> 
> See ya!


	9. Erster Krieg der Düfte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wonderful dream, am I right? Haha, of course I am!Yeah, the dream might be a tad weird, but I enjoyed writing it! I wrote this in one go and skipped editing (it's late, I wanna sleep). But I didn't want to wait till tomorrow, and I didn't want you to wait till tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alexander looked around himself. He was surrounded by nothing or something. He couldn't tell, but everything felt so wrong. Everything he could see didn't have the scent it was supposed to have. The lake to his left smelt like earthworms instead of water, the ground smelt of dead plants, but wasn't dead at all. He was so confused. Why did nothing smell like it was supposed to?

He decided to move around. He examined the lake more closely, smelled it again and again. And its scent changed from smelling like earthworms to old shoes, to hot iron and then to dead maggots, rotting away in the sun. He frowned and stepped back when it suddenly smelt like... Thomas Jefferson? How did a lake smell like this man? He turned around, in his panic he tried to run away, but hit a tree instead. Where did this tree come from? And how did Alexander not smell it behind him? Then a wave of scent hit him from the tree, Aaron Burr's scent. Alexander's panic grew more and he tried to run again, only to be stopped by a hedge that also smelled like Aaron Burr.

The hedge somehow grew taller and closer. Alexander felt something thin and long feel its way up his leg. It was a vine from the hedge and he stomped on it to make it go away. He stared at the hedge with panicked eyes, he was terrified. He turned around again to run away, but the lake was in his way. It was so much closer than before. Suddenly the water of the lake grew like waves, the scent of it intensifying. It loomed over Alexander intimidatingly. He turned around, and the hedge had grown just as high as the water and came closer still.

The water did the same, growing higher and higher, closer and closer. Alexander almost couldn't breathe, the hedge, Aaron, was pressing into him from the front, while the water, Thomas, was pressing into him from the back and their scents were so awfully intense, so awfully overwhelming. He felt like he was going to die. He couldn't breathe anymore. He couldn't breathe! Yet, the scents continued to overwhelm him, to grow more and more intense.

He felt the vines from the hedge grab him around the waist to pull him even closer to it. The water somehow did the same, trying to pull Alexander closer to it. Why did they do this? Why did both try to pull him closer? He tried to breathe, but all he could feel was the two beings pull him closer, overwhelm him with their scents and they would hardly let him breathe.

He was just about to give up when suddenly the water seemed to have become stronger, its scent, Thomas' scent, had grown ever more intense and it pulled Alexander harder and eventually managed to pull him inside it. Alexander couldn't breathe, he was surrounded by this awful (amazing, wonderful, overwhelming, marvellous) scent and he couldn't breathe. He struggled against something. Something was holding him in place, wouldn't let him go. He needed to breathe, but there was only this scent. Oh, this scent. Alexander's face grew red. 

This scent. Oh, this amazing, wonderful, glorious scent. He was drowning in it. He wasn't allowed to breathe anything but that amazing scent. Oh, that scent! It drowned him in it, drowned him in this beautiful scent. Oh, the longer Alexander drowned, the less he struggled, and the gentler the scent became, caressing his face, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his abdomen, his inner thighs, and it stopped there, never daring further than that. But Alexander found himself wanting just that. The scent - oh, this glorious scent! - was careful, too careful, much too careful. Alexander shivered. He didn't mind drowning anymore if the scent would just caress him further than that. Oh please, caress him further than that. But it wouldn't. It was too careful. As though it didn't want to offend him. Oh please. Just please, do just that. Please, just a little further. He wanted to beg but found he couldn't even open his mouth. He breathed through his nose this scent, oh, and it overwhelmed him. It was torturous how careful it was.

Suddenly, a vine swooshed through the water and grabbed Alexander around the waist and yanked him out of his tormentingly careful prison. Instead, he was introduced to a new prison within the hedge. This prison, this scent, it wasn't careful like the other. It wasn't soft. It caressed Alexander everywhere, didn't stop at any point to take him into consideration, did never stop. All the while it overwhelmed him with its scent, Aaron's scent, and he almost begged for more, even though it hurt. Nothing in the world would ever be as overwhelming as what happened next.

The water, Thomas' scent, intruded through the hedge to grab Alexander, but the vines had anticipated the attack, pulling Alexander in deeper, the water still following until the vines, for some reason, couldn't carry Alexander any further and had to stop and face the water, which grabbed Alexander and tried to pull him to it. 

_No!_ , Alexander gasped as the two fought for him. Suddenly, he was let go and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see the hedge and the lake fight each other, the water drowning the roots of the hedge, while the vines slapped against the water and thickened and turned into one to act as a barrier against it. He wanted to scream, scream for it to stop, for them to stop, but nothing came out of his mouth. No sound escaped him, could escape him. 

Then, suddenly, the two forces, the water and thickened vines brought each other to the ground in their fight, falling on top of Alexander's head. The last thing he heard was a loud BANG!

And then everything went black.

***

Alexander jumped up, hitting his head against the rock of the cave and gasped for air. He greedily breathed in air into his lungs like a thirsty dog drank water for the first time in weeks. His heart beat incredibly fast, he was dizzy and almost blacked out. He had to reassure himself that nothing bad happened. Nothing had hurt him, nothing was there to harm him. Whatever bad things he may have seen in that dream was not and never reality. He shook his head, trying to get the dream out of his head. Not the images, there was nothing frightening about them, but the scents. Oh gosh, the scents were awful.

Alexander had never had a dream where what he smelled in his dream wasn't what he saw. If he saw a bird in his dream, it would smell like a bird. If he saw a cloud in his dream, it would smell like a cloud. If he saw a rose in his dream, it would smell like a rose. Never before did what he saw not smell like it. Never before did things smell like humans, not even once. Something was incredibly wrong. He shivered. He didn't realise how cold it was until now. He could feel his warm breath. He smelled his shoes that lay away from him. They smelled about two months older than before. Alexander frowned. He would have to go back soon. Perhaps even that day. Oh, what a horrible way to end his break, but he'd promised John he wouldn't stay away for more than three months.

Oh dear. Oh dear. What a horrible, dreadful dream. Why did he dream that? Why did they fight each other? Why did the scents fight each other? Why did each try to drown him within them? Why did they do what they did? Alexander didn't understand. Why would his mind have the scents of these men fight? 

Alexander felt something on his cheek. He touched it with his right hand. Water. Tears? Was he crying? Alexander smelled the air around him. Everything was like it was before. The roots were where they were before, each loose rock in the cave was where it was before. His belongings were where they were before. Only an animal died somewhere in the ground below him. A mole. Its body would now be rotting away in the ground. The maggots would have something to eat then. He could already imagine them crawling inside the mole, eating it from the inside out. Good thing it was dead, that process would have been very painful otherwise.

He sighed. He didn't want to return home, but he feared that he had to. He had to return to his work. That was the only thing he was looking forward to, but he hated everything else. He would have to return to humanity, and that was what he didn't like, at all. Oh, how he hated humanity.

But now, he feared the arrival of another problem. Aaron and Thomas. He was now more sensitive to the scents of humanity, which would only mean that their scents would only overwhelm him more. He feared that these two men would want to be the first one's to greet him. Oh dear, no. Even if he only met John or Angelica first, it would be enough for him to fall to the ground. Oh, he dreaded that. 

He sighed once more. He made himself ready to leave, though he decided he wouldn't leave until evening. Whatever that horrible dream had meant - he now thought perhaps it was his fear that he'd be much more overwhelmed thanks to his new sensitivity to human scent - he had to forget it ever happened. Not so hard for someone who forgets nigh everything, you say? Oh no, this dream would haunt him for quite some time, perhaps even repeat itself. Every time he dreamed something frightening it would stay with him, stick around his mind. He cursed that he had no say in what he forgot and what he kept in his mind forever.

What would John say? He wondered. He would probably insist that the dream was nothing to worry about. He always claimed that your own mind can't hurt you to the point to where it becomes unbearable. Oh, he should have been in Alexander's mind ten years ago, that would have proven him wrong. But, alas, Alexander didn't mind that John wasn't aware of that. It relieved him more than anything. He wouldn't want his best friend to have had a mind that tortured him to the point of almost breaking. No, it was enough that he had experienced something along those lines. It was enough experience for both of them. Thinking of John made him wonder how James was. Alexander knew, from the scent that came from John and Jame's house every once in a while (quite often actually, though it has decreased as of lately), that James was very sickly. He wondered how John could handle always taking care of someone. First Alexander, then James. And let's not forget his job as a secretary. John may think Alexander doesn't know who he works for, and he hadn't until that party. He always smelled this other person on John, someone who was almost always near him and thus close enough to have their scent lingering on him. Alexander had deduced a long time ago that this scent belonged to John's boss, because John had said once that he worked a lot around his boss, always near him because you could never know when he might need something. He had never smelled that scent before, until the party. Now he knew exactly who John's boss was. But hey, if John didn't want him to know - for whatever reason - Alexander would pretend like he still doesn't.

Alexander, while preparing for his leave, thought about what was on his mind during his break. He had invented a good three dozen new perfumes in his head - and wrote them down immediately - and he couldn't wait to actually make them. He was excited, as excited as a child. No, even more excited than that. At least he had something to look forward to.

Evening came much too soon for his tastes. But alas, he started his journey back home.

He still hadn't opened his eyes once.

***

"I don't care that his break isn't over yet. I NEED to see him!" Thomas exclaimed, glaring at John.

He had made it his routine that he would check Alexander's shop every single day after work to see if he finally returned. But no. Every single day it was not him. Instead, it was John for the first week, then a woman called Angelica, then a man who didn't introduce himself and just ignored him. Today it was John and the other man. John had just been about to thank the other man for agreeing to help when Thomas had arrived.

"Look. I don't know where he is, no one does. I'm about as anxious as you about this. But threatening me, or Angelica, or my friend here will not make him come back home faster." John sighed. He was so done with Thomas.

"I don't believe you! He must have told you or SOMEONE where he went! In case of an emergency, or whatever. You HAVE to know something!" he yelled. Passerby's looked at him strangely and shook their head at him. No one seemed to recognise who he was.

"You know what? He actually did tell me something." John glared back at Thomas.

"What did he tell you?" Thomas asked angrily.

"That he was going to a break in a spot untouched by humans. A break from humanity." John said, glaring at Thomas, whose glare just increased.

"That doesn't help me!" he yelled at him.

"That's all I know. If you would excuse me." John said and left, the other man left soon after that.

Thomas glared after John until the man disappeared from his sight.

A place untouched by humans. Ridiculous. Thomas scoffed at the idea. There was no such thing. Humans have settled down everywhere. There wasn't one spot untouched by humans. John must have been lying to him, that bastard! How dare he lie to him and make it impossible for him to go see Alexander! These months had already been hard enough on him because of it. His mental well-being had suffered quite a bit as well. He noticed that whenever he thought of Alexander he had this intense and unbearable longing for him, which he couldn't satisfy, not even with his practised hands. Oh, how he longed for the man. How he longed for him to finally return. Thomas knew he would go crazy if the man didn't return soon. In fact, he could already feel himself losing it in his longing for the man. Oh, he knew that once Alexander returned he would do everything in his power to make Alexander his. He knew he wouldn't survive it if Alexander left again for this long a time. If Alexander chose to take a break again Thomas wanted him to be his so he will take Thomas with him.

His longing for Alexander almost- no, it DID hurt! It hurt him and his heart so much, both craved for him, needed him to return. But he and his heart knew they had to be patient. Oh, how he hated it. He wasn't a patient man. He wasn't blessed with that trait. Oh, how he wished he was. He felt himself envying Aaron for his patience. If only he could be patient. But no. His heart screamed at him, _begged_ him to go find Alexander. To be near him, to declare his love for him. To make him his own. Oh, how his heart begged him. But he couldn't. Not yet. He didn't know where he was, or when he'd return. It hurt so much, his longing and knowing it won't stop hurting until the ma came back on his own. Oh, Thomas hated waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Thomas really has to work on his patience. He should really do a bit more like Aaron and learn how to "wait for it"! AHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't resist!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Leave some Kudos and some Comments if you did!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	10. An ihm kommt nichts vorbei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't explore much of Aaron's character up until now. Don't worry, Aaron Fans, you'll get you fair amount of exploration right here! 
> 
> I was introduced to the song 'Matchmaker' from 'Fiddler on the roof'. It's hilarious! My dad introduced me to it, and I listened to it while writing one third of this chapter. So funny!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Aaron Burr, however, knew the art of patience. He knew it well and many declared him the master of it. He had so many times in the past had waited for a perfect opportunity, until he'd realised that such a thing didn't exist. Well. Almost. Alexander had been such an opportunity. An opportunity Aaron would think of as perfect. He only needed to become closer to him, in whatever way possible. The most profitable way would be a romantic relationship, however, it was too soon for that. First Aaron would have to learn more about him, a lot more. Their first dinner together didn't exactly provide him with the most insight. 

But he had already taken some action to gain help and insight. Angelica Schuyler. He had known her for a while and had found out that she was a friend of Alexander. He had immediately sought her out and started appearing more around her and interacting more with her. It was so far successful, he had created a friendship between them. It had been a thin bond, but he merely had had to interact with her a tad more and prove himself to be a useful ally to have.

It didn't take very long, only two and 3/4 months to make the bond stronger. It helped, of course, that Angelica had faced heartbreak during that time and had needed a friend for emotional support, which Aaron had gladly provided. Her trust in him had increased immensely that day and it just continued to grow. And besides, he actually did enjoy Angelica's company. She was a nice woman. Very understanding, very caring. A bit over-protective over family, but sweet nonetheless.

Of course, it would, even in the long run, be beneficial to him, as having common friends with Alexander would provide him with some extra trust from him and a quicker growing bond between them as a result.

He safely guessed that it would take him about three months, give or take, to make Alexander fall in love with him. He could assume that because Alexander had already shown some romantic (or at least some sexual) interest in Aaron at the party, his shop, the restaurant and in front of his home. It was quite obvious to Aaron how Alexander was at least interested. 

Aaron chuckled. He had clearly seen some interest for Thomas as well at the party. And Thomas had thought Alexander had been sick. What an idiot. Granted, Thomas might not be able to see an opportunity right in front of him, but this? This was just ridiculous. It had been so obvious! The blushing, the trembling, the nervously looking around the room, the staring at both of them (mostly their mouths). How could he not have seen it?! It had been so obvious! Unmistakable interest! How was Thomas so blind? It frustrated Aaron, how a man like Thomas couldn't see an opportunity right in front of him.

Oh well, tough luck, Thomas. It was time for Aaron to win, and that was exactly what he was planning to do.

Sometimes, yes, it felt wrong to calculate every step to _make_ Alexander fall in love with him. It felt so manipulating when he thought about it too hard. And perhaps it was. But... It would just be a natural process sped up. That's how he justified his actions, and it was true to the most extent. The more he would have stayed around him, the higher the probability that Alexander will fall in love with him. Gaining the trust of his friend(s) would only speed up gaining his trust, which would speed up the process even more. Was it really that wrong? 

Aaron wrote all this in his diary. He looked to the other side of his desk at the box that lay there. He had bought a new gun that day. His old one, one he had inherited from his grandfather, was broken. It had been broken for some time, but only now had Aaron even thought about buying a new one. He somehow felt like he would need one. He probably wouldn't, though. He wouldn't carry the gun with him either way. It would probably just be used for 'functioning decoration'. He liked to be able to defend himself in his own home with more than his hands and mediocre combat skills. Oh, or the axe he kept under his bed. While he could do some good damage with that, a gun always made him feel safer. He was better with a gun than an axe any day.

His grandfather had taught him how to use a gun on his twelfth birthday and had given him his first gun then, too, as a present. He had loved that gun and had practised with it every day if possible. His grandfather had warned him to never practise without him, but Aaron would be lying if he said he had listened to that rule, at all. He had begun to work very early so that he had been able to afford ammunition for the gun, so his grandfather wouldn't notice it disappearing. The man had died without ever knowing, and somehow Aaron was proud of that. Well, not many a man could claim to have been able to deceive his grandfather, the man had been a conman himself in his younger days.

Aaron was sure his grandfather would have been somewhat proud of him if he had known. Ah, but alas. The man was dead, so was his legacy, because Aaron had never intended to walk the same path as his grandfather. Oh no. He had paved his own road. Just the materials had changed over time. And he was proud of the road he'd paved. A good, strong road. A path that was exclusive to him, no one else could walk it. No one but him. Because only he knew this road. And it was a secret to everyone else. No one knew a thing about where Aaron had come from, and he had decided long ago that he would not ever share this secret with anyone but his own mind, who was witness to it anyway.

No, not until the road was finished. Because it wasn't. It would be as soon as he died. 

He had often thought about adopting a child, an heir to what he would leave behind. An heir to his secret, to what he had done with his life. The thought would always come to him in bed before he'd fall asleep. He didn't even know if he wanted a child around. Everyone he knew who had one (or two or three or four) had always told him that children were the worst and that he shouldn't get himself a child. He, however, never quite believed them when they said those things about their children. In fact, the way they had always treated their children always made him want to adopt one to make sure they wouldn't end up in such an awful and toxic environment.

He didn't think much of charity, at all. He would only give money to one kind of charity. For children. It wasn't even for his public face, rather because he didn't want those children to suffer in an orphanage because it was short on money and thus couldn't afford enough food, education, or staff that wouldn't beat the children half to death. And so that the orphanage could afford not giving the children away to people who are only looking for a cheap worker in the household. He had seen that far too often. Those children would be treated horribly. They would be beaten, denied food and water, and be punished in the most inhuman ways if they did even the slightest thing wrong.

Aaron shuddered at the mere thought. He couldn't imagine why they would treat a child so badly. How could anyone treat a child so badly? Oh, he knew what his aunt would have said about that. _Well, some children are bastards. Some children are the result of a whore letting everyone stick themselves in her. Those are bad children!_

Aaron had never understood why his aunt had believed that. How could a child be bad for how or why it was born? A child had no control over who gave birth to it, in what circumstances it was born or why it happened. A child didn't know of any of those things. Aaron had always grown angry when his aunt was in the room. She had always just spouted that speech of bad children whenever someone talked about or even just mentioned children or a child's behaviour. It hadn't mattered to her that _she_ had been a bastard child, but she had felt nothing wrong with ridiculing other children for it. 

He remembered that day when he had had enough of it and had pointed out that detail to her:

***

"Funny, coming from you, aunt. If I recall correctly, you are a bastard as well." he pointed out to her.

"There is a difference!", she yelled, "Look at me and see what I've done with it! Look at those children! They haven't done a thing! A bastard child that does nothing with it isn't worth anyone's time!"

"Of course. Simply ignore the fact that they're _children_ , aunt. They most likely don't even know what a bastard child is. Why should they care?" he asked.

"A bastard child that does nothing with it is an abomination. A bastard child must earn their standing in any place, otherwise, they don't belong there. I belong here! I have fought my way here!" she exclaimed.

"You mean you married into belonging here," he stated dryly. His aunt gasped.

"How _dare_ you!"

***

That was what he remembered from that conversation. It had stopped right there because he had been sent to his room by his grandfather. He had been twelve and a half. His grandfather had only sent him to his room to make it look like he actually gave a flying monkey about what aunt Catherine thought. Later that day he had congratulated Aaron and given him extra ammunition as a reward.

Aaron smiled upon remembering that day. It had been fun to see aunt Catherine's outraged face that day. Ha, so much fun. He missed his grandfather. He had been more of a parent than his actual parents ever had been. His actual parents had always been away on some business trip. This had made Aaron swear that if he ever had any children, he would always make as much time as possible for them. He would nigh never leave them alone or for someone else to take care of, he had sworn to himself.

Which brought him back to the beginning. Would he adopt a child someday? He would hate to have to raise it or them alone like his grandfather had had to. Hm. Perhaps if he'll turn out successful in his plan to make Alexander fall in love with him and have a romantic relationship with him, it wouldn't just be for his public face. Perhaps they could create a family. A small family. One or two children. Wouldn't that be wonderful?

He liked the thought. He liked it very much.

There was a knock at the door and he stood up to get it. Upon opening the door he saw Angelica, carrying a small basket with some pastries in it. Ah, Aaron remembered now. Angelica had insisted on them having tea together. He nearly forgot. At least he had remembered to put the kettle on. 

"Hey! How are you?" she smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, how about yourself?" he smiled back.

"Same as always." she shrugged her shoulders and walked inside to the living room. She had already been over quite a lot of times before for tea or coffee and knew her way around his house quite well by now.

"How's Peggy?" he asked when the kettle in the kitchen whistled announcing the water being ready.

"Oh, she's doing all right. Struggling with her essays, though. As always. She always seems to have a problem with those. She passes her exams just fine, it's just the essays she has problems with." she said.

"Yeah, I remember when I was in college. The essays were always the worst. I struggled with them, too." he admitted as he brought in the kettle and placed it on the table on a cloth. He then returned to the kitchen to retrieve two tea cups, tea bags, milk and sugar, and carried them into the living room on a tray and placed it next to the kettle, putting one cup in front of Angelica and one in front of himself. Angelica took tea bags for herself and poured water into it. She then put in two sugars and a bit of milk. Aaron wasn't that big a fan of milk in his tea, and poured his in without it, but put in three sugars.

"What were you doing until I arrived?" she asked, waiting for her tea to cool down just a tad before she could drink it.

"Oh, I was just writing a bit, thinking." he said and stirred his tea.

"About what?" Angelica asked.

"Children, actually." he admitted.

"Children? What, were you thinking of starting a family?" she laughed.

"Oh, don't laugh at me for what I want!" he chuckled.

"Wait, you were serious?" she looked surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think you were serious!"

"Oh, that's all right. I never think about it for too long, though. Lest I actually develop a wish for a family." he laughed.

"Aw! I actually think it's sweet! Ha! And Peggy says there are no men who want to have children! Do you have someone who you want to start a family with?" she asked, smiling.

"Well... No, not at the moment. Not that I'm aware of, at least." he lied and drank his tea.

"Well, maybe I could set you up with someone! You're looking at a grade A matchmaker!" she exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well, perhaps I could make use of your services, oh great matchmaker! Who'd you have in mind?" he chuckled.

"Hmm... Let's see... I know you can take care of someone, good quality to have, to be honest. And you're caring. And you're hard working, know what you want, you're understanding, you're aware of the people around you and you can immediately see when something is wrong with someone. Hmm... Yes, I might know the perfect person for you!" she smiled brightly.

"Really? Do tell." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Alexander! A very good friend of mine! I think you know him! I think you two would be perfect together! Besides, Alexander needs someone like you. He needs someone to take care of him, to get him to stop working every once in a while. Generally to be there for him. Sure, he has John to do most of that, but I think he needs someone more... _permanent_ than that." she said, frowning a bit at the last words.

"More 'permanent'? What do you mean?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, nothing! Uh, just, maybe you and Alexander could take care of each other better instead of, uh, John having to take care of him! T-that would be great!" she smiled again, and waved it off, which Aaron found a bit suspicious. Somehow he had a feeling that Angelica knew something very important that she wouldn't tell.

"Angelica, you're acting suspiciously. What do you mean 'more _permanent_ '?" Aaron asked, and Angelica frowned into her tea, lifting the cup up to her lips.

"I didn't mean much by it. Just that... Well, uh, friendships can be so easily destroyed and... Uh, e-especially when one of the two doesn't, or can't give back as much as the other gives! And John has to do a lot more for Alexander, it seems and John might someday be sick of being the one who Alexander has to depend on! To be honest, I did see some tension between them already..." Angelica said, Aaron continued frowning for a second longer, then sighed and shook his head.

"Well, you're probably right. You know the two longer than I do. It is common to lose a friend like that... But, do you really think they would go that way?" he asked.

"It seems like it, Aaron! I wouldn't want to see it like that, but it seems inevitable," she stated, grabbing a pastry from her basket and giving Aaron one as well. Aaron frowned.

"Sure. Anyway... You said _I_ would be perfect for Alexander. But what about the other way around?" he asked, distracting from the moment.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll adore him once you get to know him properly!" she exclaimed, smiling and relieved the topic had been dropped.

"I'm sure I will, but I should know more about him, I think." Aaron smiled. 

Angelica beamed when he said that and began to talk and explain all that she knew about her friend Alexander. What he loved and hated (there was no in between) and the things he was most interested in and loved to do most (sleep didn't even make the top hundred). It was a lot, but Aaron had a good memory, he would have little to no problem remembering all those details. It took about an hour and a half, and Angelica wasn't even done yet but knew she had to leave then.

After Angelica left Aaron walked back into his room, his diary was still open from where he left it, the box with the gun sitting beside it just as patiently as Aaron was. He frowned and closed the box and shoved it away from the diary. He picked up the pen he had put down and continued writing.

_Angelica was just here for tea. But she said something quite suspicious. She said that Alexander would need to have someone more 'permanent' than his friend John. Now, the wording alone implies so many dark things. But the way she'd said it. She knew something. I'm not stupid, she has to know that. I'm not oblivious to anything! She should know better than to almost openly suggest something like that, whatever it was. I can only hope that she did only mean it how she then explained it, though the probability of that is... too slim for it to be probable at all. Oh dear. Oh, whatever. She did give me a lot of information about Alexander's likes and dislikes and so much more. Well. At least this friendship with Angelica paid off. She was a bit too eager to matchmake me with him, though. Almost as though she only accepted this friendship to... to have someone be there for Alexander as a precaution. That can't be true. No, no, no. That can't be true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes. A friendship is very easily destroyed by one not giving as much as the other. If one side feels like they are the only one even trying to maintain the friendship, they will soon drop it entirely. Oh, it is sad, seeing an old friendship wither away like that. Wouldn't it be sad? :)
> 
> Aaron wants to have kids (or one kid, he hasn't decided yet), isn't that cute? Or sweet? Aw! And he likes the idea of creating a family with Alexander! Awwwwwwww!
> 
> Anyway! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much or much more than I did writing it!
> 
> Leave lots of COMMENTS in the comment section below!
> 
> And I shall see you in the next chapter!
> 
> See ya!


	11. Er erkennt, was der nicht sieht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! What's up, guys? This one was a fun chapter for me! I found (quite like in the previous chapter with Aaron) that I haven't explored Thomas and Aaron's interactions with each other/their relationship (not romantically or even platonically speaking, of course). So I thought this is the perfect time to do it!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Alexander was well on his way back. The world around him seemed just a little bit... brighter. More pleasant. More intense. His nose was so much more sensitive to the world now. Oh, how wonderful. How he had missed it, being sensitive to it all. His nose, he figured, had almost become numb to some scents, being constantly exposed to them. Now that he hadn't been exposed to anything more than cold rock and roots of a tree, he has become sensitive to the world's scents anew. It was like in his childhood, where almost every scent had been new to him. New and exciting, because a new scent meant to him a better understanding of the world around him. Every new scent he had encountered as a child had made him feel like the world had exposed just a little bit more of itself to him, had given him permission to feel a little bit more of it, experience a new side of it. He smiled.The innocence of the youth. How he missed those days when every new scent had made him feel so fulfilled and a little more complete. But today, well... Today it wasn't that easy to find new scents. And once he found a new natural scent he didn't feel quite as fulfilled as when he was younger. It wasn't easy to come by new natural scents these days. But he could make about an infinite amount of fabricated scents in form of his perfumes. 

He knew countless of combinations to make countless different scents. Scents that one would never find in nature, ever. He knew what his perfumes could do, what he could make them do to others. His 'special' perfumes. Perfumes that manipulate you. He knew what power he could have. But he had decided a long time ago to not use it.

Well, not exactly he. His teacher had told him to never use the power he could have. His teacher had once asked him if it was possible for scents to make people do something (his teacher had drunk a lot that night). Alexander had answered: "Of course they can. They do that all the time actually. _We_ do that all the time actually, with our perfumes. Not to that high a degree, we would have to change the formula quite a bit, but every scent manipulates in one way or another."

"Would it be possible to manipulate just one single thing?" his teacher had continued, slurring some parts of it.

"Of course. Just concentrate the ingredients a bit more, and arrange them so that it only... Well, that it only affects this one single thing." it had always been hard to explain the process.

His teacher had frowned after that and it had been quiet. His teacher had thought and then asked: "What would a perfect perfume do... What would a perfect perfume BE?"

Alexander had shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't known back then what a perfect perfume would be, what it would be able to do. But now he knew. The next day after, his teacher had asked him to make a perfume that could manipulate something.

"What do you want to manipulate?" Alexander had asked.

"Hm... What about love?" he had asked.

"Oh, that's easy! You would just-"

"Just do it, don't bother me with the how. Just do it." his teacher had demanded. Well, the task had been easy enough. What people think of as 'Love' was the easiest to recreate and manipulate. Alexander had just needed some more concentrated ingredients and a whiff of about three people who had ever experienced love. His teacher hadn't ever fallen in love, so he had been useless. But finding three people who had, had been easy enough. 

Creating the 'Love' perfume after that had also been easy enough. Thanks to his teacher had gotten a lovely wife. Nice woman. Quiet, though. She had outlived Alexander's teacher, though. The poor woman. 

But, oh well. His teacher had made it a clear point to never, ever, make a perfume that was too powerful. A perfume that could do... so, so much. A perfect perfume. That would be too much power. And Alexander had to swear to never make such a perfume as long as his teacher lived and as long as his wife lived. Alexander had just shrugged and agreed. He hadn't cared, still didn't all that much, though it had changed a tad over the years. He was curious as to how much power a perfect perfume would give him, his curiosity had only increased, now that he thought about it.

It was quite the entertaining thought, he had to admit. And he had to confess to himself that he would very much like to experience it. However, he didn't quite know where to start a 'perfect' perfume. Sure he had the vaguest idea of what 'perfection' is in the world of scents, but he wasn't quite sure about it at all. But really, would that ever stop him? Of course, it wouldn't. _Of course it wouldn't._

***

"What are _you_ doing here?" Thomas asked with venom in his voice as he saw Aaron stand just before the stairs to Alexander's home. Aaron just smiled at him (almost triumphantly). He had two cups of coffee in his hand and offered one to Thomas. Thomas knew it was his favourite kind of coffee. It was weird, but he and Aaron shared the same coffee preferences. Thomas glared at him.

"Same as you, if I am not entirely mistaken," Aaron smirked.

"Well, what am I doing here according to yourself?" he crossed his arms.

"Waiting for Alexander to come back seeing as the three months are about over. Now come on, take the coffee." Aaron laughed and held out his arm. Thomas begrudgingly took the cup.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" he asked, eyeing the black liquid.

"Not me, I know it wouldn't work. The barista did." he smiled and took a sip from his own coffee.

"Figures. The guy hates me." Thomas scoffed and took a sip from the cup. Just as he expected, it was just how he liked it.

"That's what you get when you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Aaron. Or I will end _you_." Thomas threatened, venom in his voice as he took another sip of the coffee.

"Ha. Yeah right. You know you can't, Thomas. By the way, if I were you, and I do mean you specifically, I wouldn't continue trying to win over Alexander. On the count of what happened to... you know." Aaron smiled but looked almost uncomfortable at the last part.

"Oh shut up! That was NEVER my fault! EVER!" Thomas yelled at him.

"Oh, I know, I know. I'm just worried about Alexander. It was never _directly_ your fault, but somehow... They would always get hurt in the end. And then they would hate you, or be dead. Or broken. You can never tell what will happen, but you always know, somehow they will get hurt, in one way or another." Aaron looked into his own cup. It was empty now and he almost frowned.

"Will you shut up about that!" he yelled even louder, good thing nobody was around.

"What, did I strike a nerve? Honestly, it is almost as impressive as it is stupid and downright selfish how you keep doing this. You know that Alexander will likely not get out of this unharmed if you keep pursuing him." Aaron looked him dead in the eyes. Thomas knew he was right, but he would never admit it.

"Mind your own damn business, Burr!" he glared at him and Aaron just laughed.

"Back to last names, I see? Well, _Jefferson_ , perhaps you should mind _your_ business, as I am sure you're missing work right now. I am not. You are; I know your schedule hasn't changed much except for Sundays. And it is not Sunday." Aaron scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"How do you know my schedule?" Thomas asked, taking a step back.

"Madison is obnoxious when he's drunk." he simply stated, shaking his head.

"Oh... He's a blabbermouth when he's drunk, of course, this would happen... Well anyway. No, I am NOT missing work! I-"

"It doesn't count when you give yourself a day off," Aaron said and Thomas groaned.

"You never said that. Whatever... Question: Why are you waiting for him?" he asked.

"Same reason as you. Honestly, it's odd how similar we sometimes are. From our coffee preferences to the people we fall for. Isn't it odd? I find it odd." Aaron mused.

"Yeah, it's awful- Wait. The same people?" he asked, confused.

"No, the same butter sticks." he said, the irony in his words just sitting there and rolling its eyes at Thomas.

"Shut up, Aaron. Everyone hates your irony." Thomas complained.

"And everyone you love has something horrible happen to them. And you wonder why I make you hate me. Safety first!" Aaron smiled and laughed. Thomas glared, but his mouth twitched.

"You know, if that hadn't been horribly uncalled for, that would have almost been funny," Thomas growled, yet his mouth betrayed him, twitching a bit more, almost into a smile. Yes, it had been horribly uncalled for, but it was still somehow funny.

"Don't lie to me, Thomas. Your face says it all!" Aaron laughed.

"Shut up!" Thomas yelled at him. He was so close to jumping at his throat and strangle him to death. Break his stupid neck. Oh he was _this_ close!

"Sure, sure. Hey," he said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Your coffee got cold." he pointed out.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Thomas yelled and Aaron just chuckled.

"See? It doesn't matter if someone poisons your coffee. They'll never kill you because you never drink enough before it goes cold." Aaron chuckled.

"Yeah, you scratched that method from your list of how to kill me, I bet," Thomas said.

"No, I'll just use a stronger poison." he shook his head, looking behind Thomas and smiling.

"How did I not see this coming a mile away?" Thomas asked.

"Because you see nothing coming. Nothing." Aaron's smile grew into a smirk, "Well, except yourself perhaps."

"Did you just-? Oh, you son of a-" Thomas' face were tinted a slight red at the implication.

"Oh, hello, Alexander! How have you been? How was your break?" Aaron said, and Thomas was confused. He turned around and saw Alexander walk towards them. Well, most likely towards his house. They were in the way after all.

"Alexander!" Thomas smiled brightly, he beamed. He was suddenly hit by a wave of relief and happiness as he saw Alexander.

"Oh. Hello, you two. What're you- What are you two doing here?" Alexander asked. There was sweat on his forehead, a blush on his cheeks, and his smile seemed forced. Did he return sick?!

"We were waiting for you, Alexander!" Aaron smiled and stepped closer, right next to Thomas.

"I thought you didn't like each other?" Alexander asked.

"No, we still don't, don't worry. He was actually very close to jumping at my throat. At least his temper has slightly improved since our last encounter." Aaron stated and Thomas huffed, then looked back to Alexander in worry.

"Alexander, you look like you're sick! Are you alright? Did you catch a fever?" Thomas asked, stepping closer to Alexander, who leaned back a bit.

"No, no. I'm quite all right. Just tired from the walk. I might need to rest." Alexander tried to explain, but Thomas stepped even closer in his worry for Alexander.

"Nonsense, Alexander. You look sick, not tired!" Thomas insisted. Aaron just shook his head ad stared at Thomas in disbelief.

 _He can't actually be that clueless, can he? Oh, please, tell me he's not._ , Aaron thought as he watched Thomas mistake Alexander's obvious discomfort from being so close to an object of attraction with sickness or a fever. Yet, he decided to play along.

"Careful, Thomas. If he's tired or sick, or both, then you should perhaps not be so close, lest you overwhelm him. That can have some serious consequences!" Aaron warned Thomas, who just shook his head. Alexander smiled at Aaron gratefully, but Thomas frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? If he's sick I have to help him!" he proclaimed and came closer to Alexander with the intention of helping him up the stairs to his home's door.

Aaron saw the panic in Alexander's eyes.

Alexander panicked. He knew this was bad. His nose had already been overwhelmed once he had gotten near the two. But now. Oh gosh, _now_ he couldn't take it any longer. His breath hitched, his cheeks burned like the hell he was obviously in and his mouth struggled to stammer out any sound. His entire body was trembling, no, it was shaking! He felt the sweat run down his forehead, his nose, his cheeks. Tears built up in his eyes. But before they could escape, Thomas was already too close.

It was too much. He couldn't describe it, but he couldn't breathe. It was just too much!

The last thing he heard was both Thomas and Aaron's worried yells of his name.

"ALEXANDER!"

And everything turned black.

***

"W-what happened?" Thomas asked, terrified, holding an unconscious Alexander in his arms. He had been able to catch him just before he had hit the ground.

"I told you not to get that close to him! I know, you hate me, but do you seriously think I would compromise his well-being to make you mad?!" Aaron hit Thomas over the head.

"Wow, you can show some other emotion besides smugness!" Thomas growled.

"Shush, we gotta get him inside," Aaron said and hurried up the stairs. He looked under the 'WELCOME' mat that laid carelessly on the stone banister and took the key that was hidden there and unlocked the door with it. He opened the door and helped Thomas carry Alexander inside. Together they carried Alexander up the stairs and into his bedroom. When they had put him down there they looked at each other in surprise.

"You know where his bedroom is?"/"You know where his spare key is?" they asked each other in unison and surprise.

"Well, yeah, I had to carry him up here once before. Difference is he was still conscious, but couldn't move. How did you know where he hides his spare key?" Thomas replied.

"I have no answer for that." Aaron shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, staring Thomas dead in his eyes.

"You know that's really creepy, right?" Thomas asked.

"Absolutely. Yes." he nodded and looked at Alexander.

Thomas followed his gaze.

"He looks so much more peaceful, doesn't he?" Aaron asked and Thomas nodded in agreement.

"He does, yeah. When he's awake it always looks like something is always going through his mind. Like he is always observing something and noticing things we don't." Thomas agreed.

Aaron sat down on a chair and put his knees on his lap while placing his head on his hands.

"Yes. That's true. I've made that observation myself. I'm looking into something so I may find out why that is." Aaron stated, in an odd, calculating voice. So Thomas has noticed that as well? At least he noticed something. That gave Aaron confidence in what he believed for some time already.

"You're even more creepy when you do that voice." Thomas frowned, taking a protective step closer to Alexander (all unconsciously, of course).

"Don't get closer to him," Aaron warned, "I have a theory, and until I have either confirmed or disproved it, you shouldn't get too close to him. For his sake."

"What do you mean for _his_ sake?" he asked.

"It means that, for his sake, you should not be that close. Did you not see what happened when you got too close to him when I told you not to? Or are you able to turn your brain off when important things happen?" Aaron frowned at him, and Thomas stepped away from Alexander.

"Do you mean... I caused this?" Thomas asked, hesitantly.

"Something that has to do with you, most likely. Yes. We should either ask him when he wakes up, or consult his friends because I have a feeling that he will tell us that it is because he was tired, or sick. Which he was both not, and I feel like I'm going to get more information from his friends than from him anyway." Aaron said, again in that calculating tone.

"I really don't like it when you use that voice. It creeps me out." Thomas complained.

"Noted." Aaron simply said and kept looking at Alexander. 

He looked so peaceful. But Aaron saw his mouth twitch to the smallest frown. He was dreaming. Aaron wasn't quite sure if it was a nightmare or a regular dream with some unpleasant parts in it. He shook his head. Something about Alexander had always fascinated him in a strange way. Like there was something deeper, something that was yet to be completely explored. Something almost untouched.

Something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was a hard one to properly write! I love to write Thomas and Aaron interacting! *sigh*  
> Don't you know that feeling when the person you hate makes a really funny joke and you hold back your laughter because it's THEM (tm)? Haha! Thomas experiences that here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Leave some KUDOS!
> 
> And why not leave some nice COMMENTS while you're at it? 
> 
> I would appreciate it!
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	12. Der Duft, den er nicht kennt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will like this chapter! I certainly had some fun writing it! I was a bit (a lot) unfocused during this from time to time (lies. All the time). Maybe you will be confused at some point (the math doesn't make sense. I couldn't get it right, or at least I think I didn't. Math isn't my best subject. It's actually my worst!)  
> Nevertheless, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

"He hasn't woken up yet! What is wrong with him?" Thomas asked in a panicked voice as Aaron entered the room with two cups of coffee in his hands. Alexander had been unconscious for quite some time.

"He's sleeping. That's what's wrong." Aaron explained, handing Thomas the coffee cup.

"What are you talking about _now_?" Thomas growled, grabbing the cup.

"Well, his friend told me that he hardly ever sleeps, but that, when he does, he sleeps for ages. This isn't something to worry about." Aaron said, but Thomas frowned at him.

"Not something to worry about? He has been asleep for two days straight! How is that not something to worry about?!" he yelled, flinched at his own loud voice and looked to Alexander, who hadn't 

"It's nothing to worry about, because this isn't even the longest he's ever slept, according to his friends." Aaron shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"How long was the longest?" Thomas asked with narrowed eyes.

"Seven days. So we're good." Aaron answered.

"SEVEN DAYS?!" Thomas yelled.

"Shh, you'll wake him," Aaron smirked and sipped his coffee.

"WAKE HIM?! I'LL BE GLAD WHEN HE'S AWAKE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well, then you'll just have to wait. This is the perfect time for you to practice patience." Aaron said and shrugged his shoulders, sipping away at his coffee. Now he would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned himself, but he simply had to trust Angelica's words. He was indeed fairly concerned about Alexander's well-being, but that seemed only natural to him, being worried.

Alexander really was the kind of person to always leave you exhausted from worrying about them. He doesn't sleep (and when he does, he won't wake up), he hardly ever drank, hardly ever ate- he was too thin-, hardly ever saw the sun if his pale skin was anything to go by. He was just all around in an awful condition, it was hard to believe he wasn't dead or on the brink of dying. Aaron shook his head and sighed. Alexander really was hopelessly in need of someone who would take care of him. Angelica had been right all along. 

"What are you sighing about?" Thomas asked, annoyed.

"None of your concern. Say. Don't you have anywhere to be? A business to run, a friend of Alexander to inform? John was his name if I am not mistaken. You should have informed him by now and you still haven't." Aaron said, glaring at Thomas.

"When did you tell me to do that?" he asked, annoyed.

"About yesterday. Around 8 am. You know, when you almost fell asleep on Alexander and I had to pull you away from him." Aaron simply said.

"What? How do you expect me to remember that! I bet I was asleep then!" Thomas yelled.

"Uhm, no. You weren't. You were awake as ever, hissing at me for pulling you away from him. I sent you out to go and inform John of Alexander's condition, but you came back without him and didn't even bother with an excuse! You didn't get him, he isn't informed, and he should have been the first one to have been informed of this! He is the closest to Alexander." Aaron glared at Thomas.

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do?" he asked, glaring back at Aaron.

"Hm! Gee! I don't know! Good question! What could I want you to do? I couldn't possibly have anything to do for you! Gee! If only there were someone who knows Alexander well enough to know how to handle this! Oh, but they do not exist, do they?" Aaron said, sarcasm dripping from every spoken word. Thomas groaned.

"Ugh! I get it, I get it! Man... Your sarcasm voice is almost as bad as that creep voice you do!" Thomas shuddered and kept glaring at Aaron while Aaron glared back in return.

"Don't get _it_ , get John. Now!" Aaron commanded and Thomas groaned.

"Wait, why didn't _you_ go get him when you were out to get coffee?" Thomas asked and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I don't know where he lives, for starters. Or when he would be available for that matter." Aaron explained and Thomas gasped dramatically.

"You _don't know_ something? Everything I know is a lie!" he said smugly.

"At least I am willing to admit to what I don't know, unlike you. Then again, you have so many issues that I doubt your surprisingly massive ego could take the blow of admitting you don't know something." Aaron rolled his eyes and walked over to Alexander's bed to feel Alexander's temperature as he had quite a few times to make sure he didn't get a fever at some point during unconsciousness.

"Shut up! I'm warning you!" Thomas warned, voice dropping intimidatingly.

"Boy, am I scared of you right now. Practically peeing my pants. Might need to clean this up." Aaron smiled, sarcasm dripping from his mouth like water from a waterfall.

"Ugh! I can't stand this! I'm out of here!" he yelled and left, slamming the door so hard behind him that it cracked and opened again.

"Don't come back without John!" Aaron yelled after him and looked back on Alexander's sleeping body. So peaceful. He was so peaceful when he slept. It was slightly unsettling when you knew how he was like awake. He almost looked like he was dead. 

The thought made Aaron's chest tighten and his heart hurt. He shuddered, an awful feeling crawling down his back like claws. Something felt familiar about this scenario, eerily familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. What was so familiar about this? He had never seen a dead body before, or at least one where the person was recognisable, so he couldn't imagine what about this was so familiar. Alexander wasn't even dead, just looked the part. Huh, he would have been a pretty good choice to play someone who is destined to die. Aaron smiled. _Stone Image_ and _Childhood_ had been his most successful films thus far and the next one would come out sometime next year, probably in July or June. Alexander would be a good face to have in his films in the future, even as an insignificant character or someone doomed to die from the start. 

Aaron thought about his next film and the issues he would have to face just like with every other film he had created in the past.

His next film would be about a woman finding herself lost in the woods and finding an abandoned cabin in which she discovers a journal. Within the journal is the tale of a man descending into madness (from that point on the story would follow the man through his daily life and his descent into madness). From that point on, important plot points would be narrated by the woman. When she would finish it, the journal would end with him describing killing his former lover and his former best friend and how heartbroken he was about it, yet how amazing taking somebody's life feels to him. The film would end with the woman's death by the man.

Aaron had been struggling with the perspectives he wanted for when the story follows the man. He thought about just a regular perspective where you're able to see the man, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt like showing the man would somehow ruin the film. Keeping the man's identity somewhat of a mystery would actually be better in conveying how this could happen to anyone, which was Aaron's intention. Perhaps he should even use different actors for the scenes in which one can see parts of him. It would make it harder to tell what kind of man he is, just what Aaron wanted. By making the man no one it would make him everyone and thus would maximise how relatable he is to the audience. At least in theory. Aaron would have to make sure that the scriptwriter doesn't mess the character up and make his descent into madness too quick and implausible. It should take almost three-quarters of the film for it, skipping some time here and there as was common with people who kept diaries (he himself often skipped days in which things went just the same as the day(s) before). 

He just hoped that he could find a good actress for the woman. The woman should be like the man. The everyday woman. Black or brown haired, not pretty or ugly, not intelligent and not stupid, not strong and not weak. Just the average woman, although her voice had to be something special. Something curious and mischievous at the same time while also remaining a sense of innocence to it. It would be hard finding the perfect cast, but the scriptwriter would probably take enough time for Aaron and his assistant to find them. 

He sighed with a smile on his face. The end product was always worth the struggles. Once he and his team finished making a film and it only had to be published they collectively got together to celebrate and burn a copy of the finished film to symbolise getting rid of their problems. It was always quite fun, though Aaron was always forced to be the one to burn it. It was a waste of money to make a copy with the intent to burn it, but none of them cared. It was next to nothing compared to the cost of the production. The successful completion of a film's production had always been a great feeling. A weight being lifted from everyone involved. And it was an even greater feeling when the news came in that the film was successful! What great times...

Aaron continued thinking about it until his thoughts were interrupted by the door downstairs opening and hitting the wall loudly. Great, that door was probably cracked now as well. He shook his head and sighed. Then, suddenly, a man came rushing in, followed closely by Thomas who was trying to catch his breath. The guy really needed to run more often and keep himself fit.

"WHERE IS HE?! ALEXANDER" the man yelled, rushing over to Alexander's sleeping body, "Bloody hell! IDIOT!"

"You must be John?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for looking after him. Dammit, I bet the idiot _walked_ all the way to wherever he went! And back! You two can go now, I've got this. This is the fourth time something like this happened." John complained.

"The fourth? What made him wake up the other three times, then?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Nothing can wake this guy once he falls asleep, believe me. I've tried everything. You just gotta keep him hydrated somehow and he'll be up in no time at all." John said, kneeling beside Alexander and feeling his cheeks and forehead, which were both red and sweating. Aaron knew John wasn't telling the full truth but decided not to question it this time. The man probably had his reasons.

"Thomas, we should take our leave," Aaron said firmly.

"What? No! I'm not going to leave him alone!" Thomas refused.

"He's not alone. He's got a competent friend to take care of him in his condition. You will only be a hindrance to him if you were to stay." Aaron stated dryly.

"I would not!" Thomas complained.

"Yes, you would. Don't act so childish. We will leave, now. Come on. I'll get you coffee on the way." Aaron said firmly, pushing Thomas forward by his back. They were almost out the door.

"But what about-" Thomas tried to speak, but Aaron shushed him.

"You can pester him later. For now let him take care of Alexander, lest your obsessive and overprotective nature hinders his recovery. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" Aaron explained.

"N-no, I wouldn't!" Thomas said, panic in his eyes.

"Then leave John to take care of him. You can't help Alexander with every issue." was the last thing John could hear from them before they had left completely.

John shook his head, looking at Alexander. The idiot. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? So far you have been nothing but trouble and a forgetful mind, Alexander. How you've come this far is a mystery. Eh, perhaps it's pure determination and anger keeping you afloat. Speaking of water..." he said and stood up again, walking out of the room and into the bathroom where he filled up a bucket with water and carried it back into Alexander's room.

He dumped the water on Alexander. Alexander awoke with a jump and fell out of bed.

"That's for not telling me where you were going." he kneeled down to Alexander and flicked his nose, "And for coming back late."

"What? Coming back late? I came back early! I... Oh dear, I fell asleep, didn't I? Well, that is not my fault!" Alexander said, shivering because of the cold water.

"Whose is it then?" John asked, raising a brow.

"Well- It just isn't mine! I don't even know! I just fainted! From what I have no idea! I came back fully rested and prepared for work, and I fainted for no reason!" he lied. He was lucky that John was absolutely horrible in seeing when Alexander lies. He might believe he is good at it, but he honestly wasn't.

"Hm, that is odd," John said.

Alexander sneezed, startling John, and continued to shiver from the cold water that had just been cruelly dumped on him.

"Wh-why did you do th-that?" he asked through chattering teeth.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't wake up otherwise. I don't have the patience to wait six days." John smiled apologetically.

"What day is it?" Alexander asked.

"It's Sunday, Alexander. You're late by two days. I was worried sick!" he said gently, helping Alexander off the floor and out of the wet blanket that he was surrounded with.

"Sunday? No, that's not possible. If I only slept through one day it should be Friday! I arrived on Thursday evening, not Saturday!" Alexander exclaimed, a confused expression on his face.

"But... That would mean Aaron and Thomas didn't inform me immediately of your condition... Why would they not do that?" John wondered.

"Wait, Thomas and Aaron were still here? How did they even get in? I didn't have my key on me!" Alexander's look of confusion grew worse with the second.

"Huh? You didn't? Then how _did_ they get in?" John asked, an equally bad look of confusion on his face.

"John, please tell me I'm not the only one who is creeped out by this," Alexander said, still shivering and John reached into the top drawer to hand his friend some dry clothes.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm equally creeped out." John nodded, looking back to the door behind him.

That was just creepy.

***

Alexander returned to his work, as usual, the next morning. He had recovered from fainting pretty quickly, relieving John and Angelica greatly (Angelica had paid a visit the exact same day as though she knew what had been going on). His sense of smell was still extremely sensitive, he would have to be careful with that and hope that neither Thomas nor Aaron decided to visit him.

His sensitivity would last for at least another week before became number to scents. He would likely not return to being as numb to it as before, however. He breathed in through his nose. His nose created a perfect map of his shop in his mind. It was colourless, of course, actually lacked any visibility to it, but it was all he would ever need. He guessed that if he were to become blind it really wouldn't change all that much. He figured it would increase his sense of smell just a bit more as well, seeing as he wouldn't be distracted by visuals and be able to concentrate on scent properly. Following that logic, it would be beneficial to him to loose sight and hearing, perhaps even taste. Losing his sense of touch would likely change more than the rest, but he figured with only the sense of smell he would be able to survive just fine.

Perhaps his sense of smell would then be perfect if there were no other senses that could distract him. Ah, but alas, he brushed the thought aside. It was ridiculous and absurd either way.

He breathed through his nose again. There was no one interesting for two miles, only the same people he smelled every day. Nothing new, nothing exciting, just boring, old, familiar scents. Dammit, how he yearned for his childhood again where every scent was new to him. New and exciting and unfamiliar. Now there was next to no scent he didn't know. It grew boring. At least he was able to create his own, otherwise, he was sure he'd go mad trying to find new ones and eventually discovering he had found them all.

He sighed. The customers that came in were all boring and familiar. He didn't know their faces, but their scents he could recognise immediately as something he had smelled before. The scent of someone had always been the first thing he noticed about everyone. The only scent he didn't know was his own. But it was next to impossible for him to experience his own scent. His own scent was the only one he was not aware of because he was numb to it. It was the only scent he would forever be numb to. He wondered if he had been able to smell it when he was newborn. He envied his much younger self. He shrugged, though, he couldn't possibly remember that if it did happen. He found himself wondering if he could extract his own scent from himself and experience it that way. It should be possible, actually.

His brows furrowed in thought. It was very possible. If he could extract the scent of flowers, roots, even tiny (dead) animals, then why should he not be able to do so with his own scent? He kept wondering and pondering and came to a conclusion. He would try it out. He had nothing but some easily replaceable materials to lose. He decided he would try it. And if it failed it would change nothing.

Yes.

Yes, that should work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Damn, Aaron can be a creep when he wants to! Well, Thomas can be too, so there's that. Anyway!
> 
> Leave some KUDOS if you liked this!
> 
> COMMENTS are also very appreciated!
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	13. Ein Wunder; dein Duft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is finally done! Took me a while...  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one!

Would you believe that?

It worked.

It actually worked.

Alexander was more than surprised. He was downright shocked at this discovery. His eyes were wide as he stared down to his newest creation, his newest discovery, his newest breakthrough. 

His own scent.

He had been able to extract his own scent and concentrate it so that he could perceive it, that he could smell it, experience every part of its essence, its soul. Because that's what he held in his hands. His soul. His scent, his soul, that what is _him_. He had done it. Whoever invented the mirror had given humanity the ability to look at themselves properly and see what their eyes otherwise couldn't have shown them. Whoever discovered how to record a sound, or rather a voice had given humanity the opportunity to listen to their own voice, which would otherwise be abstracted by your ears. Now he had discovered the way to show humanity their scent, which they could not experience at all, ever. You can see parts of your body, you can hear your voice (even if it isn't the same as that which others hear), but you cannot smell your own scent. 

He closed the tiny bottle in his hands, breathing in the air around him through his nose. His scent, his extracted scent, had already filled the room with its presence. Alexander had a hard time pointing out the characteristics of the scent. But it was wild and determined, and he could feel a hint of anger in it, but that was all that he could pinpoint properly. He frowned. It would take a while for the scent to subside. He stood up from his chair and walked over to a wall in his basement. He had to stand on his toes to reach the window and open it, letting in light into the otherwise pitch black basement.

As always he had done his work in the dark, despite the _accident_ that had happened when John had first come to his house and had entered his basement when Alexander had been working. One would think Alexander had learned his lesson and kept the basement illuminated, but he didn't want or need to. Keeping his eyes closed for too long would result in him falling asleep while working; putting on a blindfold was uncomfortable and itchy, therefore he just decided to just close the one window in his basement and keep the door closed and he had done it so ever since.

Thus he let light fill the big basement. He had to shield his eyes for a second until they would become accustomed to the brightness. Ugh, the light hurt. Alexander sighed, breathing in the fresh air he let in with the light. The scent was stubborn, though, sticking around like blood stains on clothes, never really leaving. Alexander frowned. He would have to leave the window open for at least two days now. Wonderful. Good thing he had installed steel bars so that no one would be able to rob him by entering from his basement's window. The basement was his main working place, even above his study.

He looked around. Over the years he had acquired a proud amount of scents. So many in fact that they didn't even all fit into his basement. Some just stood around in his house where he would be A: able to find them and B: where they wouldn't hinder him in any way.

He smiled at his little library of scents. As interesting as any book, as entertaining as any film, as telling as an open letter. His smile grew, proud and happy. He looked back to his desk and frowned as he saw the tiny little bottle with his own scent in it, surrounded by failure. He had tried at least a thirty times over the past week to get it right, getting closer every single time and finding thus the determination to keep going. No wonder his extracted scent smelled of determination and anger. He shook his head. He would discard the used material some other time, he didn't care for it now.

He left the basement, taking the tiny, pathetically tiny glass bottle with him, pocketing it in his jacket.

He wanted to try something out. The scent of someone is what everyone notices first when introduced to someone. Not really consciously, but that didn't matter. It was the first thing you'd notice; the scent, which is the soul. He wondered if people who knew him would recognise his extracted scent as his own. Only one way to find out. 

He stepped out of his door. It was sunny outside, with few, fluffy clouds adorning the morning sky. They looked like sheep, feeding on the blue and pink and purple of the morning sky itself. It reminded him of the sheep that had been always right outside his teacher's house when he was still alive. Oddly enough, all of them had left the day his teacher had died. It had been weird, still was to Alexander, but he shrugged it off. Always shrugged it off.

He walked across the street, over to his best friend's house. John would surely have nothing against being part of Alexander's little experiment. He knocked thrice against the dark brown door and waited. John was inside, so was James. It was Sunday, after all, both would be having the day off. He heard someone walk down the stairs and groaning - James, by the smell and sound of it, though Alexander could smell John's scent lingering on his body.

Then the door was opened and James stared at Alexander in confusion, eyes half closed and tired, waiting for Alexander to state his business there.

"Good morning! Is John there?" Alexander smiled and asked, even though he knew exactly that John was on the second floor, sleeping naked in the bed he shared with James.

"Who wants to know?" James asked, and Alexander could see in James' eyes that he recognised something about Alexander, but couldn't tell what.

"I'm Alexander. A friend of John. Is he there?" Alexander asked again.

James recognised the name, and now he seemed to recognise Alexander.

"Oh, it's you. Wait here." James said and closed the door. Alexander presumed that he was just going upstairs to wake John - and he did. John took his sweet time, however, getting dressed and stepping down the stairs as slowly as possible, probably hoping that cannot-wait-for-anything-Alexander would by then be gone again and John would be able to continue sleeping and cuddling up to James. But Alexander wouldn't let him have that.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, John finally opened the door and looked at Alexander, disappointed that his plan hadn't worked.

"John! Good to see you! Say, what were you two doing that it took you fifteen minutes to come down here?" Alexander smiled teasingly and John's face flushed red. Alexander knew they hadn't done anything these fifteen minutes. 

"Nothing. What are you doing here? It's Sunday and ass o'clock in the morning. Make this quick, I want to go back to sleep." John complained, crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Okay, okay! Now, see John, I had this seemingly absurd idea the other day. I was thinking about being less numb to the world's scents now that I took a break and all, but how I would never not be numb to my own scent!" Alexander explained and John frowned and groaned.

"I've got a bad feeling about where this is going." John said.

"Yeah, but then I thought, what if I tried to extract my own scent? I know how to do that with other things, so why should this be impossible? So I spent the last week trying to do just that, and I was successful now!" Alexander beamed. John stared at him. He was confused, surprised and didn't know what to say.

"You did what!?" John asked, with surprise in his voice.

"I managed to extract my own scent! Not only that, but I was able to concentrate it to such an extent so that even _I_ am able to perceive it! Isn't that great?!" Alexander's smile beamed bigger and brighter than ever before, his excitement catching up to him. 

"You literally made a perfume of yourself... I'm more surprised than I should be, I think..." John chuckled nervously.

"No, not a perfume, John. I just extracted my scent from myself and concentrated it! Just that doesn't make a perfume. But that's not all I'm here for. Here," he said and fished out the tiny glass bottle from his jacket pocket and handed it to John, "This is it. I wanted to know if others can smell it like I can."

John was silent for a second, looked from the bottle to Alexander, to the bottle and sighed. 

"You must be joking..." John said, looking at Alexander in pure disbelief, "Okay. Fine." he said and opened the tiny bottle. Alexander's scent rushed out of the bottle immediately, hurrying to fill the air around them with itself and leaving nothing else to perceive expect for it. 

John put the bottle up to his nose and smelled. His eyes went wide with shock.

"Wow... This... Wow..." he didn't know what to say at first, staring at the bottle, then to Alexander, and to the bottle again, "This smells exactly like you, but about ten times as intense. This... I don't know how to feel about this. I mean, I can guess that this is a great discovery for you, but... Well, I'm simply speechless!"

Alexander beamed at this.

"Yes! It does work! This is so great, John! You don't know how great this is for me! Do you know how devastating it was for me to not be able to know my own scent? I know the scents of everyone else, but mine was a mystery to only myself, while everyone else knew it! The thought alone would drive me mad at times! And now I know it!" he beamed like the sun on a hot summer day, which it was not.

John couldn't help but smile at the excitement of his best friend. Like a child, honestly, but it was precious nonetheless.

"So, what are you gonna do with this discovery?" John asked and Alexander went silent, and his face turned thoughtful.

"I... haven't really thought I'd get this far. I've no clue," he said.

"Of course you didn't. Uhm... Well... Oh, come on in. I won't be able to sleep now anyway. Might as well help you out again. I'll put on tea. Close the door behind you." John said and walked inside, Alexander following him to the kitchen. Together they prepared tea. James joined them not too long from hiding on the top of the stairs. He thought neither John nor Alexander had noticed him, but he was wrong. John hadn't noticed, but Alexander had, though he paid it no mind.

They all sat down at the table in the kitchen, each holding a cup of tea in their hands.

"Hmm... I don't think there is really much you can do with your discovery. I mean, it's not even marketable. Really, it would come off as stupid to anyone who doesn't have the same sense of smell as you have. And I don't think there are many people, if any, with that same sense of smell as you..." John explained softly and Alexander nodded along.

"I didn't even think this would ever work, to be honest. I'm just happy I finally know what everyone else knows about me." Alexander said and sipped from his cup, burning his tongue slightly.

James looked at Alexander and then at his own cup, apparently deep in thought. Alexander could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"But there's nothing else to do with it, is there?" John asked.

"No, it doesn't seem like it... I mean, I didn't even intend for it to be anything other than discovering my own scent. Oh well. It's not like that's a bad thing either. Discovery for the sake of discovery." Alexander said and John nodded understandingly.

"That's a thing, yeah. But anyway. What about your other perfumes? Anything new?" John asked and James raised a brow.

"John, Alexander is only back for a week. I doubt he has anything new now." James said, and John laughed.

"I've got two new ones actually. 'Lost Love' with a plum head-cord and 'Embrace' with a rose head-cord. I haven't used plum or rose for head-cords in forever." Alexander smiled.

"You already have two new perfumes after only a week?" James asked, eyes wide in surprise and disbelief.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you he never really sleeps." John smiled and kissed James cheek.

"Ew, love." Alexander made a mock-disgusted face.

"Just because you don't have anyone." John smiled.

"Nah, I'd be an awful partner." Alexander just smiled and waved it off.

"Yeah, you'd be!" John laughed and Alexander laughed too like it was the best joke he'd heard in a while.

"Hah, my love-life is just a big joke." Alexander chuckled and drank his tea.

"No, it's not! How can it be a joke if it's non-existent!" John said and Alexander erupted with laughter, while James sat there, confused as to what just happened.

"Ah, you're right. So how have you two been doing? Anything interesting happen in the last week?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing much on my side. My boss keeps insisting I take more breaks, but I'm already taking too many. Don't look at me like that, Alexander. I _am_ taking to many breaks than I need." John complained.

"Dear, you know you deserve them. You worked ahead almost half a year worth of work in one month." James said, brushing a few strands of hair out of his partner's face.

"I'm still not a fan of it." John grumbled, and Alexander chuckled, "Shut up, you."

"When's your next break then? Let's coordinate." James said.

"In two weeks. For three weeks." John said, sipping his tea, frowning when he realised it was cold.

"I'll ask Thomas for a vacation then." James smiled.

"Really? Doesn't the guy need you to be constantly around him so he doesn't mess something or someone up?" John asked, amused.

"Didn't you need to be around your Boss or Alexander constantly so neither of them messes up their business or life?" James shot back, getting closer to John, smiling teasingly.

"Eh, touché," John admitted, "But still. Guy's a hazard. I don't know how you manage to stay around him."

"Sometimes I wonder just the same" James admitted himself and sighed.

"So, James, how bout you? Anything interesting happen for you?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing much either. Work's been piling up. I can hardly keep up with it lately since Thomas... Well, that's nothing to talk about here." James looked to the side and frowned. John frowned too.

"Oh, sorry... Haha. Two secretaries, both with bosses and friends who can't take care of themselves. Truly a match made by the best matchmaker." Alexander laughed and James chuckled.

"That's true. But we couldn't live without the other either, I believe." James smiled and leaned his head on John's shoulder and held and squeezed his hand under the table.

"Ew, love. Stop being so sweet with each other. I'll get diabetes just by looking at this!" Alexander joked and John slapped his arm from across the table.

"Stop being so salty. It's a wonder you haven't died from that much salt." John joked back.

"I'm made of salt, I'll have you know!" Alexander exclaimed.

"I know that," John smiled fondly, "But that doesn't excuse your salty behaviour, you know."

"Yeah, but it explains it," Alexander smirked, "Anyway, I think I should get going. I have to make more of 'Lost Love' for tomorrow. Should take me the night to make about thirty if I'm not mistaken." Alexander said and stood up.

"Thirty in one night? That doesn't sound like much for such a long time?" James wondered.

"Well, I gotta extract more plum essence, and that's gonna take up most of my time. Perfumery costs patience, a lot of it. Ask John! He once sat by me while I worked and waited for my contraption to extract the plums essence." Alexander laughed and John groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, trust me, James. That was the worst. He was mainly writing down new formulas and keeping the fire lit, but literally nothing else was happening!" John complained and groaned at remembering that night. It was about five years ago when that had happened and John had sworn to never agree to 'help' Alexander work.

"I take it that it wasn't the best experience," James said, amused.

"It takes patience, that's all." Alexander smiled.

" _Patience_ and _Alexander Hamilton_ should not be able to be connected in any way. You're the least patient person I know, outside of perfumery of course." John laughed and stood as well, taking the empty cups and carrying them over to the sink in which he put them to worry about at a later time.

"Well, sorry for waking you two. I'll be on my way!" Alexander said and left. James looked after him and furrowed his brows and frowned. He'd need to write this down so he wouldn't forget it.

John was smiling and humming as he cleaned the table and put away the unused sugar and milk to be used some other time. He looked at the clock. It still much too early for his taste and he frowned slightly. When he was done he turned to James.

"Wanna go back to bed?" he asked.

James looked over at the clock and then said: "Sure, it's still too early to be up anyway."

Together they went upstairs and back into bed, cuddling up to each other in a warm embrace as they let themselves slowly be taken by a wave of sleep, pulling them under into the abyss of dreams once more that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Done with this one! Isn't this exciting? Oh wait. You don't know what's coming, of course you're not as excited as I am... Whoops xD  
> Anyway, I hope yu enjoyed this one!  
> Kudos are appreciated!  
> COMMENTS are loved!  
> See you next chapter!


	14. Der Zukunft ist nicht zu helfen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been forever and six months since my last update! Sorry, you guys. I had lost interest in keeping this thing alive since no one bothered to comment on the last chapter. But recently I reread the comments that you guys had written under all the other chapters, and I realized how much I needed to continue this.
> 
> Without further ado: Chapter 14!

Angelica and Peggy Schuyler sat at Angelica's table. Angelica was helping Peggy with her latest essay assignment, which the   
younger sister was struggling with once again. 

"See, no. No, that's not how you write it. You need to write as if you're addressing someone higher than you. Look I'll show you." she said, taking the piece of paper out of the typewriter and inserting an empty one. She was just about to start typing when there was suddenly a knock at her door.

"Now who could that be?" Angelica asked, looking at Peggy, who cupped a hand over her ear to hear better.

"Well, it's not Alexander, John or Aaron. I don't know who it is. Male, though." Peggy answered and Angelica stood up and walked towards the door. When she opened it a man greeted her politely.

"Good day, Miss Schuyler. I do hope I'm not inconveniencing you with my visit. I'm-"

"Mister Washington? What do I owe a visit from _you_ of all people?" she asked him, both brows raised in surprise.

"A common knowledge, Miss Schuyler. It's scary when dreams come true, and what will come true is something that concerns us both," he said, a certain melancholy in his voice as he spoke. Angelica's eyes widened; she knew exactly what he meant.

***

James walked into his office, which was right next to Thomas' and began working on the pile of important papers in front of him with an annoyed sigh. Ever since Thomas' obsession with Alexander had become closer to reaching its peak his work had been piling up and doubled because he paid it no mind and instead put James in charge of them, and thus basically put him charge of running his entire business.

James couldn't say whether he liked the new responsibility or not. On one hand, Thomas raised his pay a lot in the past few weeks to make up for making his best friend work so hard and so much. On the other hand, however, James was simply sick of having to do overtime and be home so late that John wouldn't be awake. It almost broke his heart every time he found John cuddling James' pillow and had rolled over to his side of the bed, almost in search for him in his sleep. He decided he needed to put an end to this, once and for all, dammit. He couldn't come home to that sight again.

Just as he had guessed, Thomas was late again today, and James was especially irritated when he did show up.

"James! How are you this magnificent day?" he cheered with a bright smile that told James all he needed to know.

"You've met Hamilton this morning, haven't you?" he asked and Thomas smiled and nodded, a blush on his cheeks.

"You can read me so well, James." he laughed and made his way over to his office and sat down at his desk, James followed behind him and stood in front of him, taking in a deep breath.

"Thomas... I need to talk to you..." James muttered and Thomas looked at him with confusion in his eyes but nodded.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I need you to stay away from Hamilton- Hear me out!" James said and Thomas was ready to interrupt him in protest.

"I need you to stay away from him because you're paying more attention to him than to your work, your business. Have you looked at the numbers recently? They're not looking too well. And I am just sick and tired of doing all of your work for you! You give me papers and documents only your signature will make valid and I refuse to start forging your signature again! You've become so obsessed with this man that you're ignoring your work for him, and for what? Thomas, I'm not saying you should just drop this entire thing, in fact, I encourage you to pursue him, but please, for the sake of my sanity and your damn business, stay away from him a bit! Just... Just focus more on your business than you do on Hamilton, even if only 51 percent, it's better than the 21 percent of focus you're giving it now, which is clearly way too little!" James ranted and paced as he did so, not stopping to look at Thomas' expression until he hit the end of his rant.

When he looked up, Thomas looked utterly dumbfounded and slightly offended.

"James, you know I can't-"

"Yes, you can! Look- just... Let me rephrase that... You want to take care of Hamilton, right?" he asked and Thomas nodded furiously.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I-"

"But you can't take care of him with a failing business," James reasoned and realisation dawned on Thomas' face, "Therefore you would have to focus more on your business than on him, or even just as much! Just as much works fine, actually! 50 percent is much better than 21! Please, Thomas. For the sake of your and Alexander's future?"

Thomas nodded, with deep realisation in his eyes and something akin to horror. He jumped up from his big, leather chair and made his way to James' office and retrieved just about every paper and document on it and put it on his own desk and sat behind it again to start working.

"Goodness, you're completely right! Why hadn't I thought about this? Thank you, James. Thank you so much for making me realise how stupid I've been. Goodness, I've overworked you quite a bit these last months, please forgive me. Take a break if you need to. Any amount of weeks. I am so sorry! If you could ever forgive me!" he rambled and James couldn't help the relieved smile that spread on his lips as Thomas quickly returned to his work with a new determination and motivation (maybe even inspiration) that he hadn't seen in him in months. It was good to see, honestly. And James would definitely make good use of Thomas' promise and take a break really soon.

"You're forgiven." James smiled and Thomas sighed.

"How do you stand to be around me for such a long time?" he wondered and James shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me." and with that, he left for his own office.

Only at the end of the day did he realise that he forgot to tell Thomas about Hamilton's little discovery, but then decided that it really wasn't actually worth bringing up. Especially now, seeing as Thomas was so engrossed with his work that he wouldn't even have noticed James leaving if he hadn't told him so at the end of the work day. James walked home to tell John of the good news and couldn't help getting very excited all of a sudden. He really couldn't explain why.

***

"-and I'm very concerned for his safety, but can't make out more than that, and I was hoping that maybe you could," Washington stated solemnly and Angelica frowned sadly.

"I'm afraid your concern is completely warranted... It ends there for him... You might want to start looking for a qualified individual to take over when the time comes... And I'm afraid it isn't long until it's time." Angelica said quietly. Peggy put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at her with deep concern.

"I was afraid you'd say that... But... Thank you, still. I'll start preparing for it. Do you know of anything else that will happen?" he asked.

"Nothing that actively concerns you, sir, no. It's just that James will... also... But not in the same way... Alexander will be so heartbroken that no one will see him again for some time... Then Thomas and Aaron will..." she tried, but couldn't bring herself to tell more and Washington nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Miss Schuyler. Perhaps we could keep each other up to date with these happenings, however, as I am very concerned for everyone's well-being," he said and stood up to leave.

"I'll show you to the door," Peggy said and led him to the door and out of it. She then returned to her sister and sat next to her and hugged her tightly. Angelica broke down crying on her shoulder and Peggy rubbed small comforting circles on her back and told her that everything is going to be okay. At which Angelica furiously shook her head and insisted that, no, nothing is going to be okay. Absolutely nothing is going to be okay.

She wouldn't calm down no matter what Peggy tried, and eventually, she just led her sister into her room and into her bed to sleep, which she only very reluctantly did. Peggy was sure she could finish her essay on her own now. And if she couldn't, she'd just head over to Burr for help, seeing as he had now become somewhat of a family friend.  
She walked back downstairs to her typewriter when she heard Eliza approaching the door and she was quick to open the door before Eliza could get out her keys.

"Peggy! You startled me!" she yelped and jumped a step back. Peggy laughed.

"I heard you a mile away! You're not very quiet!" she laughed and Eliza mustered a smile and entered, walking past her sister.

"You have the best ears in the country, and you use it to scare people. What else did I expect?" she mused and Peggy couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, it helps when I sit way in the back and the professor is an old man with a hoarse voice. Either way, what do we owe a visit from you today?" she asked and followed her sister into the living room.

"Can't I simply visit my sisters? Speaking of which, where is Angelica?" she asked, earning a look of 'you don't honestly think I actually believe you, do you?' from Peggy before she sighed.

"Angelica is in bed. She can't handle what she sees too well. Did you know Washington sees similarly as well as her? Either way. What are you _really_ here for?" she asked, with a raised brow.

"It's just... I wanted to know what Angelica sees..." she admitted with a defeated sigh.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with it, ever?" Peggy was confused.

"I know, but... I'm worried... Very worried. I can feel something isn't right. I saw Alexander today and... He is falling in love with someone... Two, actually and... I'm just worried for him. I want to know if he'll suffer heartbreak from them or not if he decides on one over the other..." she said quietly. Peggy nodded but frowned sadly.

"Angelica does not like talking about what she sees lately... That's not a good thing..." Peggy solemnly admitted and Eliza sighed and chuckled darkly.

"So it's inevitable." she said.

"It seems to be..." Peggy nodded and sighed.

"Up for gossiping?" Eliza asked to lighten the mood somewhat and Peggy reluctantly smiled.

"You're looking at the world's greatest gossiper! Nothing goes past my ears!" she cheered.

"Then, o, greatest of gossips, bestow upon me the talk of the town." Eliza smiled.

"Oh, gladly!" Peggy smiled and bestowed upon her sister everything she had heard the previous two months. They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and in a good mood before Eliza then took her leave again during the evening when Peggy suggested she stay the night.

Peggy closed the door after Eliza left and made her way over to her typewriter, glaring at the empty page she'd have to fill in the next two days and ten hours. She figured that if she glared at it for long enough it would magically let letters and sentences appear that would get her a good, no, a _great_ score. But no such thing would happen, no matter how hard she glared. She sighed and began typing away at her first draft.

***

Alexander was not in the best of moods that day. It didn't exactly help that Thomas had decided to overwhelm him that morning. Alexander had been wise enough not to breathe through his nose and to shoo him away as quickly (and politely) as possible. Though his knees were still soggy noodles and he still felt like he could faint at any point. 

His mood went from annoyed to angry quickly, but he bottled it up for the duration of the day lest he'd snap at the wrong customer and gain a bad reputation. He thought ahead every once in a while, after all! 

It was just about closing time and he decided to spend the rest of the day cleaning up his shop, redecorate a bit, and fill up the shelves like he had planned. John and whoever he had hired for Alexander's three months of absence had kept the place nice and clean; much cleaner than Alexander had ever seen it and he actually considered asking John whom he had hired. Maybe Alexander would hire him permanently. A clean shop is automatically more friendly, especially more customer-friendly, than one that isn't as clean.

He closed his shop and locked the door and made his way back home. He was going to work on new perfumes and make more of the other one he created just a few days after he'd returned from his break. It would be a busy night, but also one full of waiting and waiting, and even more waiting.

When he opened the door to his home he immediately smelled the scent of paper and looked at his feet. Lo and behold, there sat a letter, innocently looking and patiently waiting for him to pick it up and open it. The letter had Aaron's signature scent, with a mix of persuasion and deep concern and worry. He picked up the envelope and entered his living room with it and sat down on the armchair. He rarely used it, the armchair and the living room, and it was filled to the brim with paper and bottles and jars of various sizes with various liquids or dead animals inside them.

He opened the envelope and took out the letter and folded it open. It read:

_Dearest Alexander,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I hope you have recovered well and are well-rested after the break you took. I must admit, it had been peculiar when I had heard that you were to take a break for three months, but after I reconsidered how you seem to never stop working in the first place, it made perfect sense. I do hope that you are healthy and well. Your friend, John Laurens, assured me that this wasn't the first time this has happened, and thus that this isn't anything to worry about, but I find myself worrying even more with this information at hand. I do care for your well-being._

_On a more cheerful note, Mr Washington will host a party in two weeks from now and I was hoping I could have you to accompany me to it. That is if you feel well enough to attend it. If not I completely understand and shall attend it by my lonesome, but I would be more than thrilled and overjoyed if you were to agree to accompany me to it._

_Most sincerely, and yours truly_

_A. Burr_

Alexander read the letter twice and looked at it in deep thought. He wasn't sure whether he was numb enough to withstand Aaron's full scent yet, and the thought of being near him when he wasn't yet numb enough downright terrified him. It was a horrifying thought to its core, and Alexander wasn't sure t all whether he wanted to take the risk or not. While he was a risk-taker, has always been and will forever be, he wasn't sure whether this risk was worth taking. It would make Aaron more unnecessarily concerned for him, and while Aaron's concern was endearing - it really was - Alexander did not want him to worry as much as he knew he did. He didn't like others worrying about him. He had John for that. 

He sighed. Aaron wouldn't need an answer immediately. Replying could wait for a bit. He decided that he would ask John for advice at some point later on. But for now, he wanted nothing more than to drown himself in his work. Creating perfumes. His greatest passion. Passion... A thought came to his mind. A perfume that manipulates passion. Raw passion.  
He carefully thought it over. The idea sounded nice, albeit simple. But he liked simple. Simple meant he could do it in a day. He nodded. It wasn't a bad idea. He walked down into his basement and began working.

His latest discovery sat neatly on a shelf just above his head, waiting to be used at one point or another. Waiting patiently as its creator worked below it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is! Well, this was certainly something! I hope not everyone has forgotten about the existence of this fic and have forgotten what it was even about. 
> 
> And I really hope you forgive me for my lack of interest I had in this, but I promise I'll make an effort to keep the interest I have newly found in this fanfic. And I hope you guys are interested in what's going to happen in here!  
> Oh, and please spectulate ahead in the comment section below of what you think Washington's visit really was about. I'm curious to see what you think! I'd also like to know how subtle I actually am!  
> Let's see if John advises Alexander to go to that party with Aaron!
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter!!


	15. Hoffnung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! New day, new chapter! I hope I wasn't too on the nose in the last chapter. I finally decided on a job for Angelica. You'll find out in this chapter!

John got home a bit late that day and hoped James wasn't already in bed. He was usually pretty loud when he got back home, no matter how much he tried to be quiet. And if James was asleep he didn't want to wake him.

He opened the door as quietly as he could in case James was asleep. The lights in the living room were on and he concluded that James must be in there. He entered the living room and saw James sitting in one of their armchairs, back turned to the door, head facing down to his lap and presumably reading a book. John came up behind him and hugged him from behind, startling him. James let out a yelp and jumped up and out of John's arms, pressing the book in his hands close to his chest. He stared at John terrified, then glared at him when he realised just who it was.

"You startled me!" he yelled, "Don't do that!"

John found himself giggling and James' glare intensified.

"I just wanted to surprise you," he smiled and James' glare became sceptical.

"Surprise me, you did. Gave me a heart attack along the way. How come you're so late today?" he asked, sitting down on the sofa that was across the room and patting the space beside him to invite John to sit with him, which he did.

"Ugh, I had way too much to do today. You know, because of the party in two weeks. You'll come to this one, won't you?" he lay down so his head was on James' lap and he looked at him with hope.

"I'll see... If I don't get sick by then... Oh, I almost forgot! I had a talk with Thomas today about Hamilton and how he affected his work ethic. He actually agreed with me by the end. Of course, I had to word it in a more manipulative way and I feel like Burr now, but he finally realised that he couldn't go chasing after Hamilton the whole time. And other good news: He said I could take a vacation whenever now, for however long. Isn't that great?" he cheered and John looked proud of him.

"That is great! After these two weeks I'll see when my boss gives me the next vacation, then we'll go away for some time. How does that sound?" he asked, reaching up to stroke James' cheek.

"That sounds lovely," James smiled and played with John's hair.

***

Alexander slaved away in his basement for hours on end. It was nearing five o'clock in the morning when he was finally done with most of what he had intended to do. The passion perfume would not be done until he got his order of five hundred roses, however, and he wouldn't be able to work on it further until the roses were delivered. He sighed as he looked at his clock and saw the time. He carefully closed every bottle and opened jar around him and neatly put them away. He stretched his arms, legs and back a couple of times before he rose from his chair and made his way upstairs for a change of clothes. He had a couple of uniforms for whenever the uniform he was wearing became to wrinkled. He would continue doing that until he had no fresh pair anymore. Then he would send the wrinkled ones to his teacher's old tailor to take care of them. He wrote to the woman sometimes and she had recently hired an apprentice. She then proceeded to tell him in the letter how he should consider hiring an apprentice and teach them the art of perfumery. While he had thought about it when he had received that letter, he realised that he wouldn't be able to teach them anything if their nose wasn't as good as his own. Of course, a good nose can be trained, but a nose like Alexander's? It sounded impossible.

If he wasn't entirely mistaken then the boy, or man, the tailor had hired as her apprentice was called Hercules M. What the M stood for, he didn't entirely know or really care for. the letter had had a new smell on it, the scent of someone. He was nigh sure that this Hercules had been told to bring the letter to the post. Either way, he decided that it wasn't of importance. He really doubted he'd ever get to see the man anytime soon. Or perhaps sooner than not. Because he realised he would need to visit the tailor at some point in the near future for a new suit. And a new uniform perhaps, if he actually hired the person John had hired for the three months of his absence. He'd have to ask him about it today.

He changed into a fresh uniform in his bedroom and made his way down into the kitchen for a light breakfast that would just barely let him get through the day. He seemed to have a knack for barely getting through something. All he ate was bread and coffee and he grabbed two apples from a basket full of fruit for the day. That would have to do. He looked at the clock above his stove. It was six o'clock and he sighed. He wouldn't need to leave the house for another twenty minutes, seeing as his shop opened at roughly seven o'clock and he had to be there at least ten minutes early to set up shop. He opened his notebook and grabbed a nearby pencil and wrote down some measurements of scents he would have to try. His nose may be as good as can be, but his brain alone was horrible in guessing the amount of each of the extracts he would need. Of course, he'd know exactly how much he needed once his nose was held right over the extracts, but without that, he was clueless.

He looked up from his notebook and discovered that exactly fifteen minutes had passed. He sighed and slowly made his way out of his house, locking the behind him. He could see John leaving his house just as he did and he waved at him. John smiled and crossed the street to greet him.

"Good morning, Alex! Slept well? Or at all?" he smiled brightly. Something good must have happened for him to be in such a good mood. Alexander could smell James on him. But the scent was more intense, more intimate, and he safely concluded that they had had sex the previous night. Good for John at least. Alexander shrugged.

"No sleep. Hey. I wanted to ask you something. Who did you hire for the three months when I was absent? I noticed how clean the shop was, and I'm considering hiring that person permanently," he said and John nodded.

"That would be Maria Reynolds. I actually asked von Steuben first, but he pointed me in her direction. She's actually looking for a permanent job. I'll see if I can contact her for you. Oh, and I paid her with your money, just so you know." he replied and Alexander nodded.

"I figured as much when I found the numbers not matching up properly. I'll consider the same payment if she was happy with it, as it doesn't seem to have much of an effect on the numbers as a whole." he nodded and begun walking, John right by his side.

John told him about the party Washington would host in two weeks and told me that I am once again number one on the guest list. How considerate of him. I then told John of the letter Aaron had sent me and I asked his opinion on the matter. He thought it over and his expression turned thoughtful. Just before we reached my shop and I realised that I, once again, forgot to put on my watch, he turned to me.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt. He is the third wealthiest man in the country after all. Just slightly below Jefferson and Washington. You wouldn't go wrong in befriending him." John mused.

"I have a feeling he has a more... romantic interest... Which I'm not sure what to think of, to be perfectly honest." he admitted.

"Well, that's actually even better! From a business standpoint at least. You never told me how you feel about him. If you feel the same, I see no reason why you shouldn't go for it." he replied with a comforting smile.

"It's just... I'm not sure how I feel about this? It's odd, really. Love... You know... I've never been in love. I have no idea what it would feel like." he frowned. John placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I think you'll know whether you're in love or not. Either way, you couldn't go wrong in at least pursuing a closer relationship with him, be it platonic or romantic. Doesn't matter. As long as he makes you happy. And he seems to care a lot for you. So if I'm not available for you, he could very well take care of you the way I do mostly." John smiled and Alexander returned that smile weakly.

"You're right. Of course, you are." he chuckled.

"Was that ever in doubt?" John replied with an almost smug expression.

"Oh, you know. Every once in a while..." Alexander teased and John playfully punched his arm. They laughed heartily.

"But, yeah. I think you should go with him. Wouldn't hurt, you know? Helps you, helps your business. I'd do it." he said and they said their goodbyes as Alexander unlocked his shop and entered it to prepare it for the day.

***

The next day, Aaron was invited for tea at Angelica's. He had not yet received Alexander's reply to his letter and wanted to get his mind off of it for the time being. But even when he sat with Angelica at her tea table, he could not be rid of the matter. Not even Angelica's gossiping sister Peggy could distract him from it. He sighed deeply, getting Angelica's attention.

"Is something wrong, Aaron?" she asked him with concern in her voice.

"I wrote to Alexander the other day and asked him to accompany me to Washington's party in two weeks, and he has yet to reply to it. And the more I wait for his reply the more nervous I become about the answer. I've become used to rejection, but I fear that I will not have a calm minute until I m either rejected or accepted." he replied honestly. Angelica nodded and offered a comforting smile.

"I'm sure he's writing a reply as we speak. He was probably thinking about this as much as you are. And I'm sure he'll accept." she smiled and Aaron nodded.

"You're likely right. What about you? Has anything interesting happened lately?" he asked to distract himself. Angelica shook her head.

"No, nothing too peculiar. Eliza visited us, Peggy told me, but I was already asleep when she did. But how is your newest film coming along? What was its name?" she replied and Aaron nodded.

"Crystal Falls. And it's coming along. We finally found an actress for the main role. I'm sure we'll be able to just barely hit the deadline. We'll start filming soon. In a week, actually. Let the fun begin." he chuckled darkly.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. Say, how is the orphanage? Are the children alright?" he asked and Angelica smiled brightly.

"The orphanage is amazingly well. All thanks to you, of course. Thank you again for the money. I don't think we'd have gotten by without your help. The children would actually like to meet you! They even drew pictures of what they think you look like. It's adorable!" she beamed and Aaron smiled.

"That is adorable. I would like to meet them at some point. It sounds like they're just lovely." he smiled brightly.

"Oh, they're lovely when they're happy. When they're not they're little hell-spawns. But I love them all the same. Wouldn't trade them for the world. Of course, they'd be better off adopted, but lately, no one seems really interested. I'm counting on you to adopt them all at this point!" she laughed and Aaron laughed along.

"I would if I could spend all of my time with each and every single one of them. But you know how my work doesn't allow it much. I'd hate for the children to feel neglected and unloved." he shrugged his shoulders with an almost solemn expression, but Angelica waved it off.

"Just adopt half of them when you and Alexander are married, that'll do." she grinned brightly and Aaron shook his head with a smile.

"You seem awfully confident that Alexander has the same interest in me as I do in him. Is there something I should know, Angelica?" he raised his brows with a smirk and Angelica simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just very hopeful and optimistic about this. I have to be, I want you two to adopt our orphans!" she laughed.

Peggy entered the room and sat next to her sister.

"What's all this carefree laughter about?" Peggy asked with a smile that just didn't sit right with Aaron.

"You've got the best ears in the country, Peggy, you know what we were talking about," Angelica replied and Peggy just shrugged her shoulders.

"You got me. But anyway! Angelica I still kind of need help with my essay? I mean, there is this part that I just don't know how to write. Everything I try just doesn't feel or sound right and I can't continue without it. I've been staring at the last sentence for ten minutes straight trying to figure out what's wrong with it! Please help!" she begged her sister, who just rolled her eyes and addressed Aaron.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut this short, but I'm desperately needed elsewhere. Let's meet again soon, yes?" she apologised and Aaron waved it off.

"It's quite alright. I'll see myself out then. Good luck with your essay, Peggy." he nodded and stood up and left.

"Thank you!" Peggy yelled after him as he closed the door.

After Angelica was sure Aaron was gone and would not be able to hear them she turned to Peggy with a questioning look on her face.

"So, what is this actually about?" she asked and Peggy switched places so that she now faced Angelica.

"I heard something interesting." Peggy started and Angelica raised her left brow sceptically.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"Well... You know Thomas Jefferson, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, she works at an orphanage! I figured that'd be a good place for her to work. Allows for some opportunities.  
> If any of you lost track, here's what everyone's jobs are:  
> Alexander: Perfumer, runs his own shop  
> John: Secretary (Of whom? I know, but do you?) (professional mother-hen)  
> James: Thomas' Secretary (professional eye-roller) (professional mother-hen)  
> Thomas: CEO of unspecified business  
> Aaron: runs a film studio  
> Washington: CEO of another unspecified business  
> Angelica: works for or runs an orphanage (haven't quite decided yet)  
> Peggy: College student, unemployed  
> Maria Reynolds: Jobless as of now  
> Eliza: no fucking clue. any suggestions? Cause she's a blank slate  
> Hercules (even though he was only mentioned once): Tailor's apprentice
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> And we'll see each other in the next one!  
> Kudos are appreciated!  
> Comments are loved!  
> You guys are awesome!  
> And I'm out till next chapter!  
> See ya!


	16. Eifersucht ist eine Leidenshaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be nice! Really fricking nice. Well, I liked it, but what does it matter that _I_ liked it? What matter is if you like it! I had lots of fun with this one. Lots of fun! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was Sunday. The day of the week Thomas loved the most because it was his day off. He had decided that long, long ago that Sunday's would be his day off, and he thanked his past self for it. He knew that Alexander took the day off as well, and he decided he would visit him and ask him to accompany him to the party Washington was hosting in about a week. Thomas didn't live anywhere near Alexander, on the other side of the town, in fact, so it took him quite some time to reach his home as he was walking all the way there. He took the time to carefully construct what he was going to say to him beforehand, even though he was well aware that his brain would go blank as soon as Alexander would open the door and let Thomas have a look at his face. He'd get lost in the other's eyes for a second too long and would forget all he had wanted to say, and instead, he would stumble over his words in an attempt to reach the goal. But it didn't hurt to try, now, did it? Of course, it didn't!

_'Hello, Alexander!' No... Good morning? 'Good morning, Alexander! How are you today?' No... 'How are you on this lovely morning? I was wondering if you would perhaps accompany me to Washington's party this weekend?' Isn't there a better way to say that? 'Would you perhaps consider accompanying me to Washington's party this weekend?' No, that almost sounds like I want to order him to... 'Would you care to join me-' No, that sounds like I'm asking him to join me on a walk. There is no good way of asking that, now is there? 'I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Washington's party this weekend?' Yes, that sounded much better... I'm sure he'll say yes. I mean, why would he say no? So, he'll say yes and then... 'Oh, that's splendid!' No... 'marvellous'? 'That's marvellous! Shall I have a carriage come your way that day?' Okay, absolutely not... 'Would you like to share a carriage with me there?' Much better! I'd get to share a carriage with him and chat with him the whole way there! But would he agree to that? I don't believe he wouldn't. 'Lovely! I shall see you then this weekend!' Perfect. That's what I'll do, er, say._

He nodded and giggled giddily. He could hardly contain his excitement. James had forbidden him to concern himself more with Alexander than his business, but if he made Alexander part of his business, by way of making him a business partner, which he intended to persuade Alexander to at the party, then it would be concerning for his business by concerning himself with Alexander. Oh, how he loved these loopholes of life. The thought made him so amazingly giddy and excited and oh, so happy that he almost walked past Alexander's home without realising. He came to an abrupt stop before it and looked it up and down. One would never guess what a brilliant man lived in these rather humble walls. He noticed how all the curtains were closed over every window. He didn't remember whether they had been closed the last time he had been here, but the sight struck him as odd nevertheless. Did Alexander not like when the curtains are open? When light can shine cheerfully through the window? He conjured up the image of Alexander's face, hit with a particularly well-angled ray of light that made his eyes shine bright and complimented his face and features divinely. The image brought a blush to his cheeks and a fond smile to his lips. He looked the house up and down again, taking deep breaths. The house was of recent architecture, and couldn't be older than ten, or maybe eleven years old. It was two stories high, and a dark brown tone, though the paint was coming off here and there, but not in any too noticeable manner, Thomas merely had a keen eye on such details.

There were no flowers or other plant-life on the windowsills like on the houses all around, and it almost made the house look sad and gave it a certain melancholy. Thomas wondered if the house perhaps reflected some part of Alexander. A melancholic and forlorn part, a part any sane person would hide from the world and only dare show to the closest of persons to them. He hummed quietly and looked at the door, a lighter shade of brown than the rest of the house. He walked up to it and knocked on it thrice. He waited for a bit and he was scarcely sure he could hear someone shuffling on the other side of it. He was almost tempted to look under the welcome mat he stood on and see if the spare key was still there. He still had no clue how Aaron had known it was there, and it still creeped him out.

He took a deep breath in. He suddenly grew very nervous. He felt somewhat hot and sweat started to pearl through his skin at the forehead and he dabbed them away with a handkerchief. He stood there for a solid minute before he knocked again. He heard shuffling from the other side again, but couldn't make up his mind whether he believed Alexander was home or if the man had suddenly acquired a pet that made the noise. Little did he know that Alexander was pressed against the wall opposite to his door, nervous sweat running down his forehead.

Alexander was so not ready for a visit by Thomas. The man's scent had been very clear to him half a mile away from his home, and now that he was so close, right outside that door, which was merely a feeble and pathetic protection if any. He had noticed the man's scent so intensely, it made blood rush to his cheeks and made them almost as dark as red wine. He had to do something to cover his nose properly if he were to talk to the man. On the other hand, he could simply wait for the other to leave, but he was sure that whatever he did, Thomas' scent would not entirely leave, regardless of what he did. Damn the man. What could he even possibly want? Alexander let his nervousness be replaced with anger, a more comforting emotion, truth be told. He breathed in deeply, through his mouth, of course, he wasn't insane. He shuffled into the kitchen to search for paper towels, or anything he could form into small cylinders and stuff up his nose and prevent any discomfort with.

There, he found them. Lucky him. He grabbed them and tore them and formed them into small cylinders, just big enough to stuff my nose shut, but not long enough to stick out and make him look odd. The last thing he wanted was Thomas caring for his well-being and attempt to enter his home. He was not yet numb enough for that. He sighed once he stuffed the cylinders up his nose and tried if any scent could seep through them, and found that the scent was dulled abruptly. He yearned for before his three months of absence, when Thomas and Aaron's scents would be pleasurable, and not too much to bear, and that in such a way that it really hurt. His body nigh yearned for the two men, if he was honest with himself, yearned for them and their scents. They were unbearably much, but they were so... so... He sighed longingly. Dammit, he longed for this feeling of utter defenselessness when under the spell of their scents combined. He wanted to be in their grasp, but...

He suddenly realised something. He longed for both the men's scents, but _combined_. He didn't want one over the other. He didn't prefer Aaron's scent over Thomas'. He wanted to be in the grasp of their _combined_ scents. He wanted to be turned defenceless by _both_ , not only one, not by one over the other, dammit. He realised that he couldn't be happy with only one of them. _One was nothing without the other_. Thomas' scent was nothing like it was when combined with Aaron's. How had he not realised that until now? He barely remembered it, he had been fairly unconscious at the time after all, but when he had fainted, it had been because of Thomas' scent alone, because Thomas' was the scent that had been completely around him, even for only a mere moment, and had overwhelmed him. Not _both_. When they had been both with him, he barely remembered, it had been pleasant. He looked to the ground, deep in thought. Thomas' scent needed Aaron's and vice versa to be pleasant and not overwhelming. _One was nothing without the other_.

He heard Thomas knock again, the third time, and he hurried to the door, took in another deep breath and opened the door with an apologetic smile.

"Alexander! How are you today?" Thomas smiled brightly.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't answer earlier. I was in the middle of changing the bottles to collect the rose extract when you did, and then the fire turned down too low and I had to carry more wood to it and- Well I had already forgotten in my haste to keep the fire going that someone knocked. Again, I'm dreadfully sorry. Ah, how are you?" Alexander rambled with a guilty smile and Thomas waved it off cheerfully. At least now he had an explanation as to why Alexander was so late in answering the door. His inner nervous wreck was calmed with it easily.

"Don't worry about it, Alexander. And I'm also fine. Now, to the purpose of my visit... Would you like to accompany me to Washington's party this weekend?" Thomas asked happily and Alexander's small smile turned surprised, but then into a frown as he looked to the side to avert his eyes. So that was why he was here.

"Oh... I'm... I'm dreadfully sorry, Thomas, but..." Alexander started and Thomas felt his heart sink to the darkest pits of his stomach. He suddenly grew hot and dizzy and pearls of sweat pierced through his skin at the forehead as he stared intently into Alexander's averted eyes. He had not expected a rejection.

"Y-yes?" Thomas pressed with a trembling voice, almost broken. His entire body almost began to tremble and he could barely keep it from doing so and he stiffened up intensely to keep it from doing so.

"I already agreed to accompany Aaron to the party. He... He had written to me earlier this week and I replied yesterday, accepting the offer." he looked to the ground to avoid looking into Thomas' face. Even though he could only perceive the other man's scent only extremely dully, he could smell how the other man's scent turned from cheerful and excited, to something sour and bitter, akin to a broken heart, but not quite. He could smell how rejected the other felt and he felt extremely bad for it, but he didn't dare move from his spot or look the other in the eye, where he was sure he would only find sour rejection. He wanted out of that situation immediately. 

Suddenly, he perceived fury take over the man's scent, but when he looked up into his eyes - startled into that action by the sudden change in the other's scent and fear that the anger might be directed at him, and he did not want to be on this man's bad side - he found no emotion whatsoever, despite the smile on Thomas' face. Alexander looked at him confused for a second but then shook it off, realising Thomas decided to not show his feelings. perhaps because his anger wasn't directed towards Alexander, which relieved him, but it was a growing flame, quickly turning into a fury that made Alexander fear.

"That's quite alright. He was faster after all... Alexander?" he asked and Alexander nodded meekly, "I ask you, be honest: Who do you prefer? Aaron or me?"

Alexander shook his head as soon as the question left Thomas' lips. He had just had an epiphany about the very topic, of course, he knew the answer.

"No, I don't prefer one over the other. I don't prefer you over Aaron, nor Aaron over you." Alexander insisted with a defined nod, but he smelled bitter jealousy rising in Thomas' scent and dominating it regardless. Thomas' fury became more defined and Alexander took a step back in fear, even though he knew Thomas' anger wasn't meant for him. If it wasn't for his nose he wouldn't even know that Thomas was furious, or jealous; Thomas' features gave none of his emotions away.

"Surely there must be something that makes you prefer one over the other?" Thomas pressed, his smile never faltering, and it unnerved Alexander, who shook his head insistingly.

"No, there is not. I like the two of you equally. In fact, I'd rather not have to feel the need to choose or be asked to choose between the two of you. I find you both to be pleasant company, with things I like and dislike about you equally. Though I'd much prefer if the two of you were to at least attempt to get along. You both needlessly provoke each other when in my company, and I'm sure you are that way when I'm not there, too. I don't know the history you two share, but at this point, any feud you may have had must elude even you at this point. I don't ask you to ignore each other's flaws or whatever makes you two angry at the other. However, I expect the both of you to act like the adults you are and talk it out in a civilized manner, which I am sure the two of you are capable of, seeing as you both are very successful in your respective businesses." Alexander explained lengthily and Thomas blinked dumbfounded, but he nodded lightly. Alexander continued, "I realise that telling only you this might feel unfair, but I shall write to Aaron now, explaining the same thing to him. Don't worry Thomas. I really don't want Aaron over you. But I don't want you over him either."

Thomas nodded, but while Alexander knew he understood, he could also smell how the jealousy and fury did not leave Thomas' scent, and he became aware that Thomas' scent was trying to reach out for Alexander desperately, which made him feel even worse than before. He sighed and Thomas nodded again.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude," both then said in unison, then looked at each other in surprise, and then laughed lightly.

"You really didn't," Alexander assured, "You were uncertain, and perhaps afraid. I know how unpleasant uncertainty is."

"Yes, but I still don't feel too good for trying to make you choose... And you weren't rude either. Just... Very straight forward. I'm usually just used to James being straight forward with me. It's... nice that you are, too. Um... I'm sorry if I disturbed you too much from your work. I know how much you just love your work... Hey, maybe you could show me at some point?" he smiled sheepishly, and Alexander returned the smile but shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to subject you to the boredom that is waiting for the extracts to drip down the pipes of my contraption. Ask John, he still shudders every time I bring up the night when he had decided he wanted to help me with it. I entertain myself while I wait, with the rest of my work, but unfortunately, John did not have anything to distract himself with. I suppose if you were to ever spend a night wanting to help me work you should bring a book along." Alexander laughed and Thomas raised a brow.

"Surely it can't be that bad!" Thomas chuckled and Alexander snorted.

"Ask John. He'll rant your ear off about how awful and dreadfully boring it was. Ah, shoot, I have to get down again or the fire will be too low again. Thank you for your visit, Thomas!" he smiled and Thomas nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Alexander." he nodded his head and turned around to step down the steps and Alexander closed the door.

Later, he arrived at his own house and stepped inside, carefully shutting and locking the front door. He walked into his living room with an eerie calmness about him. And he exploded.

"AARON BURR, THAT COCKSUCKING, MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOMAS IS JEALOUS!!! >:D  
> And a furious ball of flaming, hot anger! Ouch! Haha!  
> Either way! Let's hope Thomas won't kill Aaron yet for moving s o f u c k i n g f a s t and ruining everything™  
> And I'll hope I'll see some of your guys' comments down there!
> 
> See ya next time on: Aaron ruins everything and you still root for him kind of ™


	17. Die Sterne werden Zeugen sein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another episode of: Aaron ruins everything and you still root for him kind of-Party episode!
> 
> Hahahahahaha. Guys, what the hell. What have I done? You'll have to read to understand, but... What just have I done? Oh well. Whatever. This is not the worst thing to happen.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, though!

The day of the party came soon. Alexander had acted on his promise and had sent Aaron a letter listing the same things he had said to Thomas, and how they applied to him as much as Thomas. Aaron had replied to the letter most understanding, which relieved Alexander to no end. They agreed that they would share a carriage to the party, and Alexander gulped in anticipation at the thought. He was nervous, to say the least. He wasn't sure how his scent would affect him now. He didn't know how numb he was. He had stuck his nose deep into his work the days before the party, but he didn't know if it had helped. He gulped again. He hoped it helped. He didn't intend to stuff his nose that night, but he took some pre-formed paper towel cylinders with him nonetheless to discreetly stuff them up there if necessary. 

Alexander sat on his bed, which he still found was much too soft. He grew up sleeping on hard or rough surfaces, and no matter what he did he just couldn't get used to sleeping on soft things. The softest thing he could comfortably sleep on was earth or grass. He sighed and stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror in his room and looked at himself. A simple green suit. It was the only suit he had for formal parties, or anything formal, really. He could afford more, but he never needed it. He was no woman, therefore society didn't expect of him to have a new outfit for every new party or formal meeting. He found it quite a waste, although he was sure his tailor would love the idea of him wearing something new. He looked himself up and down again and stared at his suit. Maybe he would buy a new one and get rid of this one. It looked a bit old, and perhaps his tailor could make a suit that would be more form-fitting, seeing as his physique had changed a bit over the past five years. his suit still fit fine, it was just a tad big. It was an odd thought to him that he had weighed more five years ago than he did now. He shrugged it off and grabbed a piece of paper that lay somewhere and nearby pencil. He wrote a reminder on it to write to his tailor and determine a date on which it would be convenient for him to be measured and try on the finished product on a later date.

He walked downstairs with the note in his hand and entered the basement. He put the paper on his work table, which would definitely grab his attention at a later point in time, and he went back up and entered the living room. He and Aaron had agreed that Aaron would pick him up at 6:30 so that it would take them half an hour to arrive at the party and be just fashionably late. He looked at the clock hanging above his door. 6:22.

He groaned and threw himself on his couch. His couch was much harder than his own bed and he actually liked sleeping on it when he absolutely had to and his body actually wouldn't go further without it anymore. It usually took his body four days without sleep to become uncooperative. His own body was against him then. He sighed and pushed himself up to sit. He didn't want to ruin his hair too much before he arrived at the party. He checked in his suit's pockets for the paper cylinders and confirmed they were still there. He looked at the clock again. 6:24. He groaned even louder. Why did he even agree to come to the party? He could've just said no. But NO! He just _had_ to agree to accompany Aaron to the party. UGH!

"I don't wanna!" he groaned out loud and kicked out his legs. 

_You're so childish_ , he could practically hear John chiding him.

"Fuck you," he replied to it, but then felt somewhat stupid for it, "Huh..."

Suddenly, he smelled Aaron's scent, slowly approaching. He couldn't be further away than half a mile from him now. A blush crept to Alexander's cheeks. Aaron's scent was excited and giddy and nervous. And it was also longing. He gulped and rubbed at his cheeks, but they just wouldn't stop blushing. He groaned, annoyed. At this point, he was just annoyed at finding their scents without the other. He considered stuffing the cylinders up his nose prematurely for a moment, but then Aaron's scent became closer and closer. Finally, it was right in front of his main door. He felt it pulling at him somehow and he stood up and let it pull him. He opened the door and braced himself for the flood of Aaron's scent, which then washed over him. He had opened the door just before Aaron had intended to knock.

He smiled at Aaron sheepishly, which was immediately returned by the other.

"Good evening, Alexander! You look very well this evening. Have you slept, by any chance?" Aaron joked and Alexander snorted.

"Pff, what? Hahaha, no, I haven't. Makeup does a lot to help me out." he laughed and Aaron's smile grew brighter and his eyes shone.

"Well, it does compliment your natural beauty, if I may. Shall we?" he asked and offered Alexander an arm, which he took, with a trembling hand. He wanted to ignore how Aaron's scent made his knees weak and wobbly like noodles. He leaned on Aaron and let him lead him down the stairs and into the carriage.

The ride to the party was filled with very comfortable silence. They had nothing to talk about and knew the other disliked forced small-talk. Aaron sat closely beside him, his thigh and side touching Alexander's. His scent embraced Alexander whole in an attempt to bring him comfort. It made him smile and he had to suppress a chuckle as it tickled along his skin. He leaned a bit closer to Aaron, and Aaron, in turn, dared to lean close to Alexander as well. Aaron's scent caressed Alexander's cheek lovingly, and Alexander sighed contently. He was comfortable. Weak-kneed, but comfortable.

When they arrived, Aaron carefully led Alexander out of the carriage and up the stairs to the main doors. Once they entered, Alexander was hit straight on with a disgusting mix of scents and he winced. Perfumes of differing qualities and kinds clashed together in a fight for dominance, while sweat crept up behind everyone to stab them in the back. Then there were spices, foods of all kinds, biting odours, sours and sweets smashed together like a fist on an eye and the floor had just been cleaned the day prior, and the chemicals used to do that still hung in the air. Alexander shuddered and made a quick face of disgust, before quickly going on to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose to avoid the attack to his nose.

Once they were well in the party he decided to sniff the air once. He could smell John, James, Angelica and Peggy, but Thomas was nowhere to be found inside of the large and bright room, nor in a one-mile radius of it. This fact left him puzzled as he had very much expected the other man to be there. Could he not have attended just to avoid him and/or Aaron? He shook his head and led Aaron to where he had perceived John and James' scents. Of course, the two of them were together.

"Alexander! Good to see you here! How are you?" John exclaimed upon seeing Alexander and briefly hugged him.

"I'm just fine, thank you. How are you two?" he asked the pair and they smiled brightly.

"Couldn't be better! Thomas agreed to let me take a vacation whenever I want, but I'll be coordinating with John. So when he gets his next vacation promised, we'll be out of his place together!" James beamed and put an arm around John's waist.

"That's great! Oh, speaking of Thomas. Why isn't he here? I was sure he wanted to attend the party as well." Alexander asked, and immediately he could sense a strong shift in James' scent. The man became nervous, even though nothing else showed it.

"He must have caught one of my illnesses. He's sick in bed." James said, but Alexander knew it was a lie. Aaron was looking at James with a calm expression of scepticism as if to say 'You don't honestly think you can fool me, do you?'.

"Wait, you weren't here for that long, were you? How do you know Thomas isn't here?" James then suddenly wondered.

"Probably smelled it!" John joked. If he only knew how accurate that was. Aaron let out a laugh, while James' face remained confused, but Alexander would not answer.

James found Alexander peculiar. He wasn't entirely sure why, but something about Alexander was just so odd. He always seemed to know what was going on when nobody else did. When he lied to him he didn't buy it for one second, James noticed that. But he also knew that Alexander had absolutely no reason to disbelieve him. Thomas once told James what he found interesting about Alexander. He had said that Alexander seemed to notice things no one else did and that nothing could get past him, that somehow he just knew. He knew. What did he know? James couldn't possibly ever hope to be able to tell. Alexander was like a child to him. Easily excitable and seemingly open like a book, until you discovered that the book was written in a dead language. It didn't help that neither James nor anyone, really, not even John, knew where Alexander was from. Not just where he was born, but where and how he spent the first twenty years of his life. He was only known for his perfumes, but no one knew who taught him, or who helped him along the way. Who provided for him, if anyone ever did. James knew nothing, and he didn't like that.

James looked away and to the ground in thought. John seemed to know some details on Alexander as a whole, but James couldn't simply ask him out about his best friend without John asking for a reason. James didn't like not knowing what other's did.

He sighed and concentrated on Alexander again. Thomas had asked him to observe Alexander and Aaron for the evening and tell him how they acted towards each other later. It definitely wasn't right, but he found himself unable to escape the 'rules of friendship, which state that a friend always has to help a friend in love, no matter what is asked of them'. He knew it was bullshit, but he and Thomas had been kids when they had agreed on 'the rules of friendship'. And he was pretty sure he had been on drugs back then and any contract, written or verbal, would not put any weight on him, disregarding the fact that they had been minors and any contract would not be legally binding whatsoever in the first place. The things he didn't do for Thomas.

He observed Aaron and Alexander's behaviour with each other. They seemed to be in comfortable silence most of the time. At other times they'd be chatting and laughing with no quarrels. And they kept rather close, almost as close as him and John. They were overall acting pretty domestic. Oh boy. Thomas would not like the news. James even had to admit, the pair did not look bad. He could actually see them becoming a couple and quickly becoming the favoured couple at any event. He felt like he was betraying Thomas with the thought, but they definitely had chemistry. He dreaded Thomas' reaction.

Alexander enjoyed the evening with Aaron. He found that the evening had numbed his nose a bit more, and he could now be much closer to Aaron than before without his knees giving out on him, which was progress. He still trembled lightly as he held onto his arm, a signal that he was there with Aaron and hadn't arrived alone. He hoped that his makeup still covered his cheeks well enough for his blush to be unnoticeable, though he had no mirror anywhere near him to confirm his hopes.

At some point, they had encountered Washington and he seemed very unsurprised to find Alexander at Aaron's arm, wich unnerved Alexander a bit. James had obviously known that he would arrive with Aaron, and he had acted on John's advice to agree to Aaron's offer, but Washington had had no way of knowing anything. His scent was carrying a weight and had a certain, odd melancholy about it like he knew something bad would happen soon, but like he had to accept this fate as he could do nothing against it. Alexander was unnerved by that and for the first time in a while, he didn't want a person's scent to be so open and readily readable to him. He could have gone his life without this knowledge that Washington _knew_ something. He looked at Aaron, who was somewhat unaware of whatever knowledge weighed on Washington's shoulders. Though Aaron seemed to be suspecting something, he wouldn't share with Alexander, even after Washington had left them to attend to some other guests. So Alexander decided to drop it for the time being.

The evening went by pleasantly and quickly, all the while Alexander was acutely aware of James watching his and Aaron's every move. There was mistrust in James' scent and he was obviously suspicious of Alexander, but in a way in which he could prove nothing and had to live with that fact. It had been uncomfortable, to say the least. At some point, he just wanted to ignore everything that was going on around him and he had stuffed the cylinders up his nose. He had gone outside with the excuse to get some fresh air to do it.

At the end of the party, they decided to walk instead of taking one of the carriages, which were all supplied by Washington. Alexander had vaguely seen John and James leave just before them, and when he took one cylinder out he smelled John alone in a carriage and James walking in the opposite direction. He stuffed the cylinder back up his nose - discreetly, of course - and let Aaron lead him home. The walk was rather long, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. Aaron pointed out the stars above them and they stood there for a few minutes, marvelling at their beauty. Alexander's chest grew warm and fuzzy when Aaron leaned closer to him, and his cheeks turned a light shade of red, impossible to see under his makeup.

It took them an hour, perhaps, to arrive at Alexander's house. He was led up the stairs and he turned around to face Aaron, a fond smile on his lips.

"I'm glad I decided to agree to accompany you, Aaron," Alexander said softly. He could see a light blush and a soft smile spread on Aaron's features.

"I truly am glad you decided to as well. It was truly a most enjoyable night with you," he replied. 

Alexander's chest grew warm once more as he looked into Aaron's eyes, whose attention was completely on him. He barely perceived his scent caressing his cheeks and he found himself wishing that Aaron would do it instead of just his scent. Alexander's face grew warm and he found himself leaning closer to Aaron, tilting his head slightly upwards.

And he found his lips and Aaron's connecting. It was a mere moment, chaste and brief, but in that moment a fire sparked to life in their chests. Their heartbeats stopped and their breaths were caught dead in their throats. The world around them seemed to become slower and slower until it eventually halted completely to leave the two safe and sound within this blissful moment they shared. Aaron's hand found itself on Alexander's cheek and caressed it lovingly as he stepped closer.

As soon as they pulled away the world resumed movement. Their lips weren't far away from each other. If they wanted to they could easily lean an inch closer and connect again. They could feel each other's heavy breaths on each other's lips, as the kiss had left both of them breathless. They smiled softly at each other before they pulled away further. 

They said nothing, in silent agreement, as they both turned around; Alexander to open his door and enter his open, and Aaron to leave. Both with warm chests and cheeks and fluttering hearts.

Alexander found himself exhausted and he had to admit, for once in his life, he needed to sleep. He didn't want to think about the repercussions of what he had just done, so he threw himself on his sofa and promptly greeted the dark void that was sleep.

Aaron walked away with a light heart and an easy and excited smile. But then an uncertainty hit him. Alexander had told him in his letter that he didn't like either him or Thomas more, which seemed to conflict, even if only slightly, with his actions just now. He hadn't won his affections just yet. Alexander was only on the brink of falling in love with Aaron, while he was long gone. Thomas still had a chance, he thought. Then Aaron would have to move even quicker. He prided himself on being one step ahead at all times and thinking ahead at least seven. It would not be easy, certainly not as easily as he had fallen for Alexander, but he was sure he would be able to pull it off.

Suddenly, he heard someone running up to him from behind. He turned around, but before he could see the attacker, a fist connected with his cheek and he stumbled backwards disoriented. He could dodge the next punch the other threw and he regained his orientation.

Thomas!?

Thomas looked, no, _glared_ at him with a hot fury in his eyes. A fury even storms and hurricanes would fear, and it certainly struck fear into Aaron, before he dodged another punch. He surged forward and pushed Thomas to the ground, with Aaron on top of him and pinning to the ground with a firm grip on just below his wrists. He glared at Thomas with heavy breaths.

"What the hell, Thomas?!" he yelled at him and Thomas spit in his face.

"You fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Thomas hissed at him.

"Not with those punches, you're not," Aaron glared and shook his head, "I'd recommend you pick up lifting weights and buying a sandbag if you plan on killing me with punches."

"Thomas! Thomas, don't!" he heard James yell and he looked up to see the man running towards them. When he arrived Aaron carefully released Thomas from his grip and let James confront him. James was out of breath. He must have run after Thomas the whole way from Thomas' house.

Thomas still had the fury in his eyes and glared at Aaron even in James firm grasp as he shook Thomas' by his shoulders. When James noticed it had no effect on Thomas he pulled his right hand away and slapped him once across the face, which seemed to pull him out of his state as he looked at James with surprise.

"You can't just... You can't just run here and try to kill him! You... You just can't just do that! What on earth has gotten into you, Thomas?!" he yelled at him, now that he had his full attention. Thomas couldn't even stammer an answer before James began anew, "You _know_ that this is not an acceptable thing! You know you can't just try to kill him, just because he might have a chance with Alexander! I know I encouraged you to pursue him, but if anything like this happens again, I will make sure you will never see Alexander again, in your life!"

"You- you wouldn't! How would you even-" Thomas stammered.

"I'll tell him about _everything_. That'll be sure to make him want nothing to do with you." James threatened. Thomas gasped and immediately fell silent, hastily nodding. Aaron could see the pain in James' eyes for having to threaten his best friend with such a thing, and Aaron almost felt bad for Thomas, if it hadn't been for him punching him with the intent of beating him to death.

James then turned to Aaron, "I'm so, so sorry about this, Mr Burr. I'll make sure nothing like this will happen ever again. If you could forgive him- Well, you don't need to, looking at the circumstances, but it would be highly appreciated."

"Don't worry," Aaron nodded, "I know how he... gets..."

James nodded and muttered a silent 'thank you' before he grabbed Thomas' arm and dragged him to the opposite direction. Aaron resumed his walk to his own home.

Yeah.

He knew how Thomas _gets_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shalalalalala my oh my, Aaron was not too shy. Yes, Aaron kissed the guy! Shalalalalala ain't it sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! Dear Thomas missed the guy.
> 
> Pfffffffft. Ha, this was funny! And fun! What did you guys think? Thomas is weak, though. And slow, if Aaron could doge all his punches except for the first. Maybe Thomas should realise that Aaron's advice-giving is on point! It's almost eerie.  
> ANYWAY! I hope you guys liked the chapter!  
> Kudos are appreciated.  
> Comments are loved!  
> You guys are awesome!  
> And I'm out till the next chapter.  
> SEE YA!


End file.
